Raiko uchiha shinobi sorcerer
by mellow.fellow
Summary: When Harry uses a new form of magic to save himself from being attacked by Dudley, it starts a chain of events that reveals more about Harry and his family history than he thought possible. But with new discoveries come new challenges and with new challenges come new revelations that threaten to turn Harry's world upside down. NOTE: this is not my story, its creation goes to DZ2.


Story by: DZ2 saved from deletion by me…..it's not mine and I probably wont adopt it this is for archival purposes to those like me who liked it

Raiko Uchiha, Shinobi Sorcerer: A Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; I do not own Naruto or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to Studio Pierrot and Aniplex; I do own any OC Spells/Jutsus explained at the end of a chapter.

**Plot: **When Harry uses a new form of magic to save himself from being attacked by Dudley, it starts a chain of events that reveals more about Harry and his family history than he thought possible. But with new discoveries come new challenges and with new challenges come new revelations that threaten to turn Harry's world upside down.

**Author's Note: I'm going to say this now to ALL my faithful readers; what I know about the Naruto Universe comes from the anime – and I haven't even started watched **_**Shippuden **_**yet. Also, since I **_**hate**_** accents on certain texts, I'm going to write this as I would any story. All Jutsus will be named in English and, unless otherwise stated, the majority of them will be based around one of the Nature Transformation/Element Release techniques.**

**In other words: PLEASE don't flame me or criticise my knowledge of the universe as this is my first attempt at a story and I'm writing it MY WAY! If you don't like it, then that's your problem; don't read it; take up poetry or dancing instead, just DON'T criticise work that I spend a long time coming up with. Any bad reviews WILL be ignored, but constant negativity REALLY gets me down and you know what happens then. So PLEASE, from the bottom of my heart, I'm **_**BEGGING**_** you, PLEASE don't flame or negatively-review this or tell me that 'such-and-such is/isn't meant to happen' because, aside from the emotional effect, I just won't listen.**

There, now that's off my chest, let's get on with the story…

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf and shinji the good sharer; their stories, amongst others, helped inspire me to have a go at this one myself. My recommended reads are Winged Seer Wolf's story _Wrath of the Lightning God,_ Stallion6 of Deviantart's story _Harry of the Seversword_ and darksider82's story _The Shadow No Kitsune; _I also recommend the _Sharingan Harry _series by shinji the good sharer; great reads and thanks to all these stories for helping with my inspirations.

**Final Note: **As I said before, all Jutsus used – as Harry WON'T be the only one able to use them – will be written in English rather than Japanese declarations; so, for example, the Shadow Clone would be written as **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** and any Release powers would be written as the following example: **"Wind Style: Hurricane Jutsu."** This is to help me keep track of my own creations as well as continue to write the story in my own way. Oh, and as a final note to the above plea to my readers, here's a heads-up: Harry's going to be powerful, but not dark; certain characters are going to be OOC and, for a reason I'll reveal later in the story, this will also be an eventual Severitus. There; now aside from the content, you know all you need to: enjoy…

Eventual Harry/Hermione

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

"**Jutsus"**

Prologue: Harry's New Power

Running;

Always running;

Harry could never understand it, but whenever the summer holidays came around and he was trying to juggle Hogwarts homework with Dursley House chores and keeping out of his loving family's way, his thick-headed cousin Dudley _still_ found time to invest in a session of his favourite past-time, Harry-Hunting.

Such was the case on that cool Wednesday afternoon just a week after Harry had come home from his second-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his body still aching from his close-call with death against the Basilisk and his second encounter in just as many years with a version of Voldemort's soul. Not that such matters were a care for the Dursleys: they just chose to ignore Harry's wishes and put him to work, but, as predictable as day turning into night, one week had passed before Dudley and his gang had cornered Harry returning from the local shop and, with Seeker reflexes and without even bothering for a confrontation, Harry had turned and run.

Away from Privet Drive and away from the shops, down to the local school where Harry had personally hoped he'd never see it again and, running around the back of the school, Harry tried to find a way to keep away from the pursuers. To his dismay, he found that his tracks and his running had led him straight into a deserted alleyway, which would have been fine except the alley ended in a high wall that even Harry couldn't clamber over in time. Skidding to a halt, Harry turned back, hoping to make it away before the human gorillas caught up with him; however, his dismay only heightened when he saw that the end of the alley was blocked by Malcolm, Gordon and Piers, Harry's hulk of a cousin, Dudley standing between his thugs, cracking his knuckles dangerously.

"I gave you an out last year because you played a good game with me, freak," Dudley sneered, advancing on Harry, "But now I know the truth and you can't do what you thought you could to scare me. What are you going to do now, monster? Cry for Mummy?"

Harry drew himself to his full height: he had faced the King of Snakes, the darkest wizard in history and _twice_ at that; he had taken on Slytherins with more brains than his cousin not to mention Fluffy, a troll, Norbert, a horde of Acromantulas and everything else he'd had to put up with as part of his Hogwarts career. He wasn't going to allow Dudley to see him cower; hell, he wasn't _going_ to cower before this…this…Muggle like some kind of weakling; so he couldn't use magic, so what?

He could still duck, dive and swerve with his Seeker reflexes, but then of course, he'd have to put up with Dudley's cronies who had so few brains that they made Crabbe and Goyle look like Einstein's descendants.

He didn't know why, but that thought made him laugh and, as he faced Dudley, his laugh must have annoyed his cousin as Dudley asked, "What are you laughing for? I'm about to pay you back for that tail, you monster."

"I'm not a monster," Harry sighed, meeting Dudley's eyes as he drew on every ounce of his Gryffindor courage, "I'm just ahead of the curve: the things I've faced, the creatures I've fought, now _they're_ the monsters. I've faced a snake that would swallow you down in one bite and have room for Daddy for dessert…"

His verbally-drawn-upon courage seemed to be working as Dudley hesitated, his fists trembling as though he was envisioning such a creature; going with this, Harry continued, "And then there's the dragon that I had to help raise, the spiders that would leave Aunt Petunia's home in spider's webs within minutes and, of course, the _giant…three-headed…ferocious three-headed dog of the dead._ Dudley? Are you all right? You've gone quiet; what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Y-y-y-you're lying," Dudley squeaked, apparently now-having lost his strength to speak as he stepped back from Harry, though he didn't go too far. Instead, Harry knew that the big bad Big D wouldn't want to look weak in front of his cronies, "I-I-I'm going to t-t-tell Dad that y-y-you were t-t-talking about that f-f-freak place."

"What's he going to do?" asked Harry nonchalantly, "I escaped last year with a lovely flying car; the year before that, it was Hagrid, the large man that tried to turn you into more of a pig than you are: what could it be this year, Duddy-kins? Eh Poppet?"

He knew that it was silly to try and antagonise Dudley, but Harry was having too much fun; Dudley's eyes were now wide with horror as Harry mocked the baby-names that Aunt Petunia used on him, the young Gryffindor now holding the upper hand over his cousin. Suddenly, Dudley had become the weak one and, from the way that his fists were clenched, he didn't like it.

So, being Dudley, he did what he did best: he lashed out with his fists, Harry seeing the attack coming as though Dudley was moving in slow motion; not because of magic or anything like that, but because he was just too easy to antagonize. The soft thud of fist meeting brick had a smile on Harry's face, though that smile faded when Malcolm, Gordon and Piers grabbed him, Dudley now rounding on Harry with a look like an enraged dragon.

"Think you can insult me, freak?" asked Dudley, his fist coming around again, the feel of flesh on flesh making Harry gasp as he felt the air being forced out of him. Two more times, Dudley hit Harry in the chest, before smashing his fist against the young wizard's glasses and teeth, a part of Harry feeling slightly dismayed that he would have to ask Hermione to repair his glasses _again_.

However, as Dudley pulled away from smashing two of Harry's teeth out of his mouth, the young Gryffindor then felt…something: it was a magic that was unlike any other and, try as he might, it was like the survival instinct that Harry had come to rely on since the Chamber and before that had now returned. A strange buzzing sound echoed in his ears and, as he looked up at Dudley, who was now smirking victoriously at the beaten form of his cousin, Harry coughed once before he asked, "Is that all you've got?"

He didn't know why he said it, but Dudley didn't take the bait as he asked, "Why? What are you going to do, weakling? You need to learn your place and you need to learn it _now_!"

Harry was learning, but not in the way that Dudley intended; instead, the mockery of the word weakling, which was the one thing that Harry knew he wasn't, seemed to empower Harry, images of his victories over stronger opponents flashing through his mind: Fluffy, the troll, Norbert, Quidditch, Voldemort, Aragog and his nest, the Duelling Club – why he was remembering _that_, he didn't know, but it gave him the strength nonetheless – and finally, his most recent victory, defying Death itself, slaying a Basilisk and destroying the remnant of Voldemort's soul.

"Suddenly gone quiet, have we, Potter?" asked Dudley, slightly distracting Harry from his train of thought, though it did nothing to distract him from his resolve. Instead, he lifted his hands and, meeting Dudley's eyes, Harry shook his head before he drew on the knowledge inside him, the source of said knowledge being a mystery to him, but, as he lifted his hands, he pushed them together, the palm of his left hand being placed over the fist of his right.

"Look at that," Piers scoffed, "Freak's actually praying: what? Does he think that an answer's just going to fall out of the sky?"

Their laughter only fuelled Harry's resolve: he could _feel_ the power inside him and, while he didn't know _exactly_ what the power was, he knew this much: he didn't need a wand to use it and, more importantly, the Ministry _wouldn't_ trace this like they traced Dobby. Looking up to Dudley's eyes once more, Harry felt the power swirling around him, like the very air had come to his aid just like Piers had mocked him.

As the air gathered around him, Harry smirked as he felt the embraces of his captors loosen from his arms, Dudley now watching with fearful eyes as the gang backed away, actually _retreating_ from the freak. Barging past Harry, who had now switched his hand-gesture to make it seem like his fingers were locked together, his thumbs and end fingers pressed together at the tips, Dudley screamed, "Where are you going? You're not seriously running from the freak, are you?"

"N-N-No, of course not…Big D," Gordon laughed, "Just…it's getting…getting windy, isn't it?"

"Wind?" asked Dudley, "You're scared of a little wind: what kind of boys are you?"

"Ones that know when to fight and when to flee," Harry's voice whispered from behind Dudley, though his tone of voice had now become distant and ethereal, as though he was locked in a trance. Before any of the thugs could make another move, Harry's voice then spoke with an echoing command that boomed like thunder, **"WIND STYLE: HURRICANE JUTSU!"**

At his command, the winds that had swirled around Harry now blew outwards, sending Dudley and his gang scattering for the hills, none of them ever repeating the fact that they were sent running from the freak. However, back at the small alleyway, Harry watched as his power not only knocked Dudley, Malcolm, Gordon and Piers over as though they were pins in a game of bowling, but actually ripped their clothes from their bodies, the bins and spare bits of garbage around them being caught in the wind and, to the chagrin of the thugs, showering them in the resulting muck cloud.

Harry, meanwhile, filled with awe and wonder as he was, also suddenly felt _very_ tired; his weakness, his injuries and his somehow-summoned magic had drawn a lot out of his body and, as he released his hands, the wind dying down as though its task was accomplished, the last thing that Harry thought he'd heard was a voice calling out his name.

Darkness was all he saw after that…

_**ReikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Water;

That was the first thing that Harry was aware of when his senses started to come back to him; the sound of water running into a hollow device that clicked against what sounded like stone, before the sound of running water returned. As well as this rather unusual sound, a warm, spicy smell attracted Harry's nostrils, a bigger picture requesting to be let into his head, but, for now, Harry resigned himself to opening his eyes.

He was no longer lying on the floor of an alleyway near a Muggle school; now he was lying on a soft wool surface, a wooden ceiling overhead and, from what he could see, the room was lit by a small candle-flame chandelier that burned against the wall of the room. However, none of this was as surprising as the fact that, aside from the water feature and the calm, relaxing environment of the room, Harry also noticed that he wasn't alone in the room.

Next to his bed, pouring what looked like hot water into a mug of seasoned leaves was a man that appeared to be dressed in a robe that was wrapped around his waist, though the robe was cut off by a pair of dark silk trousers covering his waist and legs. From what Harry could see, as the man's image was at the corner of his vision, the man was bald on his head, a small beard and moustache around his mouth with the beard apparently twisted to resemble twin snakes wrapped around each other.

A pair of dark blue eyes looked to Harry as he noticed the man while the stranger then smiled before he asked, "So, you are finally awake, Harry-kun?"

"It…it would seem so, er…sir," Harry replied, recognising the man's accent to hold a small hint of the far east from the fact that he'd used an honorific to address Harry, possibly China or Japan, though he should have also guessed that from the robe and the appearance.

"My apologies," the man then laughed, setting the kettle that he'd been using down next to Harry before he held out his hand to Harry, "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Hiroko Ryusaki, a wizard just like you, but, also like you, I am one who knows the ancient art."

Shaking the man's hand, Harry asked calmly, "Begging your pardon, Hiroko…er…Hiroko-san, but what do you mean by the ancient art?"

He hoped that his address of the man was correct: he knew very little about honorifics except for what he'd read in an encyclopaedia he'd found before going to Hogwarts. Of course, the item in question didn't exist now as Dudley had destroyed it in an attempt to discredit Harry from being smarter than him.

"Your honorific is correct, Harry-kun," Hiroko told him, before that warm, comforting smile returned as he added, "And, as to what I mean by the ancient art, I refer to the power that you called upon in that alleyway: it was a mix of coincidence and good luck that I was drawn to that place when my…companion and I found you."

"And what was that power, Hiroko-san?" asked Harry, rubbing his hands as he then realised that any signs of the pain from before were gone.

"Ninjutsu, Harry-kun," answered Hiroko, handing the tea to Harry as he added, "Drink that: we can talk some more when you're wide awake."

Harry drank the tea…and suddenly felt wide awake: mostly because the tea was _very_ hot and refreshing, but also because there was a hint of energy to the drink that seemed to give vitality back to his muscles. Sitting upright, he graciously returned the cup to Hiroko before he asked, "I'm sorry, Hiroko-san, but did you just say that the power I used was…Ninjutsu?"

"I did," Hiroko answered, setting the cup down as he sat down, folding his legs carefully as he spoke to Harry, "You may not know of it, Harry-kun, but there are quite a few witches and wizards in the world that can use the arts and you, young friend, are one of them. When you used the ability, you harnessed a great power that, without strength or training, could be used for evil purposes or, at the very worst of scenarios, could actually kill you. In fact, if I had not turned up when I did and used what I knew of the art, I fear that I would not have gotten to you in time to save you."

"So it seems that I owe you my life, Hiroko-san," Harry realised, his words calm, but edged by a sense of duty and worry, "If…if you kept me here for payment, then…then please…tell me what I can do."

"I knew that you were a noble spirit, Harry Potter," Hiroko laughed, surprising Harry as he didn't use the honorific, but Harry also sensed that Hiroko wasn't here to insult him or insist any sort of foreknowledge about him. "Just like he told me that you were, isn't that right, my friend?"

It was only then that Harry noticed that there was another man in the room: a tall man with messy dark hair and grey eyes that made Harry think of a dog giving him a baleful expression. The man was dressed in light robes and seemed to be smiling, though with the scraggly beard and shaggy hair obscuring his mouth, Harry couldn't tell.

As he looked to this newcomer, however, Harry had a feeling that he knew him from somewhere, though the knowledge once again eluded him; thankfully, the man seemed to fill in the blanks as he sat down on the bed that Harry was laid on and, extending a hand, he put it on Harry's shoulder, the touch making Harry think of a fatherly embrace. "Harry…I've been waiting forever and a day to see you again kiddo…you probably don't remember me, so I'll do the honours."

He didn't know why, or he didn't know why _yet_, but he suddenly felt that he could trust the man and, when he addressed Harry with a soft air, those feelings were only confirmed as the man introduced himself;

"My name is Sirius Black and I'm…I'm your godfather."

between the Shinobi and its target;

Raiko Uchiha, Shinobi

_He didn't know why, or he didn't know why yet, but he suddenly felt that he could trust the man and, when he addressed Harry with a soft air, those feelings were only confirmed as the man introduced himself;_

"_My name is Sirius Black and I'm…I'm your godfather."_

Chapter 1: A Shinobi is Born

Harry felt a conflict of emotions well up inside him as he stared at Sirius Black, his eyes somehow able to keep his conflict unseen by the two men with him, though his clenched fists gave Sirius a guess as to the feelings that his godson was experiencing. Top of that list was most likely rage: rage towards Sirius for not being there for Harry when he was left with magic-hating Muggles and forced to act like a cross between a punching bag and a slave.

Then there was most likely shock: the shock that there was someone out there that he could openly talk about his family with and who actually liked Harry being around.

However, the one emotion that Sirius knew Harry felt most of all was confusion: who was Sirius and where had he been for twelve years and why was he being so nice and welcoming to Harry?

Foregoing any sort of verbal reaction, Sirius lifted his hands to show Harry that he was unarmed before he told the boy, "I know that you have questions, Harry, and I hope that I can do the best that I can to answer them. For now, though, I think it would benefit us both for you to listen to Hiroko: it's partially because of him that I'm not a bedraggled, half-starved waste of space that's somewhere between desperate and hungry for the chance to clear his name."

"Clear your name?" asked Harry, finally finding his voice as he glanced to Sirius, "Why would you say that?"

"Ah," Sirius replied, covering his eyes with one hand as he added, "As an old friend would say, I shouldn't have said that…ah well," he ran his hand over his face, letting out a deep sigh at the same time before he looked back to Harry as he explained, "I'll give you the proverbial abridged version for now, kiddo: I've been spending twelve years in Azkaban for a crime that I didn't commit and, were it not for a stroke of good luck, I would probably still be there now."

Harry wanted to ask more, but he steeled his resolve as he knew that Sirius had a point in suggesting that Harry listen to Hiroko first; curling his knees to his chest, Harry repeated his previous statement to the strange man, "So…where were we? Oh yes; I guess it seems that I owe you my life, Hiroko-san; what can I do to repay this debt to you?"

"Firstly," Hiroko chuckled, "None of the honorific stuff: despite my appearance and how I first addressed you, I actually left my Oriental side back there when I left Japan nearly twenty years ago. Secondly, I must ask you, Harry: are you sure that you're willing to repay this debt to me no matter what? I could ask you to kill for me or take on a truly dangerous task that could mean your own life is put at risk: I could even force you to call me your master for the rest of your life."

"I don't care," Harry replied, keeping his steeled resolve in place as he stared down the man that had helped him, "Clearly you have an idea about what happened to me and I don't know it, which means that it could have killed me. It was stupid and reckless and I'm both thankful and grateful for you helping me escape that hold and that possible threat. So, I ask you again, Hiroko: what do you ask in return for saving my life?"

"Every bit as stubborn as James was and more," Sirius muttered, earning a sideways glance from Harry; shrugging ruefully, Sirius added, "Well you are; ah well, you may as well tell him, Hiroko: he won't take no for an answer…not if he's truly Lily and James' kid."

"Very well," Hiroko agreed, clasping his hands and glancing to Harry with the air of an elder or a man of great power and influence; Harry didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like he was in the presence of someone that could give Dumbledore a run for his money. When Hiroko spoke again, it was with conviction and strength, but the man lost none of his kindness as he told Harry, "To repay me, Harry James Potter, I, Hiroko Daisuke Ryusaki, offer you a place as my student and protégé in the arts of the Shinobi."

For a moment, there was no sound save for the hollow click of the shishi-odoshi as it poured water into the small basin next to it.

Sirius wasn't surprised to see the shock on Harry's face as he considered the offer and the pride behind such a place: in exchange for saving his life, Hiroko was willing to share with Harry the secrets of the so-called 'ancient arts' of the Shinobi. What this meant was that Harry would become a student of the proverbial game, learning not only about Ninjutsu, but its counterparts of Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu and Kenjutsu. Harry would be taught the full works and, from what Sirius knew of the arts, they would certainly come in handy around Harry's life with and without magic.

Breaking the verbal silence around them, Harry took a deep breath, swallowed once and asked, "Why…why would you be willing to do this for me, Hiroko?"

"Because what you used in that enclosed space was no small power, Harry," Hiroko answered, his voice still as calm and comforting as Harry had heard him to be, "What you used was a Ninjutsu, a Ninja Art, but you combined it with one of the many different Nature Transformation Forms, or the Elemental Releases as they are also called and, even then, you held it for at least 30 seconds before your body succumbed to the lapse of energy and strength in your body and your chakra reserves."

"Chakra?" asked Harry, lifting a hand to his face as he tried to envision the sort of power that Hiroko had told him about: it was true that he didn't really remember the power or how he'd actually summoned it by _knowing_ what to do, but for now, there were questions that needed answering.

"Chakra is what a Shinobi, or Ninja, uses to invoke the power of their techniques, or their jutsus as they're more commonly known," Hiroko explained, knowing that Harry would need answers of his own before he gave the man his answer, "In a Ninja's life, there are three key jutsu types that are used: Ninjutsu, such as the Hurricane Jutsu that you summoned in that alleyway. Then there is the art of Genjutsu, or the 'Illusionary Art' which, as its name suggests, takes the form of illusions and deceptive jutsus that alter the fabric of reality around a target. Unlike the first, Genjutsu mostly targets a being's psyche, or their mental focus, instead of their physical senses."

"And what's the third?" asked Harry, actually surprising himself that he was listening to the man's explanations with such eagerness.

"The third doesn't really require chakra flow or hand seals like what you used to summon that hurricane," Hiroko explained, smiling proudly as he felt that he had found a true student's desires and a scholar's wish to learn more in the young wizard. "Taijutsu, which, simply put, is hand-to-hand combat and the defences against them; while a Ninja can use the first two on an almost daily basis, the one that they are expected to train hard in is Taijutsu as this amplifies their own physical strength, stamina levels and, with time and training, can also be used as a stress-test exercise for chakra control."

"No offence, Hiroko," Harry suddenly piped up, clearing his throat as he did so, "But you haven't actually explained _what_ chakra is; is it an energy or some sort of magical aid or…or what?"

"Chakra is energy, Harry," Hiroko explained, not upset that Harry had questioned him; if he accepted the offer, then he'd need to demonstrate a resolve for his answers and to learn more from his sensei. "The flow of physical and spiritual energy in the body that takes root in one or more of 361 different points of the body, or the tenketsu as it's more commonly known. When we perform hand signs, or seals, to create our jutsus, we combine that physical and spiritual energy and release it as a jutsu. However, as you saw in the alleyway, everybody has a limit to which their chakra can flow and to strengthen and increase this limit, there are exercises and tests that can be taken to increase your command of your body's chakra. Such exercises are known as chakra control and, if you accept my offer, then I will teach you some of the basic and, in due time, more advanced exercises of chakra control."

"And what about this other thing that you mentioned?" asked Harry, recalling the explanation about the power, no, the _jutsu_ that he had used against Dudley and his cronies, "This…Nature Transformation Form or…Elemental Release; what's that when it's at home?"

"Nature Transformation, also known as Elemental Release is the art of combining one of the big three as well as lesser jutsu forms that you'll learn about with the power of the elements," As Hiroko gave his explanation, Harry noticed the man then reach into his robe and withdraw what looked like a small piece of parchment. Indicating the item to Harry, Hiroko continued, "This is chakra paper and by using it, a Shinobi or a sensei can learn about the elemental affinities of a being's chakra and jutsu rank. As you may guess, Harry, there are five main types of Elemental Release: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water and Lightning. Within those types, there are others such as Storm, Ice, Darkness and Mist, but there are also releases for lesser-known elements like Magnetism and Sand as well as Crystal. However, for an example, I'll focus on my own Elemental Release Affinity, which is the element of Water."

As Harry watched, Hiroko then lifted the chakra paper and didn't move; yet, as Harry waited for a sign of his affinity, he gasped as the chakra paper then seemed to take the appearance of a tissue that had been run under the tap, the edges of the chakra paper dampening until, after a few seconds, the whole paper was damp and actually dripping water droplets into the cup in Hiroko's lap.

Anticipating Harry's question, Hiroko then explained, "This is the result of a Water-Release-Shinobi: by feeding chakra into the paper, his affinity is revealed when the paper becomes wet and soggy like this one has done. Similarly, there are such results for the other elements: for Earth, the paper would turn to dirt and crumble; for Fire, it would burst into flame and become ashes; for Wind, the paper would be cut in two and for Lightning, it would crumple up as though someone had scrunched it into a foldable ball-shape."

"So for me, it would be cut in two?" asked Harry, remembering how he had powered his first jutsu with Wind Style.

"Perhaps," Sirius reasoned, before he gave a smirk as he added, "But there are examples where more than one is revealed, isn't that right, Hiroko?"

"Sirius is correct," Hiroko explained, withdrawing another piece of the paper as he continued, "And before you give me your answer, Harry, I would like you to reveal to me what you can do: simply hold this paper in your fingers and channel your chakra into it."

"And how do I do that, Hiroko?" asked Harry, accepting the paper into his hand, before he felt rather silly as he turned it over, as though expecting to find the answers written on the paper.

"I see," Hiroko replied calmly, taking the paper from Harry and setting it down on the floor as he explained, "I suppose we should try and reawaken your flow; so, Harry, this is what I want you to do now: close your eyes and, without speaking, take several long deep breaths. Keep taking those breaths until you can feel the power that you felt when you summoned the hurricane; it will feel like the ebb and flow of the tides of the ocean and, when you can feel it, try and see it: for a normal Shinobi, the chakra flow represents itself as a light blue colour."

"I'll…I'll try," Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he was instructed and, taking several deep breaths, he tried to feel for the power that he'd experienced before blacking out. Mentally delving into his mind, Harry was surprised when he found what felt like an iron-hard wall surrounding a part of his mind that he'd never knew to exist: enforcing this part of his mind was a large blood-red door that seemed to be made from red diamonds and held together by a strong set of chains. However, from behind this door, Harry could indeed see and feel the ebb and flow of the power beyond and, just like Hiroko had said, it did indeed take on a sky-blue sort of colour.

If this _was_ his power source, his chakra's residence inside his body, then why was it sealed so tightly that Harry had only been able to experience it in a moment of crisis?

Was it like accidental magic?

Extending his mental-self's hand, Harry pressed his palm against the door, feeling slightly surprised that the door and the pulsing chakra beyond it actually felt warm to the touch, almost like the first touch of the sun on a summer morning. Eyeing the large door, Harry took a deep breath before he let his thoughts do the talking for him, 'If this _is_ my power, then please let me know what it feels like: I want to learn the ways of the Shinobi; I want to learn the way of the Ninja.'

The door, the chains and the power beyond actually seemed to listen to Harry; the strong chains began to glow with a powerful golden colour that seemed to be tinged by a dark aura for some unknown reason. After a few seconds, the chains vanished and Harry watched with awe as the door was opened and his body was _flooded_ with power: he'd never felt so strong or so in tune with his inner self. He could feel the energy from the day before and, for reasons that he couldn't quite explain, Harry also felt like a great archive of information had been opened to him as his mind was flooded with strange new information.

At the same time, the Pacific-Ocean-sized torrent of chakra flowed out from behind the door and seemed to drown Harry in its embrace, though, as it did so, Harry felt a strange static-like tingle running across his skin, his limbs feeling heavy and lead-weighed as though he was being pinned by a torrential windstorm. Finally, Harry's strange static feeling seemed to evolve into a full-bodied shockwave that danced over his body in a mix of fury and embraced warmth.

Harry had never felt so…alive…so strong!

Opening his eyes, Harry was slightly worried and confused when he saw Hiroko watching him with a mix of shock and disbelief, though the young wizard could see the edge of blue that danced over his skin like flames licking at his physical self. Lifting his hand, Harry clenched it into a fist before he asked, "Is…is this…"

"Your…your chakra," Hiroko answered, trying to mask his shock as he didn't want Harry to think that he was frightened of him, "Draw it back in for now, Harry and then, as I told you, try to feed it into the paper; if I'm right…if I'm right about this, then we'll be in for a surprise."

With his fist clenched, Harry took several deep breaths and concentrated harder than he had ever done before, watching with a sense of victory as the chakra flow was drawn back into his body. Once his body was clear of the aura, Harry reached down and picked up the paper; however, he'd barely held it for more than five seconds before the paper was slashed in two, the two pieces that remained then crinkling into crunched-up pieces before, to everyone's alarm, they seemed to be consumed by a vortex that left the spot in Harry's hand clear of chakra paper.

"What?" asked Harry, unaware of a worrying glance being shared between Sirius and Hiroko.

Sirius, however, broke the silence as he told Hiroko, "I think it may be ideal for you to try and convince Harry to accept your offer, old friend."

"He…he doesn't need to do that, Sirius," Harry explained, placing a hand against his chest before he bowed his head as he told Hiroko, "I…I would be honoured to learn from you, Hiroko-Sensei: if not to control my power, but to make sure that no-one else can use it against me."

"Then we shall begin with the relevant information, Harry," Hiroko replied, a sense of pride in his voice as he understood the shock and awe of his young student being outmatched by the need to control his power, "Your elements: though I can't quite recall the meaning of the vortex, I can tell you this much: you have an affinity with Lightning and Wind, which could also mean that, in due time, you'll be able to combine the two and form the Storm Release Techniques. It also seems that your chakra has actually been a part of you since birth, which is not unusual, but it is surprising because of the level of power. Where the jutsus are concerned, there are six different levels or ranks that a jutsu may fall under: E, D, C, B, A and finally S; from what I have seen of your chakra and your power last week…"

"Hang on, Sensei," Harry gasped, "I've been out of it for a _week?_"

"That's right, kiddo," Sirius chuckled, shaking his head at the penny finally dropping for Harry, "We're now two days from your thirteenth: a special day for a kid your age, but doubly special because of what you'll be able to do on that day."

"And we will get to that later, Harry," Hiroko added quickly, seeing Harry open his mouth to ask about the purpose of that day, "But for now, as I was saying, it's clear to me that your Hurricane Jutsu from last week is at least a B-Rank Jutsu, but it could also be called an A-Rank from the threat level against maintaining the power. One thing that you must learn about justus and chakra control is when to let go of your power: never try anything that seems too big for you or hold onto a fierce power for too long…otherwise, next time, I may not be there to help you, am I understood?"

"Yes, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry replied, before he folded his legs underneath him as Hiroko continued his talk with a discussion of the hand seals and how each one worked;

_Bird/Tori: (The Precision Seal) which allowed him to gain a more precise control over the jutsu._

_Boar/Ousu-buta: (The Stability Seal) which allowed him to make his jutsu more stable so they wouldn't fall apart._

_Dog/Inu: (The Longevity Seal) which allowed him to make sure his jutsu would stay in effect until he released them._

_Dragon/Ryu: (The Consistency Seal) which allowed him to keep the jutsu going while putting more chakra into it._

_Hare/Usagi: (The Multiplying Seal) which allowed him to replicate his jutsu into numerous ones._

_Horse/Uma: (The Restoration Seal) which allowed him to make a jutsu release its own chakra into something._

_Monkey/Saru: (The Forming Seal) which allowed him to control the size and shape of his jutsu._

_Ox/O-ushi: (The Force Seal) which allowed him to control the density and opacity of his jutsu._

_Ram/O-hitsuji: (The Focus Seal) which allowed him to focus his chakra._

_Rat/Nezumi: (The Animation Seal) which allowed his jutsu to move and alter more freely if he chose._

_Snake/Hebi: (The Control Seal) which allowed him to control his jutsu more precisely._

_Tiger/Tora: (The Power Seal) which allowed him to make his jutsu more powerful or add elemental effects to them._

By the end of their talk, Harry felt like he was ready to become one with this new world of strength and power, though he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about his power, his chakra and his elemental release that Hiroko-Sensei seemed to almost fear…

That night, while Harry and Sirius slept, Hiroko crept around the bed where his new student was resting and, moving to the cupboard where he'd kept his scrolls and information, he unsealed the one on Elemental Release and, after scanning through the information, gave an almost defeated sigh before he closed the scroll and, turning back to the sleeping Harry, adopted a look of worry and determination.

"The vortex," he whispered, watching as his student's brow furrowed with the strain of some sort of dream, "Of course: I should have known; I only hope that Harry has the strength to withstand the backlash from _that_ Technique."

Then, closing his cupboard, Hiroko disappeared through the screen that divided Harry's room from the rest of his house and, turning out his light, the elder Ninja spent a few moments staring at the ceiling before he closed his eyes.

All the while, he was determined to help his young Genin discover, learn, master and control one of the toughest, scariest Release Techniques ever…

"Harry…wake up, Harry…come on, open your eyes…"

Drawn out of an apparently peaceful slumber, Harry squinted his eyes against a bright golden light that seemed to shine from the edge of his vision; as his vision cleared, which surprised Harry as he still couldn't get over a revelation that Hiroko-Sensei had managed a healing jutsu to heal his eyesight, which was the _big_ revelation that his mind hadn't allowed him to accept yet. However, as his vision cleared, Harry felt a mix of shock and disbelief worm its way into his heart as he saw a young woman standing within the bright light that threatened to blind him. For a moment, Harry had to wonder why Sirius wasn't affected by the light, but that thought vanished when he got a closer look at the woman in the light.

He _knew_ her: red hair, slightly-pale skin, emerald-green eyes that matched his own and finally, a smile that told Harry that all was well…

Lily Potter, his Mother, was somehow standing next to his bed, her eyes filled with a warmth and light that seemed to erase any fears or concerns that burned in Harry at that moment in time.

"M…Mum?" asked Harry shakily, "How…how are you…is this…is someone using a Genjutsu on me?"

"No, honey," Lily replied, her voice soft and musical to Harry's ears, though he also noticed that she was close to tears as she sat down on the bed next to him, the surface underneath her not even shifting as she looked to him. "It's really me: I'm really here and I'm really proud of you for finally accepting and discovering your destiny."

"Destiny?" asked Harry, "You mean…as a Ninja?"

"That's right," Lily replied, her hand brushing over Harry's fringe and, to his surprise, he could _feel_ her brushing his locks aside before she eyed the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead as she explained, "I cast this powerful jutsu the night that your Dad and I were killed: it could only be activated when you managed to open the gates surrounding your chakra reserves…and your legacy."

"Legacy?" asked Harry, partially stunned at the power used by his own Mother; now he understood why so many people said that her love for him was the weapon Voldemort had been destroyed by. "What…what legacy?"

"Our legacy," Lily explained, her hand now resting in Harry's as she explained, "And now your legacy: not only as Harry James Potter, child wizard and student of Gryffindor…but…as the last son of an ancient family of Ninja…a family with an amazing gift and knack for jutsu."

"What…what family?"

"The one that I was born into and stolen from at a young age," Lily explained, her voice filling with strength as she explained, "In the magical world and the Muggle one, I was known as Lily Alexandra Evans, apparent Muggleborn and Charms prodigy, but, in our world, the world of Ninja, my _true_ name never left me…nor will yours leave you."

"What name?"

"My name," Lily answered, her eyes now staring into Harry's as she explained, "Is Tsubaki Kurenai Uchiha, daughter of the previous Lord Uchiha, my Father and, as I am your Mother, so too was he your grandfather. The grandfather of Harry James Potter…or as one of us…"

She then placed her hand on Harry's forehead as she revealed Harry's legacy and his real name;

"As Raiko Kakashi Uchiha, the last Uchiha!"

"_My name," Lily answered, her eyes now staring into Harry's as she explained, "Is Tsubaki Kurenai Uchiha, daughter of the previous Lord Uchiha, my Father and, as I am your Mother, so too was he your grandfather. The grandfather of Harry James Potter…or as one of us…"_

_She then placed her hand on Harry's forehead as she revealed Harry's legacy and his real name;_

"_As Raiko Kakashi Uchiha, the last Uchiha!"_

Chapter 2: The Last Uchiha

Harry, or Raiko as he was _apparently _known, felt a whole new whirlwind of questions spinning around inside his head as he looked to his Mother's ghostly form, her soft green eyes being the only things that stopped Harry asking any questions that could hurt this moment. The one question that he wanted to ask was: how could he be the grandson of some kind of Shinobi clan and not really know about it?

Did anybody else know about it? (That was the next question)

Why had he never been told the truth about his scar and his parentage? (That had to be the third question)

While the questions raced through Harry's mind, Lily seemed to sense her child's distress and, as she looked to him, she ran a soft hand over his skin once more before she explained, "Being Raiko doesn't change who you are inside, Harry: it's just the name that Shinobis and Ninja Clans across the world would recognise you as if you told them it. Think of it as a replay on your Dad's knack for having an alias to his name, power and his legacy as a Marauder of Hogwarts."

'What's a Marauder and what's Dad got to do with it?' wondered Harry, but he didn't let his thoughts be heard by anyone except himself. Instead, he looked back into his Mother's eyes before he asked, "Why are you telling me this now? Because I've discovered the power of Ninjutsu?"

"That's half the reason," Lily answered, her hand now moving to massage the skin around Harry's hand, her eyes lowered as she seemed to enjoy the moment with her son, "But the other half is because, quite simply, I believe you're old enough and able enough to know the full story about who and what you are. Our birth family, Harry, the Uchiha Clan, is one of the oldest-living Ninja clans in the world and, though it's not in my nature to boast, we _are_ one of the most powerful. With abilities over elemental release jutsus that no-one else can command as well as our…birth-blood ability, we're considered pretty tough and hard to put down. Skills, as I understand it that have been passed onto you, am I right?"

Harry blushed at the comment, but he didn't say anything to argue against his Mother's point: he _was_ hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived and had summoned the will and belief to survive death not once, but twice. Then there was his way for being restless, slightly reckless and able to take on any challenge with a never-say-die attitude; one word for that: the troll!

'Okay, so that's two words,' thought Harry, heaving a sigh before he asked, "So…now that I've revealed myself as a Ninja…erm…what are you here for, Mum?"

"To give you two very special gifts," Lily explained, her voice now turning into a tone that was similar to Harry listening to one of his teachers, "The first is a little added knowledge on your styles and some jutsus that will come in handy for you; and the second…well, I don't want to say too much about it, but you'll learn how to control it before you go back to school, okay, Harry?"

"O…kay," Harry replied, watching as his Mother's hands were lifted, her eyes fixed on her son as she shifted between four different seals – Ram, Boar, Dragon and Snake – while her body seemed to shine with bright blue chakra, though Harry did notice that his Mother's blue chakra had an edge of white to it that seemed to snake over to his body as she declared her jutsu:

"**SPIRIT STYLE: LEGACY RELEASE JUTSU!"**

Then, before Harry could ask any more questions, he let out a gasp as his Mother's hands were pressed on either side of his head, her chakra still flowing into him and through his body. For a short second, nothing happened, but then a fierce heat surged through Harry's body, starting up at the crown of his head and moving through him with such speed and ferocity that it may as well have been moving through his nervous system. Every time the chakra touched a certain part of Harry's body – crown of the head, forehead, top of the spine, between the shoulders on the spine, behind the lungs on the spine, behind the stomach on the spine, at the base of the spine and finally at the heart – the energy seemed to coalesce together with a mix of Harry's physical self and his magical self, causing 2 seconds of extreme pain that shot through Harry before he found himself clean once more of pain.

Finally, once the chakra had completely flowed through Harry's body, the young Ninja felt a sensation behind his eyes as though the area inside the eyeball was vibrating faster than a dragonfly beating its wings. The sensation itched and throbbed against Harry's optic nerves, though this sensation only lasted a total of twenty seconds, which included 5 brief seconds of time that Harry was free of the itching in his eyes. Once that had passed, Harry felt…different; not different in a bad way, but he did feel something different inside him.

He couldn't quite explain it, but whatever it was, it felt…pretty good.

"There," Lily whispered, easing her son's head back down onto his pillow, "Rest now, little Raiko, and when you wake up, I know that Sirius and Hiroko will train you well: you know that it was me who introduced Sirius to the man that you now call Sensei?"

"It…it was?" asked Harry, suddenly feeling drained, almost as though he'd run the length and breadth of the Quidditch Pitch with titanium around his legs.

"That's right," Lily explained, keeping her place next to her son, speaking with him as though he was a few years younger and she was telling him a bedtime story. "Sirius, James and Remus knew that I was a Shinobi when I first discovered my own release of our family's classic Fire Style when I was your age. Oh, and you'll meet Remus before long as I doubt that Sirius would keep a good friend away from you: you can trust Remus as much as you can Sirius and Hiroko. Anyway, I digress: Hiroko was a one-year transfer student during my fourth year and, on top of keeping your Dad away from me so that I could train, I had Hiroko and his Father, Hiashi, teach me all about the ways of a Ninja: from the base level of Genin up to the high level of Jonin. In fact, before James and me…before we died, and before he himself died, Hiashi told me that I could actually unlock the potential to become what's known as a Sennin or Sannin Ninja: a Legendary Ninja. Sadly, both of us parted ways and, until recent times, I never thought that I would see Hiroko again."

"I…I'm not Fire Style, Mum," Harry muttered, lifting three fingers as he explained, "Hiroko-Sensei told me that…that I was Wind, Lightning and…and some third style that he wasn't sure of. Is…is that a bad thing?"

"No," Lily answered, before she brushed her lips against her son's forehead as she added, "I don't know what the third style could be, but to be blessed with Wind and Lightning makes me impressed in you. I want you to know that I will always be watching you and that I want you to use your talents in any way that you want. Other than Hiroko and even then during your training, you're to consider nobody your superior. Also, I think that you should be on the lookout for what we used to call a Team: a trio of ninja students that learned together and shared styles and social time; if my gift has worked, then you'll be able to use one of your new skills to do just that."

Harry just smiled as he also gave a massive yawn, his green eyes half-closed as he whispered, "I…I'll never stop caring about…about you…Mum."

"I know, honey," Lily replied, tucking Harry back under his covers before she stood up and, seeing Harry return to the arms of sleep's embrace, she stepped away from his bed, stopping only once to glance to Sirius before she ran through a few hand seals – Dog, Bird, Horse – and, aiming her hands at Sirius, she gave one last command:

"**NINJA ELEMENT ART: FIRE STYLE RELEASE JUTSU!"**

At her words, Lily watched as a trail of red chakra left her fingertips and, snaking towards Sirius, seemed to envelop him in the power before it seeped into his body, the sleeping former Azkaban inmate doing nothing except turning over and, almost like a dog, twitching his hands in a manner to show he was dreaming.

However, he had no idea of the green eyes that watched him as Lily's ghost vanished from view, leaving her son safe in the care and protection of his godfather and sensei.

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

When the warm rays of sunlight first streamed into the room where Harry slept, the first thoughts of the young shinobi-in-training was that the events overnight had been nothing but an intense dream. However, those thoughts were soon chased away when he stretched his arms up and, as he quickly ran through a revision of the twelve hand-seal signals, Harry gasped as his body became overwhelmed by an intense amount of chakra. Lifting one of his hands to his forehead, Harry also felt a strange warmth stirring inside him as he brushed his fingers over his once-pained scar, his eyes watering slightly as he realised that it couldn't have been a dream.

She'd really been there;

This also meant that Harry hadn't dreamt that his Mother had told him that he had a real Shinobi namesake: Raiko Kakashi Uchiha, the last of the clan and newest ninja in training.

'No,' Harry reminded himself, also recalling what his Mother had said about the base to the expert, 'Genin…and my Mother was a Jonin, but could have been a Sannin, or a Legendary Ninja.'

He also remembered something about two gifts, the first of which he could feel passing through his body as he ran through the seals, his eyes widening with awe and wonder whenever his chakra levels seemed to increase, the meaning behind the increase being interpreted as to show that Harry's first gift had been received: this…Legacy Release Jutsu.

But the method that she'd used: Spirit Style; Hiroko-Sensei hadn't talked about that one and, try as he might, Harry couldn't understand how such a style was possible by a spiritual being who was, for all intents and purposes, dead.

'Then again,' thought Harry, shifting his body so that he was sat in a basic lotus position, closing his eyes once more as he began to meditate – an exercise that Hiroko had asked him to do upon waking – and focus his chakra. 'Mum had said that she cast the jutsu, so, whatever jutsu she cast, maybe she made it so that her spirit was animated into a near-corporeal state…I don't know; just when I think I understand this new world, along comes something new to change that.'

Settling into his meditations, Harry resigned himself to his focusing exercise, though he never forgot the chance that he'd had just a few hours beforehand;

The chance to see his Mother again…and let her know he was still doing everything he did for her…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

"Happy birthday to you; happy birthday to you; happy birthday dear Harry; happy birthday to you."

Harry tried not to blush as Sirius and Hiroko shared in the typical celebratory song for the anniversary of his birth, the reason for his blushing being the fact that Sirius couldn't sing to save his life. Seated in the dining room of Hiroko's home, which Harry had learned in the past few days was located in the hills of Devon close to the coastline between Swansea and the English coastline, the young Shinobi thanked both his sensei and his godfather for their song and, to Sirius' amusement, added his thought about Sirius being unable to sing.

Afterwards, Hiroko handed Harry a wrapped gift that was revealed to be a new suit of clothes: a midnight-blue shirt and jeans with black highlights and a pair of silver clasps along the knees and elbows of the suit, which Hiroko explained were used to remove the lower sleeves in case of heat. His final part of the gift was a dark headband with a silver plaque, though in the centre of the headband was a black insignia shaped like a proud lion rising on its haunches.

"Since the days of villages are over," Hiroko explained, watching with pride as Harry fastened the headband around his fringe, which also happened to obscure that accursed scar, "Sirius and I agreed that this one would be more beneficial for you; you've already proven that you can Substitute, Transform and Clone yourself pretty good already, Harry. So I have no qualms about giving you this gift and proclaiming you an official Genin of the Land of Gryffindor: congratulations."

"Thank you, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry remarked, recalling how he had shared the events of his nightly visit from his Mother's spirit; sure enough, Hiroko had explained about Spirit Style being an advanced style jutsu like Storm, Ice and Mist, though it wasn't as commonly used as those three. Harry also shared his new name with them and, at a suggestion from Sirius, they agreed that Raiko would be a nickname used for Shinobi-only contacts between them, Harry – when he was at Hogwarts – and any team-mates that Harry made at Hogwarts.

"As for you, Sirius," Hiroko then added, eyeing the former inmate with an air of disappointment, "Just because Lily's spirit unlocked the power of Fire inside you does _not_ mean that you can slack off on your training. If you haven't achieved Genin by the time Harry goes back to Hogwarts, you'll be in the dog-house…_literally_."

Sirius gulped: Hiroko wasn't his sensei, but he did share in the sessions with Harry and read from the scrolls held by the Ryusaki elder on Fire Style Techniques, though he was surprised when Harry had to remind him that the style was originally his Mother's. This gave Sirius a new sense of honour and purpose to watch over his young pup and, as he watched Harry disappear for a moment, only to return dressed in his new clothes, he was amazed at how mature and slightly intimidating Harry looked.

Handing his godson his gift, Sirius tried not to laugh when Harry opened the gift and revealed a solid silver signet ring, which Sirius then explained, "It's the ring that a lord of the House gives to the one that they consider Heir Primus worthy: since my only other option is Lucius' uppity little brat, I think it's a fair decider that you become my heir in the event of my death, pup."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry beamed, giving his godfather a strong hug before he added, "By the way, what did you mean the other day when you said I'd have surprises today?"

"Well," Sirius explained, "Since you're the last son of House Potter _and_ you're on an orphaned state from your family, Hiroko can take you to Gringotts and allow you to announce yourself as Lord Potter, which would also mean that you could ask Gringotts about any treasures kept by the Uchiha family head or even by your Mother."

"And," added Hiroko, handing Harry a final wrapped present, "This is just one part of that surprise concerning your Uchiha Headship; however, before I actually _let_ you open it, I want you to promise me that you won't use the knowledge inside for evil. Promise me, Harry!"

"I give you my word of honor, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry replied, putting his hand over his heart before graciously accepting the gift; opening the present, Harry's eyes widened again when he revealed a bound scroll sealed with a clasp shaped like the lion on his headband and, next to the scroll, there was a journal with a title that caught Harry's attention:

_Diary of a Sharingan Jonin by Tsubaki Uchiha_

"This belonged to my Mother," Harry whispered, eyeing Hiroko warily as he asked, "What are you doing with this?"

"The power of Uchiha is not only rare, but coveted by many," Hiroko explained, indicating the diary, "That was given to me the day before Lily married James and she asked me to keep a hold of it until the time was right. Now, unless you've been sneaking into my private scrolls, you won't understand exactly what a Sharingan is, will you?"

Harry shook his head, though he kept his eyes on the scroll accompanying his Mother's journal: there was something truly powerful about it: he could _feel_ it inside his chakra points. It seemed to reach out and vibrate almost soothingly against his body.

"Sharingan," explained Hiroko, smiling proudly now as he knew that Harry wouldn't misuse this information, "Is one of a few rare forms of jutsu known as dojutsu or the Jutsus of the Eyes. Other than Sharingan, there are also two other forms: Byakugan, which belonged to another ancient clan known as Hyuga, or the Rinnegan, which is said to be _extremely _rare and almost unbeatable. However, the Sharingan, or the 'Copy-Eye' to give it the alternate name, is powerful all on its own."

"How powerful?" asked Harry; he didn't mean for the question to sound selfish, but the Sharingan _did_ sound interesting.

"Imagine being able to know your enemy's moves even before they make them," Hiroko replied, his tone becoming cryptic as he spoke to his student. "Or to know the precise movements of your targets, thus allowing you to mimic and anticipate an attack: well, on a basic level, that's the Sharingan. However, it does possess some advanced abilities that can be recognized through what is known as tomoe, or 'level indicators' whenever one casts the Sharingan."

"If I remember," Sirius piped up, "There are three main points to the Sharingan's tomoe amount, aren't there, Hiroko?"

"Three main levels and two advanced levels with a rare power thrown in for good measure," Hiroko explained, opening the journal in Harry's hands as he added, "Take a look."

Lowering his eyes to the book, Harry read the information:

_**Name**__: Sharingan Copy Wheel Eye_

_**Type**__: Dojutsu Eye Skill_

_**Abilities: First Tomoe:**_

_Ability to see through any Illusion or deception._

_Ability to see movement at an extremely reduced rate._

_**Second Tomoe:**_

_First Tomoe abilities amplified._

_Ability to Copy any ability with the exception of other Kekkai Genkai._

_**Third Tomoe:**_

_First and Second Tomoe abilities amplified further._

_Ability to analyze and predict future events such as opponent movements._

_Ability to cast illusions and hypnosis through eye contact._

_**Mangekyou Sharingan Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye**_

_All Tomoe abilities further amplified._

_**Tsukiyomi Moon Reader**__ – is a genjutsu created by the Uchiha Clan and it can only be performed by someone who possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsukiyomi is contained in the user's right Mangekyou eye. Tsukiyomi is activated when the Mangekyou Sharingan makes eye contact with someone trapping the victim in an illusion inside their own mind. The caster has complete control over space and time and can choose to torture the victim any way they want, for as long as they want. _

_Seventy-two hours of torture in the illusion could be only a minute in the real world. The genjutsu is so intense that even elite Jôunin will fall prey to it if they make eye contact. According to rumour only an Uchiha can fight the technique, but they do not need a Mangekyou to counter it as long as they are very skilled with the normal Sharingan. The Tsukiyomi takes a large amount of chakra and can only be used limited times a day._

_**Amaterasu Shining Heaven**__ is a ninjutsu that was created by the Uchiha Clan and can only be performed by someone who possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan. The Amaterasu is contained in the user's left Mangekyou eye. When used the black flame will leak out of the right eye of the users and consume the target, the flames will burn through almost anything such as barriers or even a normal flame. _

_The black flames are said to burn for seven days and seven nights. Anything within the field of vision of the Mangekyou Sharingan will be burned by the flames. The jutsu as two major draw backs the first one is it takes a large amount of chakra for usage, as a result it can only be used a limited times a day. The second drawback is that the power of the flame damages the user's eye; the more it is used the worse the damage becomes_

_**Susanoo Impetuous Male**__ – Ability to create a spiritual being which possesses the Sword of Totsuka, anything cut by the blade will be sealed into a blissful dream genjutsu for all eternity. The Sword of Totsuka is the perfect counter to any weapon's attack. Susanoo has a shield named Yata's Mirror that will reflect any attack thrown at it. _

_The shield will protect the user from any harm making them invincible. Unlike the Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi the Susanoo doesn't require chakra. Susanoo still puts a great strain on the user's body which limits how long the user can use the technique. If Susanoo is used to long the user will collapse._

_**Flaws**__: _

_Distortion of reality conserving time. User will see things moving in slow motion in addition to seeing through any illusion or deception. If one cannot keep up with the eye themselves the ability is relatively useless_

_Only abilities and skills can be copied. The Sharingan will give the user the ability to memorize and use any ability they see instantly. It will not teach the limitations, flaws, strategy or uses of the ability unless they too are seen_

_Any skill or ability not seen or not seen clearly cannot be copied_

_Use of the Mangekyou takes large amounts of power and creates a strain on the eyes when used. When used too often the eyes can drain the user of all their energy rendering them unconscious._

_The Mangekyou can only be safely used at will by the creator of the bloodline without the limitations of having their eyesight begin to fail. Anyone must activate it for the first time through extreme mental trauma. Usually killing one's own best friend._

_**Notes:**__ Variations of the Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu can be created at the will of the user but only through experimentation and time._

"Yikes," Harry whispered, looking up from the book as he finished reading through the information on the Sharingan Power, "No wonder you told me to swear not to use it for evil, Hiroko-Sensei; with that Tsukiyomi ability, I could actually hurt someone."

"Any of the abilities could hurt someone, Harry," Sirius explained, his voice calm as he indicated the book, "Even though she had the training and the bloodline like you, Lily _never_ used the Mangekyou powers because she feared their corruptive influences; if she has blessed you with the power as your second gift, then you'll have the advantage of knowledge, but you may only be at the first tomoe level."

"So, to put it simply, I have some training to do," Harry agreed, nodding as he looked back to the information in his lap: a part of him beginning to wonder what sort of power he truly held if he could distort reality and command such powerful flames.

Especially since he _was_ a Wind and Lightning Style Uchiha…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

If Harry thought the surprises were over when he'd learned about the Sharingan and the power of his legacy, they were nothing compared to the surprises that greeted him at Gringotts. He may have entered there with hope and light shining in his mind and heart, but when he left the place, he was more than angry: he was _furious!_

First, he'd learned that Dumbledore had been the one to place him at the Dursleys knowing full well that they hated magic and would therefore hate him; second, the Dursleys had been getting paid for his upkeep, only for Harry to see all that money going to Dudley. He may have promised not to use the Sharingan for evil, but those Dursleys would learn the true price of family when Harry next saw them.

Thankfully, Hiroko and Sirius had been right when they'd told Harry that he could become Lord Potter and, as he left the bank in a rage, Harry fingered the solid gold pendant around his neck that held his Lord's Rings for House Potter and Clan Uchiha. He _could_ have worn the rings, but he wanted to deal with some outside business before making any moves as Lord Potter.

Third on the list of anger-drawing influences was the fact that there was a marriage contract that had apparently been witnessed by Lily and James _two years after they'd died_ and the dowry was being paid from the day that Harry had met the other half of the contract: Ginny Weasley.

According to the contract, the Weasleys would be given an amount agreed by the heads of the family for each year that their children were at Hogwarts and, counting Bill and Charlie, Harry estimated nearly eight years' worth of payments had been drawn out. Thankfully, Griphook and Barchoke – who were the goblin liaisons for House Potter and Clan Uchiha – had promised Harry that they'd look into it and, with that, Harry had gone down to the vault belonging to Uchiha, withdrew a few items that he could train with and left for Diagon.

All the while, he felt a mix of betrayal and hurt: his best friend was his best friend because he was not only being paid for it, but he was clearly trying to grease the proverbial palm of the one that would become a brother-in-law in due time. Well, Harry had not only nullified the contract, but he silently vowed that he'd be having a few choice words with his so-called friends when the time was right.

After all, he may have only been reading through the journal for a manner of hours, but Harry had already discovered a few surprises about his dojutsu that would give him the answers he needed.

Yes, he wouldn't be evil about it, but he _would_ be vengeful…

_NO-ONE_ took advantage of the lack of knowledge of Raiko Uchiha and got away with it.

Raiko Uchiha, Shinobi Sorcerer

_Yes, he wouldn't be evil about it, but he would be vengeful…_

_NO-ONE took advantage of the lack of knowledge of Raiko Uchiha and got away with it._

Chapter 3: An Uchiha's Revenge

"…92…93…94…"

"Harry, are you in there?"

"Come in, Sirius…95…96…97…"

Sirius opened the door to Harry's room within Potter Manor, a smile crossing his face as he saw his godson running through a few exercise drills, in this case, push-ups, which would help strengthen his body and his physical defence levels within taijutsu. Harry, on the other hand, dressed in the clothes that Hiroko had given him for his birthday, glanced up once before he asked, "What…98…what's wrong? 99…100!"

Reaching the centennial level of his count, Harry slowly rose to his feet as Sirius watched with awe and disbelief: ever since his birthday, Harry had trained his mind and body to a level that any mentor would be proud of, be they from the ninja world or the magical world _or_ the Muggle world. At first, it had been tough for Harry to do 10 push-ups, but, with daily training and continued exercises with Hiroko, the young Uchiha Clan Head had become a real warrior inside and out.

Sirius, tossing Harry a towel from the rack to his left, chuckled before he explained, "Hiroko was wondering if you've got everything prepared for tomorrow."

"In more ways than one," Harry replied, knowing that he was now less than a day away from his first day back at Hogwarts for his third year. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, Harry then added, "And don't worry, Sirius: I'll find the snivelling little traitor for you and bring him to justice: then you won't be confined to the Manor for much longer."

"Thanks, Harry," Sirius muttered, recalling the day that he had told Harry the full story behind the dark events of Halloween Night; learning that Pettigrew was still alive, Harry had shown an air of determination to clear Sirius' name and his determination fuelled not only his physical studies, but his magical and ninja studies as well. He was determined to claim the coward and bring him to justice, though he didn't tell Hiroko or Sirius that his desire was also based around revenge.

This, he knew, wouldn't help as Sirius needed Pettigrew alive if he were truly going to clear his name, but, as Harry had learned in Diagon, the people considered Sirius to be the real traitor and, for that reason, the Ministry had put a price on Sirius' head. If it wasn't for Hiroko and Harry's combined abilities, Sirius would have been found and outed as the criminal that he supposedly was when he and Hiroko had accompanied Harry to the Alley.

A complex transformation jutsu combined with a spell that Sirius called a Notice-Me-Not charm had helped as well.

Running a hand through his raven-black hair, Harry then asked, "How will I get in touch with you without Dumbledore or one of the traitors getting to my mail? Remember that I haven't been able to use Hedwig since my…accident."

"Is that what you call it?" asked Sirius, recalling the day that Harry had tried to learn a Lightning Release Jutsu and, instead of the desired effect, he'd accidentally injured one of Hedwig's wings and left the owl in a panicked state around him. Since then, Hiroko had gone to provide Harry with the means to heal Hedwig _and_, at the same time, get a hold of a second owl for business. However, Hedwig still flew away in a panic whenever she saw Harry approach and, even worse, just the day before, she had flown away from the Manor and he hadn't seen her since.

Harry just hoped that Dumbledore or one of those who had been revealed to be against him would get to her before he had the chance to apologise. She was his first friend; it would destroy him in ways beyond any Jutsu's power to lose her because he couldn't control his power like that.

With a soft smile, Sirius then explained, "Hedwig will come around, Harry and, as for your question, if you need to send any word to me, then just go to Remus: after all, we did learn in Diagon that he would be the new Defence Teacher thanks to Barchoke's information about the school."

"How a goblin knew about the business of Hogwarts, I'll never know," Harry laughed, straightening his headband before he let his fingers drift over the silver plaque, his eyes now filled with doubt as he asked, "Do you…do you think that I should wear this?"

"Yes," Sirius answered, "Thanks to Hiroko's letter to Minerva, she'll know that you're taking part in some private studies and we also know that she'll accept it: after all, she is your Head of House and someone that, from what we know, _isn't_ against you with any sort of foreknowledge about Dumbledore's plans. Oh, and do try to avoid the old man: if you meet his eyes, then you'd better use your _new glasses_ so that your powers can protect you."

"I'll remember," Harry agreed, knowing that it would be a fool's errand to underestimate the enemy that waited for him at Hogwarts. Besides, he'd learned through his training that a ninja never let his guard down; not even when he was with friends and those that he thought he could trust. As Sirius had summed it up from an old teacher of his, Harry would need Constant Vigilance to succeed from this day forth at Hogwarts.

And, in less than twenty-four hours, that task and the necessary protections would be needed as Harry started once more at Hogwarts…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Hiroko escorted Harry to King's Cross the next morning, the young Uchiha feeling a mix of emotions well up inside him as he saw familiar faces on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, each of them giving him either a curt nod or a friendly hello. Some, he noticed, seemed almost intimidated to speak to him, though Harry figured that was because he was taller, slightly stronger and, of course, wasn't wearing his glasses.

Reaching an ideal compartment, Harry turned to Hiroko before he bowed his head to his mentor, his voice calm as he explained, "I'll be in touch as soon as I'm able, Hiroko-Sensei; what do you want me to do about these sessions where I can train?"

"As soon as you discover your first partner in fate, Harry," Hiroko explained, his own voice laced with command as he addressed his student, "Send word with your alias so that I know it's from you and I'll reply with information about your training instructions. In the meantime, I expect you to keep up with your physical training and keep to the healthy diet that you've been living on for the past few weeks. And remember, any trouble and you can go to Remus for help; also, if you suspect any foul play, then you can use your gift and see the truth with a new set of eyes."

Harry, knowing that his sensei was referring to the power of the Sharingan, inclined his head to Hiroko before he turned and boarded the train, thankful for his sensei introducing him to the art of sealing and storage scrolls. With a few charms and a little chakra, Harry was able to use said scrolls to store his books, robes, essentials and his training journals, though, for appearances' sake in Gryffindor, he'd also stored his trunk and, with a few defensive jutsus provided by Hiroko that only Harry could unseal, he knew that his things would be safe.

Opening the door to the compartment where he was going to be sitting, Harry felt a mix of relief and gratitude as he found the compartment to be empty. Setting his storage scrolls under his seat, Harry sat down, closed the door and, lifting his hand in a Dog hand sign, he focused his chakra before he whispered, **"Ninja Art: Security Alert Jutsu!"**

Releasing his energy, Harry watched with an amused grin as his door was coated by a thin silvery sheet that vanished into the wood of the doorframe, the young Genin then returning to his seat as he considered this jutsu and its power. Found among the journals written by his Mother, Harry had learned that this particular art created a veil of chakra that would inform Harry of anyone trying to enter a protected or sealed area. This was also one of the jutsus that Hiroko had used on Harry's trunk and, no matter where he was in the school, Harry would know in a heartbeat if his possessions were under threat.

But, for now, Harry just wanted a peaceful train ride and, with his jutsus and with his hidden additions to his arsenal kept securely within hand's reach, Harry was determined to get just that. As he waited for the train to set off, Harry actually scoffed as he recalled the day that Hiroko had taught him about the hidden body jutsus that, like his storage scrolls, would allow him to store specific items on his body under an illusionary form of chakra control. It had taken some work, but Harry finally managed to keep a selection of three items hidden on his person: his wand, of course, was hidden on a seal that was infused with his right wrist and forearm. Then there was the basic ninja weapon of the kunai, which Harry had managed to keep a collection of five hidden in a seal on his left arm and, finally, on each of his shoulders was a seal of combination that housed the other weapon of the ninja, the shuriken.

Settling into his seat, Harry heard Hiroko's instructions for these seals echoing in his mind;

"These storage scrolls are in direct contact with the tenketsu, or chakra points on your body; by channelling your chakra to one of these points, you can release the seal without a hand-sign or any sort of command. In the case of your wand, you can also summon it out with your magical core, but, for energy's sake, you should use your chakra. Releasing it takes no real effort _if_ you have been keeping to your control exercises as I've asked you to."

Of course, being a studious type, Harry _had_ taken to his chakra control exercises and used them in many different ways and forms, though his time at the Manor had also helped. Located within the hidden places of Sherwood Forest as it was, Harry had been able to use the forestry and the foliage for assistance on his control techniques. He could now scale a twelve-foot tree without tiring or stumbling and he could hold seven leaves on each arm before he tired out.

As for the water-walking exercise, Harry hadn't really tried that one, though Hiroko had shown him how to channel the chakra to his feet and control it through his own Water Release Jutsus. So, in a technical state, Harry _had_ learned how to command and control his chakra pathways, which came in handy not only for his storage scrolls, but his seals and maintaining certain jutsus.

'Now,' thought Harry, 'If I could just find a way to maintain my chakra through my Sharingan.'

Harry was just on the first tomoe level of his Sharingan power, but, despite his best exercises and his best efforts, he couldn't really gather enough chakra within his head to evolve it to the next stage or maintain it for longer than twenty minutes at the most and even then that was only if he was _really_ putting the energy into it. Otherwise, the most he could hold was a seven-to-ten minute time span of his ability. Still, Harry knew that he couldn't rush his progressions: he'd get stronger, he knew it: he'd get stronger as he progressed from Genin to Chunin and then, hopefully, one day, he'd be like his Mother: a Jonin.

He'd already used a Jonin-level jutsu, but even that was because of instinct and trust in his inner knowledge; now, with the highest he could touch being a borderline Chunin-level jutsu, Harry knew that he had to work on his control with an even greater focus. The next time that he cast the Hurricane Jutsu, he wouldn't be tired out: he wouldn't allow himself to fall, especially before any sort of enemy.

Suddenly, Harry found his train of thought and memory cut off as his chakra suddenly grew warm, which was the sign of warning from his Security Jutsu that there was someone approaching his compartment. He wasn't the paranoid type, but if there was one type of person that Harry wasn't ready to face, it was the deceivers and traitors that had turned on him and all for the sake of money.

Thankfully, he didn't have to worry too much as instead of a trademark pulling of the door, his visitor chose to be polite and knock on the door, prompting Harry to ask, "Who is it?"

"Harry?" asked the surprised voice of the one friend that Harry felt he could trust, alias Hermione Granger, "Is that you in there? You sound…different."

"Come in Hermione," Harry laughed, just as surprised as Hermione, but for a completely different reason: he was a teenager now, which came with certain changes – 'Thank you Sirius for _that_ conversation,' – and one of the first was a dropping in the level of Harry's voice. What had once been a nervous and somewhat light-hearted voice was now a strong, proud tone that seemed to provide an air of finality with each word.

Sure enough, Harry's smile only widened when the door opened and Hermione Granger walked into the compartment, her arms holding not only her trunk, but a pet carrier that held a new friend for Hermione: a baggy ginger cat with bow-like legs and a squashed face. When Hermione set her things down, she asked, "Where have you been all summer? I sent your birthday present and everything, but no messages, no thanks: did Dobby stop your mail again?"

"No," Harry replied, recalling the evening of his birthday when a few owls had arrived carrying a few late gifts, one of which was from an _anonymous benefactor_ and held the journals that Harry had studied his Ninja Arts from along with a few added journals filled with notes on spell work, potion work and also on etiquette and strengthening exercises. Harry certainly _hadn't_ recognised the writing that had come with the gift, but whoever it was, he knew that it wasn't Dumbledore.

In fact, all that the accompanying message had said was:

_Happy 13th; we need to talk_

It hadn't been signed and it hadn't been sealed, but, aside from the journals, there was a gift from Hermione that had made Harry's day: a Broomstick Servicing Kit that he'd put to use when Sirius had gone all out and purchased a Firebolt – the newest broom on the market – for a special celebratory gift in Harry becoming a Genin.

Said broom was safely stored back at the Manor while Harry had his Nimbus in one of his scrolls: more than the fact that people may get suspicious at seeing a top-class racing broom being ridden by Gryffindor's Seeker, Harry didn't want to give certain potential saboteurs a new target.

For now, though, Harry continued as he explained, "I got your present, Hermione, and thank you for the servicing kit, but I was too preoccupied with studying and working on my body over the summer to do much else."

Indeed, Hermione _did_ notice that Harry looked a lot healthier than the last time she'd seen him and, if she was being honest, she was glad: Harry's potential didn't need to be held back just because he was different, but, if her own teenage thoughts were anything to go on, she had to admit to herself that Harry, her best friend Harry, looked…hot.

Distracting herself from those thoughts, Hermione then asked, "What…what sort of studying have you done, Harry?"

"Caught up on my homework and all my school studies," Harry explained, "And I also became the Lord of my family, so there was a bit of research needed there on what I could and couldn't do. Oh, and then there's a…well, it's a sort of private study that I found over the summer: I could tell you about it, but…I'd need my…my mentor's permission."

'And I'd need to see if you were capable of learning it too,' he added in thought, a part of him wondering if he could use what he'd learned to see if Hermione had the potential to become a Genin like him. After all, the opportunity to learn a new form of magic would be like dangling a carrot made of diamonds in front of a horse. She'd go for it without any sign of hesitation or remorse.

"Well at least you are still learning, Harry," Hermione replied, her eyes filled with a light that Harry had never really noticed before as she explained, "And don't worry about telling me about it; we all have secrets. Oh, and by the way, I wrote a letter over the summer to Professor McGonagall with my final electives: I can't believe I actually wanted to take Divination and Muggle Studies."

"Well I _did_ tell you that before the summer," Harry laughed, knowing that it was Ron that had also told Hermione, but he didn't feel good in mentioning that magpie-minded idiot's name. "But what changed your mind?"

"I met a student in France who'd studied it," Hermione explained, her tone of voice returning to the normal tone that Harry associated with Hermione: strong-willed and able to make her mind up. "He told me that you could only be born with the gift and any school that actually taught Divination should, according to the Educational Guidelines of the ICW, be a _select_ group of students who've been found to possess the gift."

'So why is it so open for Hogwarts students?' wondered Harry, a part of him also curious as to why a certain someone had considered Divination to be an easy OWL subject. Maybe _he_ should have a word with Professor McGonagall as well.

"So," Hermione then added, turning her attention back to her earlier question, "Where _have_ you been through the summer, Harry? I mean your owl certainly didn't come from the Muggles you live with; oh, and Ronald told me about his phone call, but thankfully, you weren't there: honestly, what does he think he'll achieve in shouting down the phone like that? _And_ mentioning Hogwarts as well."

'So the weasel tried to get in touch with me,' thought Harry, a smile crossing his face as he pictured Uncle Vernon's face when he heard a wizard using the phone, using Harry's name and mentioning the school all in one. Kudos to the git for putting the fear of god into the Muggle scumbag, but Hermione was right: that's why there were such things as the Statute of Secrecy to stop things like this happening. 'Maybe Muggle Studies should teach wizards how to properly use a telephone.'

This thought brought up Harry's next question, "What changed your mind about Muggle Studies, Hermione?"

"I changed my mind about that as soon as I got home," Hermione explained, her eyes narrowed in a sense of suspicion as she explained, "I couldn't actually understand why someone raised by Muggles would need Muggle Studies _and_ why I seemed so concerned with good marks and great work. It…it was almost like I was trying to…to alienate myself from my friends: I'm sorry, Harry."

"What are you apologising to me for?" asked Harry incredulously, "You did the right thing, Hermione: at least we'll see each other in Care, hey?"

Hermione nodded in response, her smile returning as she shared in the amusement in the compartment, while, outside, the industrial scenes of London had finally started to disappear.

As the laughter died down in their compartment, Harry and Hermione just seemed to enjoy the peace and quiet before Harry shot up again, his chakra energy growing warm and then, without warning, it turned red hot as the door was thrown open, revealing a certain red-haired magpie, who had a look of utter disgust and loathing on his face as he glared at Harry. Sensing the confrontation before it could happen, Harry looked to his _former_ best friend before he asked, "What's wrong, Ron? You look like someone tried to use Scabbers for Potions ingredients."

"Where is it?" demanded Ron, his voice showing none of its usual friendly behaviour.

"Where's what?" asked Hermione, slightly curious as to the hostile behaviour of the third member of the infamous Golden Trio.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," Ron hissed, his voice cold as he faced Harry, "I was talking to you, Potter: now where is it?"

"For me to know where something is," Harry answered, keeping his own voice calm and his hands by his side, "I would first have to know what the something is that I'm meant to know the location of."

"My Father's prize money," Ron insisted, his voice now growing angrier as he found a confident, strong-willed Harry standing there and not the naïve, ignorant little boy of years gone by, "He won it in the Daily Prophet draw and then we had it stolen from us and all because of _you_: now where is it?"

"Ah," Harry replied, now understanding what Ron was talking about: Barchoke and Griphook's promise to deal with the fallout of the unauthorised withdrawals and the illegal marriage contract was finally making sense as well. "Well," Harry continued, his voice still calm, "I guess that's what you get when you steal from the Lord of a Most Noble and Ancient House like the Potters; oh, and then there's the illegal marriage contract. Tell me, Ron: how _do _Lily and James Potter sign a contract _two years_ after they died?"

"Like a pathetic half-blood like you would understand it," Ron scoffed, unwittingly revealing his hand before he'd had a chance to play the game, "But that's not important: Mum and Dad were taking us to see Bill in Egypt and buy me a new wand; and then Percy lost his Head Boy badge to that loser, Wood. Now, I'll ask you once, Potter, and once is enough: will you return the money you stole from us?"

"I will if you'll return eight, now nine, years' worth of payments from _my_ vaults, Weasley," Harry replied icily, his left hand flexing as he sensed trouble and, thankfully, he didn't need his wand to protect himself.

"We don't owe you a _thing!_" Ron insisted, unaware of the presence behind him as he spilled his proverbial guts, "Without me, you'd be a pathetic excuse for a wizard, or worse, a slimy Slytherin. You'd also have never come to Hogwarts and I'd have never become your best mate while having to save this buck-toothed know it all over and over again. Then you'd have never saved Ginny and…"

"And if I were you, I'd quit while I'm ahead," Harry finished, slightly annoyed at the insult towards Hermione as he added, "Because right now, Weasley, Slytherin's looking like a _real_ safe haven compared to having to put up with rat shit and your snoring for another year. Oh, and before I forget, Wood's Head Boy, huh? Guess I won't need to go looking for him when I tell him that I resign as Quidditch Seeker."

"WHAT?" Roared Ron, his hand now going for his wand; however, before he could make any sort of movement, Harry managed to put his own plan into action: summoning a kunai, he threw it against Ron's sleeve, pinning the boy to the wall of the train and, at the same time, passing the source of the presence behind him.

A tall man with dark brown hair that had flecks of grey; a pair of calm brown eyes looking at Harry with awe and wonder while also looking angry as the gaze switched to Ron. The man was dressed in slightly shabby robes and his face was a mosaic of scars that looked, Harry shuddered to think, self-inflicted.

Thanks to Sirius' descriptions, Harry realised at that moment just who he was looking at; with a polite smile, he exclaimed, "Hi Uncle Moony; it's nice to finally meet you: now excuse me while I deal with some trash and then we can talk."

Moony, or Remus Lupin, watched in shock as Harry looked to Ron with murderous intentions before he spoke again, "Now, I'm only going to say this once, Ronald, so try and get it through that thick skull of yours. We're no longer friends and I don't owe your family anything: more than anything, Ginny owes me her life and so do you, or do I need to remind you of the Acromantulas in the Forest? I could have ignored the threat last year and left her in the Chamber to rot, but I didn't and, for that, I nearly died and I saved Ginny while destroying Tom Riddle once again. If I have to call in that debt, then believe me, I will, but for now, I suggest you get out of my sight…before I do something I _really_ regret."

As he bent down to retrieve his kunai, Harry's chakra senses were on high alert once more as he felt something that he hadn't sensed before: a chakra presence that felt a little similar to the energy of a genjutsu. Standing tall, Harry reached into the pocket of his cloak and withdrew a pair of black sunglasses that he slipped over his eyes, all the while commanding a one-word summons with his mind, **'Sharingan.'**

If anyone had managed to see behind Harry's black lenses, they would have seen a pair of blood-red eyes with a black pupil and a mark on the top left of the red eye that was shaped like a black comma. However, as Harry tapped into his power and glared at Ron, he saw it: huddled in Ron's pocket was a tiny mound of blue chakra that swirled around a form that looked almost…human.

'Scabbers,' thought Harry, narrowing his eyes as he tried to use the Sharingan to see through the jutsu, if it _was_ a jutsu. However, before he could make any sort of movement, Ron barged his way past Harry and ran away, which diverted Harry's attention to Remus as Ron ran past their new professor.

As he was thinking of a suitable jutsu to use to deal with Weasley, Harry's thoughts of revenge were distracted when he saw the same genjutsu-like aura surrounding Remus, though this one took a very different form, a form that Harry recognised from his _anonymous benefactor's _journals.

Remus' genjutsu-like aura was shaped…like a werewolf…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Aside from a visit on-board the train from a couple of heavily-cloaked figures that Remus explained were known as Dementors, the guards of Azkaban who were searching for Sirius Black, the remaining time of the train journey was relatively quiet. After disabling his Sharingan and returning to the compartment, Harry had talked with Remus and made up a little white lie about remembering Remus from his time as a baby with his parents. To his amazement, the man bought the lie, though Harry couldn't help but wonder about the aura that he'd seen with his Sharingan: Remus had a werewolf's spirit inside him; what was he doing teaching students then?

'Why didn't Sirius tell me about this?' wondered Harry as the train rolled into Hogsmeade Station, the thoughts of the young Genin also focused on the small amount of energy that his Sharingan had tried to perceive in Ron's pocket, 'Why would I see something that looks and feels like a genjutsu? Is Scabbers really something else? Or is he…some_one_ else?'

As he climbed off the train, Harry escorted Hermione to one of the carriages that took the students to Hogwarts, a part of him feeling slightly sluggish and disoriented, part of which came from using his Sharingan like he had done. Trying to perceive a genjutsu-like state had taken its toll on Harry, but the upside of this was that he now knew that such a state wasn't a genjutsu, but that meant it was magic.

'It's like a Transformation Jutsu,' thought Harry as he found his carriage occupied with Hermione and, to his surprise, Neville Longbottom, who gave Harry an encouraging smile before he said his hellos. 'But it's not: what sort of magic could do that? I remember Sirius telling me something about it, but…what did he call it?'

When the carriage reached Hogwarts, after passing through a pair of gates that held two towering Dementors, Harry thought that he would be able to actually enjoy this feast: however, his thoughts were cut off when the _last_ voice he wanted to hear called over to him, "Potter: come with me _now!_"

With a look on his face that resembled disgust and a state of I-don't-believe-this attitude, Harry sidetracked from the group and walked over to the sallow-skinned appearance of Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master turning on his heel and leading him down to the dungeons where he turned and led Harry into the same office where Harry had been led the year before. He had a sinking suspicion that Snape was actually enjoying making his life hell by now; ah well, this time, Harry would be ready.

When Snape closed the door, Harry mentally commanded, **'Sharingan,'** and, as his eyes changed, he was knocked off his feet almost literally when a counter wave of incredible chakra power came back at him. The entire office was drowning in chakra energy: more than that, when Severus turned back to Harry, the young Uchiha gasped when he saw a pair of blood-red eyes looking back at him. However, within those red eyes, a sense of panic overcame Harry when he saw the blackened pupil and tomoe had been replaced by a triple-edged shape that resembled a three-pronged shuriken, the three points of the design linked by curved lines.

Each of these designs was held on a background of red sclera and, as the eyes met Harry's, the young Uchiha gasped as he felt the world distort around him, the cold voice of his Potions Master addressing him almost triumphantly:

"Nice try, Raiko Uchiha, but let me show you what a _true_ Sharingan can do:_: __**Uchiha Style: Tsukiyomi Moon Reader!"**_

"_Nice try, Raiko Uchiha, but let me show you what a true Sharingan can do: __**Uchiha Style: Tsukiyomi Moon Reader!"**_

Chapter 4: Awaken the Ryumigan

'How does Professor Snape know my real name?'

Harry's thoughts were barely able to hold onto the question as he found the power of his own Sharingan dominated by the Mangekyou Sharingan that was being used against him, a part of him surprised to learn that his most-hated Professor could use the _Kekkai Genkai_ of his clan. Did this mean…no, it was impossible: Snape _hated_ anything to do with Harry's family, but still, being able to cast and command the power of the Sharingan as he did.

Was Severus Snape a man of Uchiha blood?

Then…that would mean that…Harry and Snape…were related!

Before Harry could make any sort of attempt to question the man's actions, he let out a gasp of shock and horror as the world around him shifted, his head and heart suddenly feeling as cold as ice. Through the distortion, Harry heard voices similar to what he had heard from his time around the Dementors, the wailing cries of the parents that he had never truly known.

"No…" he gasped, his mind feeling like it was being carved open from the inside, "Please…not this…anything but this…please…stop."

"Make me," Severus growled, his words edged by years of rage as the images suddenly appeared around Harry, showing him a three-storey home that was being burned by magic, the screams now coming from within while Harry was chained to the floor outside. "This is what you've always feared, Raiko Uchiha; you've feared that you did nothing while they died. You're weak…pathetic…and you deserve to die!"

"No…" Harry gasped, tears of pain and hatred rolling down his cheeks as he actually felt himself wishing that his Sharingan was stronger: then he may have a chance to beat these…these illusions. "You're…you're wrong…you've always…been wrong about me…_Snivellus Snape!_"

The mental pain, including the screams now seemed to echo around Harry as though his choice in words had angered the Potions Master; that was good for Harry as such power couldn't be focused on distorted emotions. However, Harry wasn't trained nor prepared for the true fury of the Tsukiyomi as the world distorted once more and, before he could try to counter it, Harry gasped as he saw two dishevelled, broken corpses rise in front of him. Their bodies were coloured in heavy black with an outline that illuminated them as though they were shadows in the darkness; but, despite this change, Harry couldn't deny their identities.

Red hair – if the world was in colour – and green eyes with fair skin and a warm-hearted expression that was now as cold as ice on one of them, the second figure holding messy hair, dark eyes, rounded glasses and the same icy expression on his face that was shown by his companion.

Lily and James Potter stood before the chained form of their son, both of them lifting their right hands and pointing to him as they voiced as one, "Murderer; monster; demon…you are not fit to be our son…you are a failure…a destroyer…and a freak of nature. You deserve to die…but yet you live while we pay the price: you are not a hero…you are pure evil."

"Stop this…" Harry snarled, pulling against the chains that bound him within the Tsukiyomi, his heart now colder than cold, almost as if the evil and the monster that these…illusions spoke about were consuming him slowly and painfully. "I'm…I'm nothing like him; I'm no monster…and I never stop fighting…for you…for _everyone_ he's destroyed. Now stop this: I…I won't be beaten by mere genjutsu!"

"Then stop me…" hissed Severus, his mocking tone and the way that he was denying Harry his request bringing a new anger to the surface of the young Shinobi's emotions.

Digging into his reserves, Harry commanded, **'Sharingan,'** though as he did, his own power did nothing to ease the suffering of the illusions around him. Even with the control that he held, the power of the Sharingan just wasn't enough.

'If only I was stronger,' Harry thought, clenching his fists as he tried to block out the powerful dark influence held over him by the Tsukiyomi, 'I'm an Uchiha too: surely there's some power inside me that can stop this! _Any _power!'

Because of the chains that bound him to the ground, Harry was unable to form any cohesive hand signs, but that didn't matter: he still had his instincts and they were screaming at him, begging him, to fight this: he wouldn't be beaten down again.

He wouldn't be chained to guilt and fear!

He would get stronger, he would make himself more than the wizard that they thought he was.

All it would take was…power!

Drawing on every ounce of his rage, Harry let his chakra flow freely through the power of the Tsukiyomi, his voice booming around the distorted world as he declared, "YOU…WON'T…WIN! I am not a failure; I am not a dead last: I am strong, I am made of sterner stuff than you think: I _will_ not be held down by the likes…of…_YOU!_"

As he boomed out the last word, Harry felt his chakra spike to a whole new level of power, his body feeling stronger than ever, his mind suddenly feeling warmer and more intensified than he'd ever known himself to be. A new…strength burned its way through him and, as it touched each of the tenketsu within his body, Harry let out a powerful snarl as he released this chakra and its energy.

The chains that bound him suddenly shattered, giving Harry space to stand and face the distorted illusions before him, his words filled with fire as he explained, "I will _never_ fail you…_or your memories_; I fight every damned day for you and, just because I'm now more than the boy that I once was does _not_ mean I'm going to stop that fight. Twice-now I have faced the man that murdered you and twice-now have I sent him running: when and if he comes at me again, I'll show him that it's _him_ who was always the weaker of us and I will use every power in my arsenal to take him down, but always will I do it…not for me…not for this school…not for the witches and wizards in this world…but always, every _damned second_, I do this for you two…Mum and Dad."

The influence of the Tsukiyomi seemed to dissipate from Harry's mind, but not before the two negatively-coloured figures gave him a smile and chorused, "We know…and we're proud of you…our son."

Then the world faded away and Harry, seeing the surroundings change back into the office of his hated Professor, spun on his heel, his hands raised as he prepared to use any sort of jutsu to deal with his wannabe tormentor.

"You pass the test, Raiko," Severus' voice whispered from the shadows, the Potions Master then making his presence known as he looked upon his student. "I am sorry that I chose something so painful, but mental torment combined with a will of steel is the only way for you to truly prove your worth as a member of the clan."

"What in the name of the Sannin are you going on about, Snape?" asked Harry coldly, his eyes on Severus, whom he then noticed appeared to be appeased; almost as though something had changed for the better and now the coast was finally clear to drop any and all pretences.

"I know who you really are, Harry," Severus explained, surprising Harry for a moment with the fact that he was actually willing to say his name, "And I know what you've become over the summer: I could see it in you when you arrived and I heard about what happened between you and Mr Weasley on the train. Before you try to attack me, I think it best that I introduce myself fully; would you allow me that privilege?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, curious and angry at the same time as he faced Severus, "You try to break me and destroy me and now you expect me to allow you to continue talking? Just who the hell are you and how do you know my secret?"

"I know your secret because you are her son," Severus explained, before he gave Harry his final surprise, "The son…of my sister: Tsubaki Kurenai Uchiha, later known as Lily Alexandra Potter nee Evans."

Yep, Harry was definitely surprised…but he wouldn't lower his guard; keeping his eyes on the man opposite him, Harry asked, "But…if she was your sister…then…doesn't that make you my…my…"

"Uncle, yes," Severus finished for him, "Severus Itachi Uchiha, also known as Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master, Jonin Ninja and master of the Tsukiyomi, the Sharingan _and_ our family's _true_ Kekkai Genkai."

"True Kekkai Genkai?"

Indicating a reflective mirror that was lying on his desk, Severus told Harry, "Take a look…and don't worry: I'm not your enemy, Harry: not anymore."

Moving cautiously towards the mirror, Harry lifted it from the desk and, as soon as he saw his reflection, he let out a gasp of shock that caused him to drop the mirror, catching it just before it smashed on the ground. Lifting it back towards his face, Harry saw the reason once more for his shock: his eyes, which were either a colour of emerald-green in normal form or blood-red in Sharingan form, were now as black as night, though they held a slit-shaped pupil like the eye of a snake that was a deep colour of gold. Also, around the outside edge of the slit pupil were three golden-coloured tomoe that actually seemed to glow as Harry stared in disbelief at his reflection.

"What…what is this?" he asked, keeping the mirror in front of him and, just for good measure, he pinched himself to check that he wasn't dreaming: his grunt of pain told him that he wasn't.

"It's an advanced, if not altered form of our clan's original Kekkai Genkai," Severus explained, his voice calm as he watched Harry, his tone of voice holding no signs of remorse or hatred towards his young student. "It was discovered by your great-great grandfather when he became the first Uchiha to possess the gift of magic: somehow, his magic combined with his chakra and his Sharingan and created…this."

"Does…this have a name?" asked Harry, now glancing to Severus, a part of him finding it hard to believe that he was having a civil conversation with his most-hated Professor. Though that disbelief was overshadowed by the disbelief that said Professor was also, apparently, his _Uncle_ and therefore his only _true_ living relative.

"It does," Severus answered, "It's known as the Eye of the Shadow Dragon Jutsu…or the Ryumigan to give it the name that was decided."

"Ryumigan?" asked Harry, now placing the mirror back on the table before he glanced back to Severus.

"Ryu," explained Severus, "After the ancient Japanese term for dragon; Mi as in the word Yami, meaning Darkness, though we interpret it in this case as Shadow and finally gan, the suffix used for dojutsu such as this. Ever since your great-great grandfather discovered the Ryumigan, the Clan has used its founding and its activation as a test to prove one is worthy of the Uchiha name and bloodline."

"Because only a wizard-born Uchiha could tame and command the Ryumigan," Harry finished, earning a nod from Severus, "So…if it's a Dojutsu, then what power does it possess?"

"Firstly," Severus explained, "The Ryumigan, in layman's terms, is like an infusion of dojutsu: two, to be precise: the Byakugan of the Hyuga Clan and our clan's Sharingan, though, because of its magical effect, it does hold some more…profound abilities. Abilities that, as the last Elder of the Uchiha's, I offer to teach you, Raiko."

"So what does it do?" asked Harry, a part of him actually feeling proud to hear his name and a little relieved to know that he _wasn't_ the last Uchiha.

"Unlike the Sharingan," Severus explained, "The Ryumigan is made up of _five_ different levels of ability: as you see, your ability is currently at level 3, which surprises me as not many of our clan, including myself, have managed this level upon activation. Here," he then turned to his storage cabinet and, after a few moments' searching, Severus removed a long scroll that was sealed with a fan-like shape that Harry recognised as the Uchiha's crest. Handing the scroll to Harry, Severus continued, "That can explain things far better than I could."

Breaking the seal, Harry set the scroll down on the table, a part of him curious as to why his apparent-Uncle was doing this when he _should_ be ensuring that Harry was attending the feast or going back to his dorm. Nevertheless, he glanced down at the scroll, reading the information displayed:

_**Name: **__Ryumigan OR 'Shadow Dragon Eye'_

_**Type: **__Dojutsu Eye Skill_

_**Abilities: **_

_**First Tomoe:**_

_Able to instantly break any genjutsu_

_Able to protect the mind from any unwelcome presence or attacks_

_Able to sense the minds of any beings around to a 10m radius_

_**Second Tomoe:**_

_First Tomoe abilities enhanced – sensory ability increased to 50m_

_Able to read the thoughts of a being with low-level defences_

_Able to sense chakra presence within a targeted being_

_Able to copy any Genin/Chunin level jutsus from an opponent_

_**Third Tomoe:**_

_First and Second Tomoe abilities amplified further – sensory abilities increased to 100m_

_Jutsu Mimic ability increased to include Jonin level_

_Able to dispel Sharingan Tsukiyomi_

_Able to anticipate and dispel blocking/amplifying effects of Gentle Fist Technique_

_Able to sense traps, explosive seals, hidden jutsus within a target range_

_**Fourth Tomoe:**_

_First, Second and Third Tomoe sensory abilities amplified to near-maximum – sensory ability increased to 500m;_

_Able to read the thoughts of a being with up to medium-level defences without detection: increased chakra submission can amplify the ability to high-level;_

_Able to redirect Sharingan Tsukiyomi and control the spectral realm to caster's wishes_

_Able to affect and manipulate the mental/emotional state of a target for up to 6 hours;_

_**Fifth Tomoe: Five-Star-Dragon-Seal Technique:**_

_First, Second, Third and Fourth Tomoe abilities amplified to maximum range: sensory ability amplified to 1000m;_

_Able to easily read, control, affect and manipulate the thoughts of any being regardless of defensive level;_

_Able to anticipate and dispel Byakugan Maximum Damage Jutsus i.e.: Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Technique;_

_Able to steal knowledge of jutsus up to Jonin level from an opponent by striking one of their chakra points or through telepathic level;_

_**Divine Dragon Technique: Drakaraiki**_

_**Elemental Release Cyclone: **__A high-level genjutsu that traps the target within a spectral realm that counters their base Elemental Release Techniques; through Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, the wearer of the Drakaraiki can manipulate the Elemental Release Wheel to disrupt the chakra flow within a target and negate any attempt to summon out an Elemental Release/Nature Transformation/Shape Transformation Technique._

_**White Amaterasu: **__Unlike the Amaterasu of the Sharingan, White Amaterasu is stored within the chakra system of the wearer of the Drakaraiki; when cast, it expels itself as an aura of white flames or white lightning that can be moulded and shaped into chakra constructs that cannot be destroyed unless the destroyer targets the specific chakra point that the White Amaterasu was summoned from. White Amaterasu can also be used to dispel a wide-range genjutsu and burn through the chakra empowering the genjutsu._

_Furthermore, White Amaterasu may also be used to transport items across great distances including the wearer of the Drakaraiki; however, upon invoking this power, the wearer _MUST_ have a clear image of their destination within their mind or the White Amaterasu may drop them somewhere different._

_**Armour of Ryukage: **__A defensive jutsu that creates a spectral form of the Dragon King Ryukage who then offers his scales to protect the wearer from jutsus up to Jonin level and attacks from kunai, shuriken and senbon; if the armour is pierced by a crack in the system, the wearer will be vulnerable to a second attack._

_The armour also holds a counterpart known as Raiden's Arrow, which summons a torrential downpour of lightning-charged senbon that incapacitate or can kill an opponent on contact._

_**Flaws:**_

_Dispelling abilities can only be used if the wearer of the Ryumigan has direct contact with the eyes of their target_

_Sensory abilities CAN be blocked by mental training as can the telepathic abilities of the Second through Fourth Tomoe levels;_

_Only E – B rank can be copied by the Second, Third and Fourth Tomoe levels; to copy any A or S ranks, the Ryumigan _MUST _be at the level of the Drakaraiki_

_Taijutsu, Bukijutsu and Kenjutsu CANNOT be copied by the Ryumigan;_

_Use of the Drakaraiki takes a tremendous toll on the wearer's chakra levels: continued or prolonged usage will result in chakra paralysis and could result in an inability to cast jutsu again._

_Yin and Yang Release Jutsus cannot be stopped or manipulated by the Elemental Release Cyclone_

_White Amaterasu drains a lot of chakra: use in extreme cases or use sparingly with plentiful chakra reserves_

Reaching the bottom of the scroll, Harry looked back to Severus, his own eyes currently showing the three golden tomoe of this new ability; rolling the scroll up, Harry sighed before he remarked, "Well, at least I know that I _do_ have limits with this, but what about the third level being the level that can dispel the Tsukiyomi? How would have I escaped it if I wasn't the third level?"

"I'd have pulled you out of it," explained Severus, his voice calm as Harry handed him the scroll back, "But remember this always, Harry: as powerful and as intense as the Ryumigan is, it is still as dangerous as other such jutsus. Just like the Sharingan, I would expect you _not_ to rely on its power all the time; do you understand?"

"I guess so," Harry sighed, leaning back against the desk before he asked, "So…what do we do now? You and me, I mean: where do we go from here?"

"Well," answered Severus, "First and foremost, I'm not going to target you anymore: your bravery against the Tsukiyomi has shown me that you are more than your Father and more like my sister than I realised. Also, I'd like to offer any assistance in these _special lessons_ that Minerva has told me about and, finally, I want you to know that my door is always open to you. Night or day, no matter what the trouble or if you just want somewhere quiet to study or build up your knowledge of jutsus, I'll be here. Things will change from here on in, Harry: you have my word on that."

"Thank you, Severus," Harry remarked, his mind working over the information on his new technique before he smiled to himself, his mind now focused on his mission to build up his Team as Hiroko-Sensei had asked.

With the Ryumigan, he now had the means to do that: all it would take is a simple conversation…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

"So…what did Professor Snape want with you, Harry?"

"Huh?" asked Harry, slightly dazed from his knowledge-intake and his battle with the Tsukiyomi; next to him, Hermione was watching him carefully as they sat in front of the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace, the rest of the house having gone off to bed or to quiet areas. With the anticipation welling up inside him, it was pretty hard for Harry to keep a straight face, but he kept his silence for now. Drawing his shades from his pocket, Harry slipped them over his eyes just as he mentally commanded, **'Ryumigan.'**

The golden tomoe, which Harry had also noticed were inverted to how they appeared in the Sharingan – with the three commas pointing _towards_ the slit-pupil instead of away from the centre – appeared in his now-black eyes as he once again looked to Hermione, calling on his chakra control to reduce the effects to what he desired…for now.

"Oh…nothing much," he explained, deciding to go with some fairly common knowledge of his, "He just wanted to give me an additional warning about Sirius Black: apparently, like he knew my Dad, he knew Black. Surprisingly, he says that he wants to help me: can't really imagine why."

"That is…unusual," Hermione agreed, before she shrugged ruefully as she added, "But it's nice to see that you're finally letting go of this vendetta with him: by the way, why do you wear sunglasses now if you don't wear glasses?"

"Bad habit," Harry laughed, but his amusement covered up his shock as to what his newest power was showing him:

Hermione wasn't just gifted with chakra: she was practically swimming in the stuff; her body flowed freely with the energy and yet she'd never been taught how to use it. Cancelling the Ryumigan, which also allowed him to take off the shades, Harry went right for the jugular as he asked, "Say, Hermione, I was just wondering…that is…if you want to…"

"What?" asked Hermione, surprised at how quick Harry seemed to have changed his tune.

"Well," Harry replied, "I was just wondering whether or not you'd like to actually join me in these lessons of mine? I have a tutor set up and my first session will be on Saturday, but, until then, what do you say?"

"Well…what about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione, a part of her wondering if Harry had managed to acquire a signature for the trip.

"We can arrange our sessions around those weekends," Harry answered her, "My mentor's pretty…easy-going with privileges, but we'd have to work hard; I mean there's theory to read and grades to reach and chances of becoming stronger in new ways that even the Founders may not have believed in, but…"

"Harry?"

With a confident grin, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Yeah?"

"Count me in."

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

After going through the basics with Hermione, Harry left his best friend alone to think about the days ahead: if his plan worked, he'd have more than an average mentor, he'd have the best in the business. For now, Harry needed to prepare his plan and, for that, he needed one small, insignificant little thing:

A rat.

Slipping his glasses over his eyes, just in case any of the boys were still awake, Harry activated his Ryumigan once more and entered the third-year boys' dormitory, his senses on high alert when he saw the red-headed magpie eyeing the end of Harry's bed. Drawing on the power of the Ryumigan, Harry listened in on Ron's thoughts.

'_Stupid Potter; how did he know that our family was stealing from him? Professor Dumbledore's his guardian and he assured us that Hagrid told the git nothing of his fortunes. Man, all that money just…going to waste: maybe I can make Hermione kiss my feet when I have it all and Potter's dead; hold on, what's he staring at?_'

"Stay away from my things, Ron," Harry warned the boy, his voice calm as he approached his bed, grabbing his night-clothes from his trunk as he did so. "You may not like the surprises that I have left inside."

"I don't see how you could stop me, you dark wizard worshipper," Ron scoffed, before he threw his curtains closed as he added, "Just so you know; I bet you'll be forced to stay with Snape while we're all off enjoying Hogsmeade."

'_And then I can slip Hermione a few potions that Ginny helped me make and she'll be begging me to make her mine._'

"Touch Hermione and next time I throw one of my weapons at you, I won't miss," Harry warned him, smirking to himself as Ron's thoughts were now questioning how Harry had known what he was thinking.

However, for now, Harry kept up his pretence of getting ready and, as soon as Neville, Dean, Seamus and the git were out for the count, Harry pulled back his covers, reached over to Ron's bed and, with a well-aimed senbon that he'd kept stored in his collar for just such an occasion, the young Genin watched with a victorious grin as Scabbers fell to the floor, not dead, but paralysed.

Taking the rat, Harry stepped into the boys' bathroom and, activating his Ryumigan once more, he listened in on the terrified thoughts of the rat;

'_Oh Merlin; how did he do that? The Dark Lord is going to kill me if I don't frame Sirius again: wait, why's he making those signs?_'

Harry's hands were indeed going through several symbolic hand-seals – Ox, Ram, Dog, Snake – before he aimed his chakra at the rat as he commanded, **"Lightning Style: Raigeki Imprisonment Jutsu!"**

Upon Harry's command, four prongs of thunder flew from the tips of his fingers and surrounded the downed rat, trapping him in an eight-sided spider-web-like prison of thunder. Once the eighth prong had struck the ground, all eight then closed in around the rat, trapping him within a cocoon of electrified energy.

Bending down, Harry picked up the electrified prison without any trouble, his eyes locked on the cowering thoughts of the figure inside as he smiled coldly and laughed at the misfortune of his target.

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry whispered, knowing that this _was_ who he'd thought it was thanks to the thoughts of the rat _and_ Sirius' descriptions about the _old crowd_;

"There's an old friend of yours that I know wants a word with you!"

Raiko Uchiha, Shinobi Sorcerer

"_Peter Pettigrew," Harry whispered, knowing that this was who he'd thought it was thanks to the thoughts of the rat and Sirius' descriptions about the old crowd;_

"_There's an old friend of yours that I know wants a word with you!"_

Chapter 5: The Second Genin

Throughout their first week, Harry and Hermione were mixed between the anticipation of their first special lesson and the concern about the fact that others may discover what they were up to. Thankfully, with a little assist from Harry's Ryumigan, it was fairly easy to see any challenges coming: after revealing the existence of the power to Hermione and explaining the purpose behind their special lessons, Harry knew that his best friend was excited about what was coming.

Harry, on the other hand, held a sense of excitement for a different reason: with a little assist from his ninja shunshin, which took the form of a single flash of lightning that made him vanish in a split-second, Harry was able to transport himself to the edge of the Hogwarts wards and, from there, he summoned Dobby – whom he'd bonded with two days before his thirteenth birthday – and had him take the cocoon to Sirius and Hiroko along with instructions for them to release his jutsu. Then, in the same manner, Harry managed to return to Gryffindor Tower with no-one being any the wiser as to his work.

In the run-up to the weekend, Harry waited, silently praying, for any sign of word from his mentor and his godfather: if anything happened to disrupt what was going to happen, then Harry knew that he'd have no choice but to return to the Dursleys. After the amazing summer he'd had learning under Hiroko, he knew that _wasn't_ going to happen. If he had to, Harry made a silent vow to speak with his…his Uncle – and there was a part of him that wondered if he'd ever get used to thinking of his professor like that – to opt for custody and try to keep Harry in the magical world.

On their first Friday in Hogwarts, Harry had just finished breakfast and was about to head off towards Charms when he heard a soft hoot that was like music to his ears. Glancing upwards, Harry's eyes brightened and a smile crossed his face when he saw Hedwig flying towards him, a pair of wrapped parcels in her talons. Landing in front of him, the snowy owl pecked at Harry's ear, taking a bit of his bacon in the process, before she held out her talons for him to relieve her of her burden.

Unwrapping the parcels, Harry stroked his loyal friend before he told her, "I don't know if you can understand me, Hed, but I want you to know that I'm so sorry for what I did to you: it was an accident and I hope you can trust me again…please."

Hedwig's answer came in the form of a familiar nuzzling sensation against Harry's palm before the owl actually seemed to…_wink_ at him before she took off into the sky, leaving Harry with his two parcels, the first of which held a note from Hiroko-Sensei.

Taking the note from the parcel, Harry opened it and read the letter from his mentor:

_Raiko,_

_Before we get to official business, I want you to know that I am proud of you for successfully creating and controlling the Raikage Imprisonment Jutsu like you did; your instructions were easily understood and you are slowly on your way to becoming a Chunin._

_Now, as to the message that you sent with your House Elf, I agree that your young Miss Granger would make a fine student and I am interested to see where her power lies, so yes, my student, I invite her to our sessions and leave you with the time between receiving this letter and All Hallows Eve to find the third and final member of your Team._

_Finally, as to the reason for these parcels: the first contains the results of your little task and the second holds a package containing a few study scrolls and a reward to you from me for all your hard work. Instructions on both are included and, after understanding your message, I agree that you can trust your…your Uncle on this task: see him if you need any assistance, but, for now, good luck with your friend and your studies._

_Until next we meet;_

_Hiroko-Sensei_

Excitement and desire fuelled Harry's movements as he opened the parcel indicated by Hiroko-Sensei to hold the 'results' of his task and, to his amusement, he nearly laughed when a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ fell out of the parcel along with a single-layer silver neck-chain that Harry immediately tied around his neck.

Turning his attention to the Prophet, a laugh escaped Harry as he celebrated the news:

_POTTERS AVENGED, BLACK VINDICATED_

_It seems that even the Ministry of Magic can make mistakes as the events of Tuesday night proved when the body of Peter Pettigrew was delivered to Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, by none other than Sirius Black himself. After a brief questioning session in the presence of several high-rank officials of the Wizengamot, Lord Black was cleared of all charges and Peter Pettigrew was issued the Dementor's Kiss for disrupting the course of justice, aiding and abetting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the murder of Lily and James Potter and the framing of a Lord of a Most Noble and Ancient House._

_When asked about his plans to celebrate his freedom, Lord Black told our roving reporters the following statement: 'I wish to make up for lost time with my godson and a boy that is like a son to me without my blood, Harry James Potter. Beyond that, I also wish to express my disdain at being set up for a crime I did not commit with little more than my insane laughter as evidence and without a chance to plead my case. I'd just watched a cowardly little rat escape into the sewers after faking his own death and murdering Muggles when he'd never shown any true magical potential: what else could I do but laugh?'_

_When asked about the circumstances surrounding his godson's education at Hogwarts and the rumour that he had originally been out to kill Harry Potter, Lord Black said this: 'I was the first true friend of Harry's Father and like a brother to him; had I not been consumed by revenge, that boy would have been my son by sunrise the next morning. As for his education…let's just say that Hogwarts is in for a surprise as to the compensation suggested by the Minister and Lady Bones, whom I owe a king's ransom to for all her assistance._'

_Lord Black would not make any clues as to the mystery of his comment, but we at the Prophet wish him and Future Lord Potter the best that they can together._

_Miles Thorson reports_

_For more information on Sirius Black's history with James Potter, see page 4_

'Sirius,' thought Harry, practically close to tears as he held the paper in his hands, 'I…I can't believe it: I don't want to cry, but…'

"Potter!"

'Thank you Professor McGonagall,' thought Harry, before he turned to glance towards his head of house as he asked, "Yes, Professor?"

"In light of recent events," Minerva explained, her voice calm as she addressed Harry, "I have decided to allow you access to Hogsmeade for the coming year provided that you have a certain…old dog send me his consent as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry nodded, before he felt like he could have laughed as the door to the Great Hall then opened and Amelia Bones walked into the Great Hall, a serious-looking parchment in her hand and, there, just behind her, dressed in new robes and a trimmed beard, stood Sirius Black. Seeing the ex-convict standing in the doorway startled many of the students, but none more so than Harry, who flew from his seat and hugged his godfather for all he was worth.

"Nice to see you too, pup," Sirius laughed, before he pulled Harry away from him as he added, "But is that the sort of welcome that you give _all_ your new Professors?"

"What?" asked Harry, watching as Sirius walked past him and approached the High Table, where Remus took his turn at embracing his former brother-in-all-but-blood, before he also smacked him across the face and laughed at Sirius' exclamation of shock.

"What else was I going to do for all that you've put me through with your stunts, Sirius Black?" asked Remus, laughing at the stunned looks from the students and staff before he added, "And as for the proposal, Madam Amelia, I agree to it: it'll certainly help when my original relief can't be available."

"What?" Harry asked again, his answer coming from Dumbledore, who seemed to hesitate before he got to his feet.

"Students and colleagues," he explained, addressing the Great Hall and all within her, "After a recommendation from the new Head of the Board of Governors and, as per the request from Lord Black and Madam Bones, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the new co-Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Sirius Black."

A scattered applause spread through the hall, though Harry couldn't help but ask it again:

"_WHAT?_"

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

"Professor? You chose to become a Professor to be here?"

"That's right," Sirius answered, halfway between amused and surprised at Harry's disbelief as he stood opposite his godson within an abandoned classroom on the sixth floor. The room was bare all around save for a small rack set near the wall where a collection of kunai, shuriken, senbon and a Fuma Shuriken set along the bottom row. Aside from Harry and Sirius, the room was also occupied by Hermione and Severus, which surprised Harry until the Potions Master revealed that he'd used a Clone Jutsu to teach his lesson while aiding Harry.

"I said I'd help train you," Severus explained, his words calm as he addressed Harry, "And I meant it; remember, Harry that I am a Jonin and holding a Clone whilst training you and teaching other students is fairly easy for me."

Needless to say that Harry believed him, though he did have to laugh when Sirius gave a shocked and almost horrified reaction to the news that Severus Snape was an Uchiha as well as his old rival and nemesis. To counter that, Severus explained that his bloodline was the reason that Lily had gotten on so well with him: they'd found each other again when they were ten years old and both just discovering their magical gifts. Like Severus – and now, like Harry as well – Lily had learned the Ryumigan Technique from her brother, though they'd also used its mental protection ability to shield their secret from everyone, including James, Remus and Peter.

"So that day that James humiliated me and forced Lily and I apart was actually the end of the time that we acted as friends," Severus explained, keeping his distance from Sirius whilst keeping an eye on his nephew's reaction, "We still kept in touch, but she didn't speak to me verbally again after that day. The last time that I heard from her was when she told me that I was an Uncle and she pleaded with me to keep him safe, which I will do and not even our old hatred of one another can or will change that, Black."

"I…understand," Sirius grumbled, though he added in a hushed voice that only Harry heard, "Doesn't mean I have to like it, but I understand."

"Now that's out of the way," Harry continued the conversation, steering it back to the matter at hand, "Perhaps we can sort out our official business, which reminds me: what…what should I call you?"

"Just Severus will do if you don't wish to be official," Severus explained, knowing that Harry was hesitant with the familial address because of his time at the Muggles. Thanks to his own Ryumigan, Severus had been able to read Harry's mind on their first meeting on Harry's first day and had done again on September First last year: he _wouldn't_ treat his nephew like that Muggle had done; that much was certain. "And you also don't have to address me as Sensei: I won't ignore your talent for my lesson, Harry, but that doesn't mean I can treat you fairly otherwise others may grow suspicious."

"But…what about outside lessons?"

"We can be as free and formal as we want," Severus told Harry, before he indicated Hermione as he added, "And I can also sense what you did in her and you're right: it is surprising that she would possess such strength. Tell me, Miss Granger," he turned to Hermione before he asked, "Do you have any ninja blood in your family?"

"Not really, Professor Snape," Hermione replied, earning a smile from Harry as she used a formal address; hopefully, in these lessons, she'd learn to avoid that. "I've never even heard of what Harry could do except for whispers and references in books: not even the Hogwarts library has any information on it."

"Understandable," Sirius explained, directing the conversation to the reason that they were here, "European Magic is different from the arts of the Shinobi, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't exist and it's lessons like today's that we'll help you unlock that potential: who knows? You may yet discover that you are a descendant of a family like Harry and…and Severus' after all."

'It would certainly explain a lot,' Harry thought, keeping his belief to himself as he added, "First things first, I think we should help Hermione feel her chakra and then we can discover which of the Releases she can use. By the way, I think it's time for a little truth, Sirius."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, noticing a confusing glance from Hermione as Severus handed her a small piece of chakra paper.

"The Third Release," Harry answered, "Every time I touch my chakra, I can feel the foreign energy, but I can't use it because I don't know what it is: I _know_ that you and Hiroko-Sensei do, so it's time for a truth. What is the Third Release that I can use?"

"I gave my word that I wouldn't say," Sirius informed him, but his words were cut off by Severus approaching his nephew and handing him a piece of the paper.

"But _I_ did not," he admitted, handing Harry the chakra paper as he explained, "Show me, Harry."

Feeding his chakra into the paper, Harry watched as the familiar slicing action cut the paper in two, before the two pieces were again scrunched up and, finally, devoured by the strange vortex-like recognition of the Third Release.

Once it was done, Harry glanced to his Uncle before he asked, "What is it, Severus?"

"It's rare, I can tell you that much," Severus explained, his words filled with a haunting tone as he lifted a piece of paper and, as Harry watched, he saw the paper darken before it turned to dirt and crumbled in Severus' hand, the dirt then turning into a golden-brown coloured pile of ash that was swallowed up by the same vortex as Harry's. As the young Genin met Severus' eyes, the elder Uchiha nodded as he added, "But you're not the only one to bear it: I have it, as did my Father and all the first-born males of our family for a long while back."

"What is it?" asked Harry, recognising Severus' affinity as Earth, while the second was one that he thought he recognised, but couldn't quite remember it. Then there was the mysterious third style.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" asked Severus, the same haunting edge to his voice making Harry's skin crawl, but he nodded, which prompted Severus to explain, "Very well: first, let me explain that my second style, as I saw the recognition in your eyes, is Sand Release, which is a double of my Earth Release Techniques, but stronger and tougher. However, the Third Style, which I now see that you have as well, Harry, is one of the toughest and most dangerous of the styles because of where the energy comes from."

"What energy?" asked Harry.

"Chaos," answered Severus, "It's a Chaos Release."

Silence filled the room for a few moments as Harry tried to listen and understand the words used by his Uncle: Chaos?

The third style involved the power of Chaos?

What was that power?

Why was it so dangerous?

And what had created it so that it was limited to the first-born males of the Uchiha bloodline?

"Can…" Harry had to clear his throat to avoid spewing the bile that was rising in his chest, "Can it…can it be controlled?"

"Yes," Severus explained, "But, as I said, it's a dangerous power: dangerous because it's not only powerful and consumes a lot of chakra, but it's also…it's addictive."

"Meaning that if I use it too much, I'll come to rely on it as my primary weapon," Harry whispered; it wasn't a question and Severus seemed to understand that as he nodded his head in response. Meeting the dark eyes of his mentor, he asked, "How do you avoid the addiction?"

"Training, determination and a will of strength that is tougher than steel and stronger than the gods themselves," Severus explained, kneeling down to Harry's level before he put his hand on his nephew's shoulder, "But I can train you, Harry: I won't allow this power to control you; I've used it and I barely managed to contain myself after doing so, but I won't allow it to consume you. So, until I know you're ready to learn about it, I want your word that you won't go looking into this power alone: promise me, Raiko."

Hearing his Shinobi name seemed to drill it into the young Genin how serious Severus was being about the dangers with the Chaos Release; taking his Uncle's hand, Harry nodded before he told him, "You have my word."

"Harry?" asked Hermione, cutting off the train of thought between the two Uchiha; turning his attention to his friend, Harry saw a look of shock on Hermione's face mixed with wonder and a sense of curiosity. Before he could ask her about it, Hermione asked her question, "Why does he call you Raiko?"

"That's my name," Harry explained, before he chuckled as he added, "Or rather, it's my Shinobi name: Raiko Kakashi Uchiha: I use it as an alias for when it's business concerning our training or in messages from my mentor, Hiroko Ryusaki. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about that little secret, Hermione, but I needed to be sure before we went any further than this: is…is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Hermione nodded, bending down and retrieving the chakra paper from the floor as she then asked, "So, how do I use this?"

As Severus guided Hermione through the uses of the chakra paper and explained about the different Release categories, Sirius took Harry aside and, withdrawing the parcel that Hiroko had sent to him, he asked, "Have you opened this yet?"

"I was waiting for this lesson before I did anything," Harry admitted, taking the parcel from Sirius and, laying it out on the ground, he unwrapped the material encasing the parcel. Inside, Harry actually laughed when he found a restocked amount of kunai and shuriken along with the study scrolls that Hiroko had explained about. However, in the centre of these scrolls, its size slightly larger than the others, was a scroll that was decorated with a light green edge and holding an inscription along its clasp.

"Kanji," Harry whispered, picking up the scroll as he tried to remember the kanji study sessions that Hiroko had put him through over the summer; after all, not _every_ scroll came to him in English. Tracing a finger down the information, Harry staggered over his words as he read, "Ninja Contract: Summoning Jutsu?"

"A summons scroll," Sirius whispered, letting out a soft whistle as he added, "Hiroko must _really_ be proud of you: what does it summon?"

Continuing down the seal, Harry read on, "Summoning Contract: Bastien, the Panther King: wow…I knew that summons were different, but a Panther…for me: aren't they more suited to Earth styles?"

"Maybe it's because of the Chaos Release," suggested Sirius, indicating the seal on the scroll as he asked, "Do you remember how to unlock it?"

"I have to shed blood," Harry explained, looking over to where Hermione was standing with her eyes closed and her aura glowing with the power of chakra, "Then I sign the contract with my name in kanji and my handprint on the base of the contract before I'm able to go through the summoning hand signs, which are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram and then, by placing the hand that I shed blood with on the ground, I tap into the power of my summoning jutsu."

"That's pretty much it," Sirius remarked, surprised at how easily Harry was adjusting to the world he'd become a part of before his thirteenth birthday. "But don't forget, Harry; not all summoning contracts work first-time: it takes a large amount of chakra to summon _any_ spirit and the Panther King would be no exception."

"Sirius is right," Severus added, though Harry half-expected a comment to follow about never thinking he'd have said that; it didn't come. "If you trust in yourself and let your chakra flow as well as you have done in the past, Harry, you'll be able to bring him out."

"Good luck," Hermione added, giving a smile as she still focused on her own chakra.

With a nod, Harry lifted his left hand to his mouth and, biting into the skin of his fingers, he shed blood over them, before he opened the contract and, kneeling down, began to write his name in kanji. Since this was the Shinobi power and he _had_ been taught to write his name at least, Harry went with his real name:

_RAIKO…KAKASHI…UCHIHA_

As a final piece to the puzzle, Harry splayed his fingers and set them down on the contract, before he gasped as he felt a small buzz pass up his left arm and link with his mind. Standing tall, Harry let out a deep sigh before he whispered, "All right…here goes…"

Lifting his hands, he practiced the seals at first and then went through them once more, charging his body and his left hand with chakra as he spoke his command, "Boar…Dog…Bird…Monkey…Ram: **Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"**

Planting his hand down onto the ground, Harry felt his chakra surge through his body, the energy in him moving so quickly that it actually felt like living lightning inside him passing down his arm until it reached his hand where a black seal with several swirly lines protruding from the centre of the circular seal appeared on the ground.

A loud roar echoed in Harry's ears as the energy moved with him; he actually crossed the fingers of his right hand as a large cloud of smoke billowed out of the seal and, when it cleared, a scream echoed through the room, which Harry actually laughed at when he recognised it had come from Sirius.

And with good reason: the thing that had come out of the seal was _huge:_ it had to be ten, maybe fifteen feet in height and at least eight or nine feet from head to tail. Its fur was as black as night, though there were added armoured points at the shoulders and paws of the beast that were decorated with what Harry recognised as lightning bolt symbols, which was mirrored at the tail as the tip of the tail held an armoured design shaped like a lightning bolt: it was even glowing. The head of the creature was also as black as night, though it had two extra-long fangs that actually seemed to resemble thick silver daggers; its eyes were a bright shade of green, which were eerily similar to Harry's and, as the creature towered over the ninja below, it let out a bellowing roar.

**{**_**Who dares call on the power of Bastien?**_**} **The creature's voice was like the rumble of thunder, its words sharp and precise as it swivelled its head around, as if trying to find the source of its disturbance, **{**_**I know you're there: I can smell you; show yourself, whelps, so that I may feed on you for your insolence!**_**}**

"Hey!" Harry yelled, forcing the panther to lower his head, his green eyes locked onto Harry, who drew on every ounce of his courage as he explained, "I'm the one that summoned you and I have to admit that I didn't expect it to work first-time, but I went through the motions and here you are. Given that you gave your name, I'd say that you're Bastien, the Panther King: it's an honour to meet you and all, but why do you need to threaten to eat anyone?"

**{**_**You summoned me?**_**} **asked Bastien; he was both disbelieving and shocked with an air of impressed as he faced Harry, **{**_**You have some serious power behind you, little cub: my contract, show it to me.**_**}**

"As you wish," Harry replied, sliding the contract in front of Bastien's large eyes so that his name was revealed, "That's my Shinobi Family Name there; it's not the name that I was born with, but as a Shinobi, it's who I am."

**{**_**Raiko…Kakashi…Uchiha,**_**} **Bastien read, his eyes fixing back on Harry as he asked, **{**_**You are a son of the Uchiha?}**_

"I am," Harry answered, "My real name, the one I was born with, is Harry James Potter, but I only just learned of this name recently: because it's a Shinobi art that summons you, I gave you my…well, I guess you could call it my true name."

**{**_**Courage and determination as well as a clear head and noble heart,**_**} **Bastien seemed to growl before he lifted his head once more and let out a laugh that seemed to fill the room with the amusement felt by the large creature. **{**_**Very well, Harry Potter: you have proven yourself worthy of our power: I give to you my pack and our assistance: hold out the hand that you summoned me with.}**_

Obeying the deity's request, Harry watched as Bastien lowered his head and brushed his nose against Harry's left-hand palm: a slight tingling ran over Harry's skin and, as it met his chakra, the energy showed itself in the form of a panther's claw mark that wrapped itself around Harry's wrist like a tattooed manacle.

Lifting his head once more, Bastien gave a content growl as he explained, **{**_**There: until your life is done, you are now the Panther Summoner and trainee sage of the Panthera Summons: luck be with you, Harry Potter.}**_

Then, in a large puff of smoke, Bastien vanished, leaving a stunned Harry to glance down to his wrist where the mark was displayed; looking over to where Severus was watching, Harry asked, "What did he mean by trainee sage of the Panthera Summons?"

"Panthera," explained Severus, "Is the collective term for most of the big cats in the world; if I'm right, it would seem that Bastien was able to act as their spokes-beast and bless you with the ability to summon each of the sets…or at least you would in due time."

"Sounds like fun," Harry mused, before he grew serious as he asked, "How's Hermione?"

"See for yourself," Hermione explained, moving from the other side of the room towards Harry, her hand now holding a fresh piece of chakra paper; as Harry watched, the paper grew soggy around the edges before, to his amazement, it appeared to straighten out once more, a silvery sheen settling over the soggy areas of the paper before the now-hardened paper cracked and splintered into pieces.

"Water Release," Harry whispered, earning a nod from Severus as he then asked, "But…that hardening: Ice?"

"And Mist," Severus added and, sure enough, Harry saw the splintered pieces of chakra paper vanish into a cloud of eerie mist, leaving Hermione's hand clear of the paper. "Triple-Release, just like you, Harry: but this is interesting because, to my memory, there were only a certain kind of Ninja that could inherit and control the Ice Release Jutsus."

"Are they like ours?"

"Not exactly," Severus answered, "These were more…distant than the Uchihas, but there is one name that I may need to look up and, if I'm right, it may explain Hermione's large amount of chakra reserves."

"What name?" chorused Harry and Hermione.

"One of a legendary clan by the name of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist," Severus answered, Harry then noticing a shudder pass over the man as he added, "Also known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist: Zabuza Momochi."

Silence, it seemed, was stubborn to remain in the room as it returned for the third time that day, leaving Harry stunned into silence as he glanced to his best friend, who held her own look of shock and awe and a feeling that Harry had only ever seen once before on Hermione's face:

Fear!

_that day, leaving Harry stunned into silence as he glanced to his best friend, who held her own look of shock and awe and a feeling that Harry had only ever seen once before on Hermione's face:_

_Fear!_

Chapter 6: The Trials of an Uchiha

After their first lesson with Severus and Sirius, Harry and Hermione really knuckled down to researching their scrolls and, with a little aid from Harry's journals, they also began to learn more about the unique styles that they possessed. Though Harry's Mother was a Fire Style Jonin and Severus was an Earth, Sand and Chaos Style Jonin, there was still plenty of information on the styles as a whole within the journals. It was while he was reading through these journals that Harry realised that it had been Severus that had sent him the parcel as well as the cryptic six-worded expression of celebration on his thirteenth.

'He had certainly been right,' Harry thought during one Potions lesson in the week following their first Shinobi lesson, 'We _did_ need to talk and I don't think I would ever have expected him to reveal what he had done.'

"Turn down your flame," whispered Severus as he passed Harry's table, the young Genin taking the hint and, by the end of the lesson, Severus revealed that Harry's work would earn him an EE grade for the lesson.

As he left the lesson, Harry was surprised when Hermione came running towards him, her hand holding a letter that, from the seal that bound it, was from Hiroko-Sensei. Narrowing his eyes, Harry asked, "Where did that come from?"

"Hedwig delivered it to the dormitory," Hermione explained, "I forgot to tell you about it, but I think it's from…your mentor."

Side-tracking himself into a private classroom, Harry locked the door and, taking the scroll from Hermione, he tapped into his jutsu and unsealed the parchment, just as Hiroko-Sensei would expect for such a noticeable piece of parchment.

Unfurling the scroll, Harry read through the information:

_Raiko,_

_After hearing a report from Severus and Sirius on the progress of you and the young Miss Granger after your first lesson, I looked into the history of the Land of Mist and the Land of Waves and discovered that the bloodline of the Demon in the Mist never truly died out. Furthermore, it may be possible that young Hermione's gift over the Ice comes from a secondary family within the Land of Waves that may or may not be related to one whom followed, protected and obeyed Zabuza, a young Shinobi named Haku Yuki. If Hermione's blood has intercepted this gift, then she will make a noble member of your Team._

_And, speaking of Team, I am also writing to you to inform you of two duties that I expect you to prepare for: first, I want you and Hermione to agree on a Shinobi name for her that can be used in the same manner as your true name of Raiko Uchiha._

_Secondly, I wish you to prepare yourself with training, jutsu control and chakra control for a special event in a young Shinobi's lifetime: the Chunin exam, which I have decided will test you, Hermione and whoever your third member shall be on the eve of New-Year's and shall last a total of three days._

_I'm not insisting that you are required to pass the trials ahead, Raiko, but I would like you to prove that I was right to reward your progress with the Panthera Summoning Contract._

_Until next we meet_

_Hiroko-Sensei_

"The Chunin exam," Harry whispered, attracting Hermione's attention as Harry then explained, "Hiroko-Sensei is going to put us through our paces over the Christmas holidays: he also says that it's possible for you to be a descendant of Zabuza or a young Shinobi that he worked with known as Haku. Looks like your gifts aren't just flukes after all, eh, Hermione?"

"It seems so," Hermione agreed, watching as Harry destroyed the scroll with a burst of his chakra, "What do we do now?"

"We do as he asks," Harry answered, "He's my sensei and, if you want him to be, then he'll be yours as well, which would come in handy since he's a Water Style Jonin himself. He could even be at the level of Kage or Master, who knows?"

Hermione just nodded while Harry unlocked the door and, turning to her, gave his fellow Genin an encouraging smile as he added, "Come on: let's find Sirius and Severus and tell them what's been revealed."

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

As September began to disappear, Harry and Hermione seemed to progress fairly well in their trials and training sessions with Sirius and Severus; thanks to them practically sharing the same schedule for lessons, it was easy for their mentors to arrange the _special lessons_ with their two students and, whenever Sirius or Severus were meant to be teaching, it was a simple case of a Clone Jutsu or a combination Clone/Transformation Jutsu – as Sirius hadn't managed to hold his clone in place for the full time period needed – to replace them.

In the last weekend of September, Sirius revealed to the Genin duo that there would be a Hogsmeade Weekend in the following weekend and, because he was proud of how well both Genin were adapting to their skills, he told them that there'd also be no sessions over the weekend. However, while the duo then took to their studies with Hermione being helped by Sirius and Harry being helped by Severus, the Uchiha Heir was then halted from his own plans when Severus took him aside.

"On the Saturday of the Hogsmeade Weekend," he explained to Harry as they ran through some drills of chakra control, "You won't go down to the village with the others; instead, I'd like you to meet me outside my office at 9am. Can you do that for me, Raiko?"

"Why would I need to miss my chance to go to Hogsmeade, Severus?" asked Harry, feeling slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get the chance to spend time with his friends without training or any sort of danger hiding in the brush.

"I have a trial for you that will show me how your control over our Kekkei Genkai is progressing," Severus explained, looking past Harry to Sirius as he added, "It's something that only you can do and, once you've completed the trial, _then_ I'll let you go to Hogsmeade with Hermione and the other Gryffindors. Which reminds me," here, he looked back to his nephew as he asked, "Have you had any luck in tracking down a third member of your Team? You've got a little over four weeks before you have to meet Hiroko's deadline."

"I've been a bit preoccupied with training and my new lessons to think about that, Severus," Harry explained, though he did notice the look from his elder that said he didn't believe Harry. With a defeated sigh, Harry nodded his head in understanding, "All right: I haven't been looking, but only because I've been trying to help Hermione adjust to this life: bringing another in before we have all the facts would be…complicated."

"Complicated or not," Severus instructed, turning back into the mentor that he was, "You now have until your trial next Saturday to meet with the third member, discover their affinity or affinities and introduce them to us. But remember, as per the code of the Teams, it _must_ be a Gryffindor, so, if I were you, I'd get a move on, Harry."

"I will," Harry sighed, deciding to use the quiet time later that day to find the right sort of person to complete the Team…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Just as the sun went down on that same September evening, Harry was seated in one of the chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room, his shades covering his eyes so that his skills were hidden from those that he didn't want to know about his power. He couldn't believe how forceful and strong-willed Severus was being, but, in all fairness, Harry knew that he should have completed the Team of the Land of Gryffindor by now: he was slacking and, what made it worse was that he _knew_ he was and had done nothing about it.

With a deep sigh, Harry rose from his chair and, facing the assembled Gryffindors that were busy socialising and studying, he mentally commanded, **'Ryumigan.'**

With his black-and-golden-coloured eyes now activated, Harry began to search through the sea of minds and senses around him; admittedly, there were a few that seemed to hold a chakra signature, but it was either too weak or, worse case scenario, it was someone that Harry knew would either be leaving or find it hard to adjust to this world. What he needed, Harry realised, was someone…like him and Hermione; a fellow third-year that could be trusted and wouldn't be too intimidated by the art of the Ninja…or so he hoped.

Moving up towards the third-year dorm, Harry felt a mix of relief and gratitude when he saw that one certain third-year _didn't_ possess a strong enough chakra flow to handle this new life, but, as he entered the dormitory, Harry ignored the glare from said Gryffindor and glanced to his brothers-in-year. Dean Thomas held a chakra signature, but, like a few others, there was a hint of weakness or…sealing to it that meant it would be a truly impossible feat for him to cast any strong-level Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

Seamus, who Harry guessed could have been because of his Irish heritage, did hold a powerful enough reserve for the skills needed, but when Harry brushed against the boy's mind, he found a worry about what would be next for him to blow up with his wand or in an accident. Merlin knew what he would be able to do if he disrupted the flow of chakra in his body and, while Harry himself had seen such a feat when he'd accidentally injured Hedwig, there was too big a risk to reveal this world through Seamus.

This just left…Neville; the underdog and dead-last of the Gryffindor third-years in quite a few lessons, though he did have a knack for Herbology and knew when to try and defend his friends and his honour.

Heaving a deep sigh, his mind buzzing with the alert that he was drawing too much chakra from using the Ryumigan, Harry turned his eyes on Neville and gasped in shock when he saw the spiritual inferno that burned off of the young Longbottom's body. What made it interesting was that the inferno seemed to be centred around Neville's heart and spinning through his body, forming a spiral-shaped whirlwind of chakra that illuminated each of the tenketsu points while, at the same time, holding in what Harry assumed to be true potential. What worried Harry, however, was that he hadn't really earned a trust with Neville since the Petrificus Totalus incident back in his first-year, but things could be changed, couldn't they?

Look at Harry and Severus' civility if you wanted an example of _that_ happening.

Deactivating his Ryumigan, Harry slipped off his glasses and, walking over to Neville's bed, he gave as friendly a smile as he could muster before he asked, "Hey, Neville: what are you working on?"

"I'm trying to work on some Potions studying that…that might increase my grade," Neville explained, Harry trying not to feel a sense of pity: he could have a word with Severus and ask him to ease up on Neville, but he'd need a reason.

It was now or never: quite literally in fact…

"Well, if you want, I could help you," he offered, using this as a proverbial ice-breaker for the task ahead, "Ever since I've been able to study up on some new work for my lessons, I've found it easier to work with Potions."

"But aren't you busy with those special lessons of yours?" asked Neville, earning a laugh from Harry that he didn't understand: perhaps this would be easier than Harry thought it would be.

"It's funny that you say that," Harry chuckled, linking his hands as he sat down next to Neville, "Because our…our mentor has allowed us a third member of the group and, if you're interested, I'd like it to be you, Neville."

"What?" asked Neville, knowing that Harry had referred to more than one student after Hermione had been chosen to join him in the lessons, "Why me? Why not Ron? After all, the Golden Trio learning together must be…"

"I would never trust Ron with what I learn in those lessons," Harry interrupted him, his hands now clenched tightly as he explained, "Besides, you don't have to pretend that you haven't noticed: the so-called Golden Trio is no longer active. Look," he then glanced to Neville, his eyes filled with determination as he explained, "Here's the deal, Neville: you're stronger than you think and with a few simple exercises and assistance from the mentor that helps Hermione and I in our lessons, you can see for yourself that you're stronger than they give you credit for."

"How…how can you say that?" asked Neville, slightly embarrassed by the compliment from Harry Potter of all people.

"Because Sirius, sorry, I should say Professor Black let me in on the little fact that your Dad and mine were pretty good friends once upon a time," Harry answered, knowing that the fact was true. Why he'd never offered the olive branch to Neville before today, he didn't know, but the important thing was that he was doing it now. "I'm not trying to upset you Neville, but it would honour me if we could continue the friendship that our parents had and, in return for you saying yes, I'll give you any help you need. You're stronger than this, Neville: I think it's time for the rest of the school and the wizarding community to see it too."

Neville seemed to be caught between two different evils as he considered Harry's words: it was true that Harry's Father, James, and his Father, Frank, had been good friends. Not as good as the friendship between Professor Black and James Potter, but they were still good friends: in fact, Lily, Harry's Mother, was Neville's godmother and, similarly, so too was his Mother, Alice, Harry's godmother. Ever since he'd first heard that Harry had come to Hogwarts, Neville had silently wondered for a chance to redeem that friendship and now that such a chance had come, all he could do…was hesitate.

"Harry," muttered Neville, glancing out of the corner of his eye to the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, "Do you…do you actually mean what you say? That I'm…I'm much stronger? What about what they say about me? That I'm one step away from a Squib and…"

"And they're wrong," Harry argued, giving an encouraging smile to his friend as he explained, "I don't know your parents, I admit that, but I do know that two good-hearted people like them wouldn't raise a boy like you to be the underdog throughout his entire life. You're thirteen now, Neville: it's time to take that little boy and let him transform into a young man…but only you can say yes. And besides," he added, partially regretting his next words as he never thought he'd see the day again that he'd give credit to a certain old fool. "Wasn't it Headmaster Dumbledore that gave you points for showing great courage in facing up to your friends? That takes a strength that's even greater than magic and it takes a stronger courage than what it would take to stand up to your enemies. So, in response to your question, Neville: yes, I do believe that you're stronger, but, like I said, only you can say yes."

Neville lowered his head as he remembered how the points had been awarded, though he'd never told anyone that he'd always felt like he didn't deserve them. On the other hand, Harry was being sincere and he wasn't trying to insult Neville with his words; he also seemed to actually want to get to know the dead-last of Gryffindor and turn him into a real somebody within the Lion's Den.

Harry Potter was being a real friend to Neville Longbottom and, for that, Neville could only give one answer;

"What do I have to do to join these lessons?"

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

What Neville had to do was face up to his worst fear and actually speak with Professor Severus Snape, the man that made him feel intimidated and truly like the dead-last of the group. When Harry led the young Gryffindor down to the Potions Master's offices, Neville actually felt a sense of fear as he realized that Harry must have known he'd have to do this.

But didn't Professor Snape hate Harry with a vengeance?

Arriving at the office, Harry paused momentarily before he turned to Neville and, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, he explained, "From here on in, it's important that none of what you're about to hear leaves this room or the lessons we take. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this little fact, but you would never have accepted if I had told you, would you, Neville?"

"I…I guess not," Neville agreed, swallowing down a heavy lump that had formed in his throat as he added, "But…if it means that I can be as strong as you say, Harry…then I'll face him."

"I know you will," Harry replied, smiling with an air of encouragement as he then added, "Now, since you're going to be one of us, I guess it's safe to show you this…**Ryumigan!**"

Neville actually felt like running in the opposite direction when he saw the snake-like eyes of the Golden Boy of Gryffindor appear from what had once been sharp green eyes. However, as he looked into those eyes, Neville felt his fears slowly pass over and, as he watched Harry open the door, he had to ask it, "Harry…what is _that?_"

"Dojutsu," Harry explained, stepping into the office where Severus was waiting: Harry had tapped into his Ryumigan so that Severus knew that it was him and also, though he didn't tell Neville, so that he could be sure of what he was sensing from his young companion. "A skill of ninja arts that takes root within my eyes; this one is called the Ryumigan, or the Eye of the Shadow Dragon and it's just one thing that you're about to learn about: oh, hi there Severus," Harry seemed to laugh as he said this, though the amusement was soon stripped away as he added, "Well, you ask for the third member of Team Gryffindor and you get the third member."

"So it would seem," Severus agreed, sealing his room and sealing his two students in his office before he addressed Neville, "I know that you're a little unnerved about what's going on here, Longbottom, but, if Harry has indeed chosen you to join our ranks, then you have nothing to fear from me."

"Are…are you like him…err…Professor?" asked Neville, shaking slightly as he considered what was going on here: there was a hint of informality between Harry and Professor Snape and, even more surprising, the Potions Master was addressing his most-hated student by his first name.

"I am one of Ninja blood that can use the power of ninjutsu and command my inner powers through a flow of energy known as chakra," Severus explained, indicating Harry and his Ryumigan eyes as he added, "Harry here is another as is Miss Hermione Granger and Professor Sirius Black: together, Professor Black and I put aside our differences and teach the arts and all that entails to these two students. Now, at a request from Harry's original mentor, I have asked him to find a suitable third member for his Team, which is what Ninja call their gatherings of comrades and, to my surprise, he chooses you."

"It…it surprises me as well, sir," Neville replied, feeling a little more at ease as he realised that the man wasn't about to kill him where he stood. Besides, Harry was standing there and, judging by the way that the two had spoken so informally, there was strength to their relationship that took respect and admiration. Heaving a deep breath, Neville then asked, "What…what do I have to do to prove myself worthy of these lessons with you?"

"A simple trial," Severus explained, his left hand now going under his desk as he withdrew a piece of chakra paper, "Just take a hold of this paper and, from what I can sense from Harry, if I'm right, we'll get our answers almost immediately."

"Err…okay," Neville replied, taking the paper and, as he held it, he could swear that he saw Harry cross his fingers before his fellow Gryffindor moved over to Professor Snape and whispered something in the man's ear, causing Snape's eyes to widen.

Harry, meanwhile, did indeed whisper a hint to Severus as he explained, "When I looked at Neville with the Ryumigan, his chakra was…different; it seemed to be arranged through a spiral shape that was like a whirlwind had risen in him."

"Is that so?" asked Severus, his words and the answer being cut off when the paper in Neville's hand suddenly crinkled into a deformed, heavily scrunched-up circular shape that darkened and turned to dirt before, to Harry, Severus and Neville's combined surprise, the paper burst into flame and turned to ashes.

"Triple-Release," Harry whispered, glancing to Neville while he deactivated his Ryumigan, "Lightning Release, just like me, but the other two surprise me: Earth Release _and_ Fire Release."

"What does that mean?" asked Neville, looking to the small pile of ashes that was falling to the floor.

"Ninjas use a range of arts through chakra," Harry explained, keeping it simple as he lifted his hand and counted off three, "Ninjutsu, which is like a style of offensive or defensive magic used through hand signs, as well as Genjutsu, which affects the mind by warping reality through illusions and finally Taijutsu, or the art of hand-to-hand combat. The latter doesn't really fall under a jutsu, but the first two are partially held by arts through what's known as Elemental Release. In your case, you hold control and an affinity with three of the Base Elemental Releases: Earth, Fire and Lightning. To counter that explanation, my Releases fall around Wind, Lightning and…Chaos," he seemed to shudder as he said this, though he didn't hesitate. "And Severus here uses Earth, like you, as well as Sand and, like me, he also uses Chaos."

"And…Hermione?" asked Neville, a part of him a little intimidated by this Chaos Release: what would that mean for Harry?

"Water, Ice and Mist," Harry explained, "The first of which is a Base like ours, while the last two are unique styles mostly because the Ice Release can only be inherited. We're looking into the reasons for that."

"But it _is_ unusual that the Team formed by Harry happens to have Triple-Release affinities throughout each of them," Severus then added, "Especially since Harry can _see_ the chakra pathways within a being through the Ryumigan Technique: it's clear to me now that he's right about you, Longbottom: there _is_ something different about you."

"And all we have to do is find out what that is," Harry finished, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he added, "Sounds simple, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's that nothing like this is _ever_ simple."

Neville couldn't help but agree…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

After acquiring Neville and making him a part of Team Gryffindor, Harry began to dig into more of his studies so that he was prepared for Severus' trial on Saturday. Through meditations, reading, practicing techniques – which usually involved finding a secluded spot in Hogwarts to do that – and through support from his teammates, Harry was sure that he would be ready for whatever Severus pulled out of his hat on the morning of the trial.

While everyone else went off to Hogsmeade, Neville and Hermione promising to bring him back a little something, though they knew that Harry would be able to go on Sunday, Harry made his way down to Severus' office, using the banisters of the Grand Staircase to move with ninja speed from one level to the next. Despite his limited training, Harry was still able to move with incredible speed, which he'd always assumed was because of his Seeker reflexes.

Reaching Severus' office in record time, Harry stood tall and, taking a deep breath, he gathered himself, preparing his mind, body and chakra for whatever his uncle had in mind. Just to be on the safe side, in case Severus decided to trigger the trial with the entrance, Harry mentally commanded, **'Ryumigan.'**

With the power of the Ryumigan showing him the world around him and also showing him the presence of his uncle's chakra from beyond the door, Harry focused his attention on the door itself, checking it for any signs of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Thankfully, there weren't any on the door, but Harry did see a pair of explosive seals as well as a Sludge Bomb Trap on the door handle.

'Clever, Severus,' Harry thought, stepping back from the door, his mind recalling a few of the basic ninja techniques that he'd needed to learn to be recognized as a Genin. 'But I'm not an Uchiha for nothing.'

Lifting his hands, Harry formed the necessary hand seals – Ram, Snake and Tiger – before he smirked as he whispered, **"Ninja Art: Clone Jutsu!"**

In a puff of white smoke, an exact double of Harry appeared, the double glancing around warily before he noticed Harry, "What's up, boss?"

"Severus' test is what's up," Harry replied, smirking proudly as he knew that one clone would be enough, "Exploding Tags and a Sludge Bomb; think you can dispel one?"

"No prob, chief," the double replied, Harry feeling slightly awkward as he wondered what sort of personality was given to clones; nevertheless, he then lifted his hands once more, this time forming the Ram seal before he drove his chakra towards the door.

"**Ninja Art: Exploding Tag Extraction Jutsu!"**

When the blast from Harry's chakra met the two seals on the door, the young Genin smiled to himself as he watched the seals fly through the gap in the door straight into his hand. Pocketing the tags – as they could come in handy with whatever was to come – Harry nodded to his clone, who literally _kicked_ the door in, which resulted in a face full of sludge and gunk that looked like something Fang had coughed up.

"Too bad, Harry," Severus' voice remarked from the other side, Harry then stepping into view where he saw his uncle watching the drenched clone with what could be mistaken for a smile on his face, "It seems that you didn't anticipate the…"

He was cut off when the clone that Harry had summoned vanished in a puff of smoke, the clean and un-slimed Harry now stepping through the door as he asked, "What was that you were saying, Severus?"

Severus wanted to make a retort, but he just smirked proudly as he saw Harry's Ryumigan almost glowing in the dim light of his dungeons-level office, the young Genin glancing around the office as he asked, "So, what's the test that you had in mind?"

"Two-parts," Severus explained, guiding Harry out of his office where he locked the door before turning back to his nephew, "The first of which you have passed by reading the dangers on my door; just so you know, those tags wouldn't have done any major damage to the surrounding room, but you _may_ have felt a small tickle on your skin."

'Paralysis Tags,' Harry thought to himself, cancelling his Ryumigan as Severus led him out through the main doors and down towards Hagrid's hut. "So if that was the first, then what's the second?"

"This," Severus explained, lifting a hand to indicate the area around them, the area that _wasn't_ Hagrid's hut, but…

"The Forbidden Forest?" asked Harry incredulously, "I know you're a teacher, Severus, but it _is_ still against the rules to take anyone in there."

"The Headmaster believes that I am gathering Potions ingredients and I am giving you a remedial lesson," Severus explained, smirking to himself as he knew that Harry had no love lost for the old man. After what had happened to his sister, Severus had also started to lose faith in Dumbledore, but, as the old man thought he could use Harry and Severus, he didn't realise that he was the one _being_ used. "We have most of the day for the test, which, like the trial itself, comes in two parts: the first involves a seeker's task that will test your sensory power with the Ryumigan."

"And the second?" asked Harry, still in shock that his test was going to take place within the Forest.

"Confrontation," Severus explained, "Against _me!_"

"WHAT?" Gasped Harry, looking to his uncle with an incredulous glance, "How…why would you want to fight me, Severus?"

"Again," Severus explained, "To test your command over the Ryumigan and show me how you've progressed with your arts and jutsu commands: don't worry," he then added, placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, "This is merely a prelude to the Chunin exam that Hiroko would be going through with you: as your examiner, I will be coming at you with everything I have, but, because I don't wish to _badly_ injure you, I give you my word that I shall not use my Ryumigan to copy or learn your jutsus."

'I guess I have no choice,' Harry thought, before he asked, "What happens now?"

"Close your eyes," Severus instructed, Harry obliging almost immediately before he explained, "Now count to ten and activate your Ryumigan; once you've done that, I will allow you to use your summoning jutsu to bring out a ninken, or partner summons. If you're able to do what I think you're able to do, then it'll make things interesting. Once you've done that, come and find me."

Heaving a deep sigh, Harry listened as the tell-tale sound of Severus vanishing with the enhanced speed of the ninja filled his ears; as he counted to ten, Harry gathered his chakra and began to restore what reserves he could feel inside him. Reaching ten, Harry mentally commanded, **'Ryumigan.'**

With his Shadow Dragon Eyes active, Harry stepped across the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, though right now, with little knowledge on the terrain or on where Severus could have gone, it felt more like a Forest of Death to Harry. Remembering his Uncle's instructions, Harry ran through the hand seals for his jutsus, giving up a small amount of his chakra rather than the large amount that would summon out Bastien or a high-level summon and, pressing his hand to the floor, he commanded, **"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"**

A soft puff of smoke blew from the seal that Harry had created and, when it cleared, the young Genin was a little amused when he found himself looking at a cross between a young boy and a cat. The summoned kit had white fur with patches of black on his ears and paws, though those paws held a set of sharp claws that looked pretty intimidating. Like Bastien before him, the small kit had green eyes that matched Harry's and, unlike Bastien, he was dressed in a short suit that seemed to be made of a mix of cloth and forest greenery, a long brown cloak draped over his shoulders, as well as a pair of small daggers fixed to a sash that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Shaking his head in a dog-like fashion – which was cheesy since he was a _cat_ – the catboy glanced to Harry before giving him a childish smile, **{**_**Hey there boss; heard about you from the big guy,**_**} **He had an excitable nature and sounded a little like he'd been raised in the north of England, **{**_**Name's Wilykat; pleasure to be here for you: now, what's up?**_**}**

"We need to find someone that's hidden in the Forest," Harry explained, smiling at the kid-like nature of his ninken, "Think you can help me sniff him out and warn me of traps?"

**{**_**No problem-o, boss; you leave it to me,**_**} **Wilykat replied, before he leaped up high into the branches of the trees, Harry following suit as he used both his ninken and his Ryumigan to begin the search for Severus.

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Within the open-air clearing where he'd made his final destination, Severus leaned casually against an upturned tree trunk, his eyes watching the greenery around him as he considered the trial that awaited his nephew. It was true that Severus would use this to test Harry's control over the Ryumigan as well as see if the young Genin managed to increase his level to four-tomoe, but what Harry didn't know was that Severus had an ulterior motive in this trial.

He wanted to see whether or not Harry could truly command the power inside him;

Not just the Ryumigan, but the power of his Elemental Releases;

_Including_ the Chaos Release Techniques…

_He wanted to see whether or not Harry could truly command the power inside him;_

_Not just the Ryumigan, but the power of his Elemental Releases;_

_Including the Chaos Release Techniques…_

Chapter 7: Confrontation: Chaos Awakens!

Moving through the trees within the Forbidden Forest, Harry kept his mind focused on the task at hand, while trying not to think about the threat that would meet him when he met with Severus. Why his Uncle wanted to face him in combat as part of the Ryumigan test was beyond the Uchiha Heir; after all, the Ryumigan – which both of them possessed – broke any and all genjutsus used and allowed the controller to copy and learn the jutsus of their opponent. This meant that Harry would have a challenge overpowering the defence of his uncle as Severus wasn't just a Tri-Class Release Ninja like Harry, but he was also a Jonin where Harry was barely able to call himself a Chunin.

His speed would be faster; his strength would be greater and the Jutsus that he used would be harder and tougher.

So, if he knew all this, then why was Severus so determined to take on Harry out in the middle of the proverbial Forest of Death?

Was he wishing to officially end their conflicts when, for a month now, Harry had considered him a friend and, yes, even a member of his family?

Either way, Harry couldn't allow himself to be distracted; leaping over to another tree within the forest, the young Genin settled down, placing his hand on the base of the branch, before he glanced upwards, his Ryumigan sensory ability showing him the land around him to a 100m radius around him. He saw a few creatures of the forest below him scampering to their dens; he saw a few members of Aragog's nest moving back towards their home settlement, but there was no sign of Severus.

Next to Harry, Wilykat stopped next to his summoner and, bending down, he sniffed at the tree before he lifted his head, **{**_**This guy's good, boss: I can barely pick up the scent he's leaving.**_**}**

"But you _can_ smell it?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Wilykat, which told Harry that they were heading in the right direction. As they moved across the treetops, Harry felt a sense of dilemma rise inside his chest: Severus wasn't leaving a trail that was too obvious, but, at the same time, he'd be expecting Harry to come at him.

What was it that Hiroko-Sensei had told him during their first sessions?

"_A Ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night; that is the moment for a ninja to strike_."

Obviously, Severus wouldn't be sleeping or dropping his guard, but if Harry could use the trail to his advantage, then…maybe…just maybe he'd be able to have an upper hand of his own against Severus. Keeping pace with Wilykat, Harry moved through the forest, ignoring the presence of ever-vigilant dangers that the forest provided: with his Ryumigan active, he was able to sense the dangers with a window of five seconds to do anything.

After another hour of tree-hopping, Harry stopped once more and glanced downwards, his eyes narrowed suspiciously when he noticed a form of a man standing not three feet from his tree, his back to Harry. Thanks to his Ryumigan being active for nearly two hours' worth of training and sensory exercises, Harry's chakra levels were starting to take their toll, but, as he tried to draw his breath in, keeping his heartbeat steady and his breathing to a minimum, the young Genin had just one thought. 'This is almost _too_ easy.'

Drawing himself to his full height, Harry channelled his remaining chakra down into his feet so that he stuck to the tree, before he flipped himself upwards, his body now upside down on the underside of the branch, his eyes fixed on the figure beneath him. If he attacked and it was a trap, then the real Severus would know that he was coming, but if he didn't and he tried for a silent takedown, then Severus would see him coming.

His Ryumigan, as Harry knew from their training sessions, was at the Five-Star-Dragon-Seal level, which meant that he'd see Harry coming from practically a mile away and, worst case scenario, he'd try to use the power of the Ryumigan to warp Harry's mind and, if he wanted to, he'd be able to control it and unhinge it.

However, Harry also had his own Ryumigan and, tired as he was, he'd use it if he had to: if this _was_ a genjutsu, then Harry would be able to break it. Up righting himself on the branch, Harry decided to go for the safer option since breaking a genjutsu with the Ryumigan did take a fair amount of chakra. Settling himself into a crouched position, and ignoring the questioning glance that he was getting from his ninken, Harry whispered, **"Sharingan!"**

Instead of the snake-eyed appearance of the Ryumigan, Harry's eyes became the red-sclera, black-tomoe design of the basic Uchiha Kekkei Genkai, though unlike the first time he had used this power, Harry's Sharingan was now at the two-tomoe level, which amplified his ability to see through deceptions and, if he had to, copy them. Lowering his head down towards the dark figure that was _still_ standing there, Harry smirked when the outline of the figure became a shimmering cloud of blue with a ninja symbol showing in the centre of the cloud.

'An illusion,' Harry thought, switching off his Sharingan before he rose up once more, a smug grin on his face, 'Clever once again, Severus, but I'm not falling for it.'

Turning to Wilykat, who was looking at the illusionary figure with a mix of confusion and determination, Harry smiled before he explained, "It's not him: the real Severus is still some-ways away: I daren't activate my Ryumigan again in case I overpower my chakra reserves: think you can sniff him out?"

**{**_**I can do better than that, boss,**_**} **Wilykat explained, his clawed hands lifting up before he placed one of them against Harry's chest, his other hand forming a one-handed version of the Horse hand-seal as he exclaimed, **{**_**Panthera Style: Chakra Boost Jutsu!**_**}**

As Wilykat's hand pressed against Harry's chest, the young Genin let out a gasp as a white light shone around the hand of his ninken, the eyes of Wilykat growing slightly dim as he seemed to feed some of his energy into Harry, which made Harry feel stronger and Wilykat feel weaker. Letting go of his summoner, Wilykat gave a tired smile before he explained, **{**_**There; now you're strong again, boss: I just need a minute and I'll be fine again.**_**}**

"What…what did you just do?" asked Harry, kneeling down to keep an eye on his young companion.

**{**_**All summons have access to jutsus as well,**_**} **Wilykat explained, tucking his knees into his chest as he looked up at Harry, **{**_**This is just one of the ones that we of the Panthera Summoning Contract can use; the…the bigger the summon, the more chakra we can transfer to our summoner, in this case, you, boss.**_**}**

"Well…thank you," Harry sighed, giving Wilykat an almost affectionate pat behind the ears, which made the small kitten purr with delight as Harry stood once more, his voice commanding his will, **"Ryumigan: **come on Wilykat, let's find the _real_ Severus."

**{**_**Lead on, boss,**_**} **Wilykat laughed, following Harry through the forest and bringing him a step closer to his confrontation with his elder…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Had Harry looked back and actually dispelled the clone that had impersonated Severus, he would have seen a proud smile cross its face before its body started to disintegrate into nothing but a pile of wind-blown sand while, deep in the clearing, Severus opened his eyes and smiled himself, his eyes scanning the treetops.

"Well done, Raiko," he whispered, preparing himself for his battle, "You didn't fall for my Sand Clone, but you should have dispelled it; now I know how close you are and I'm ready for you."

Preparing his arena, Severus lifted his hands and began performing seals…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

"I think we're almost th…the…ah-choo!"

**{**_**Gesundheit,**_**} **laughed Wilykat as Harry let out a sneeze that was many things, but most of all, it was unexpected, **{**_**They say that when you sneeze, it means that someone's talking about you.**_**}**

"Must be Severus," Harry sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye as he glanced around, his eyes then narrowing as he whispered, "Wilykat…I think we may be here."

**{**_**Why do you say that, boss?**_**} **Asked Wilykat, watching as Harry crouched down and stared off into the distance, his golden tomoe glowing slightly as he seemed to be on high alert.

"The area ahead is full of chakra presences," Harry explained, narrowing his eyes and using his Ryumigan to see ahead into the distance, his enhanced vision showing him an array of chakra-lined traps and deceptions that lay ahead. "We should move carefully," he advised Wilykat, now dropping down one level and, taking a moment to glance around the area ahead, Harry leapt from the path they'd been taking to one of the few areas that weren't lined with chakra.

**{**_**Where are we going?**_**} **Wilykat asked, his voice carrying behind Harry, who stopped and muffled his voice by putting his hand over his mouth.

"Severus has lined the area ahead with jutsu-based traps and deceptions," he explained, trying to remember what little he'd learned about his uncle's jutsus, "Has to be either Earth or Sand based, I know that much: time to give this power of mine a little go."

Taking off once more, Harry moved to a spot that was closer to the centre of the deception field than he had been before and, lifting his head, Harry began to go through the necessary hand seals – Bird, Ram – his Ryumigan now glowing brightly as he commanded, **"Secret Ninja Art: Ryumigan Dispel Jutsu!"**

A strange black haze seemed to fly out of his eyes as he finished commanding the jutsu and, as it blew through the area ahead of him, Harry smiled proudly as the trees and foliage upon them wavered and shimmered as though they were caught in a heat wave, before, as though they were dust in the wind, the illusions faded away into nothingness, revealing an open clearing and there, in the centre of the clearing, a slightly stunned look on his face from what Harry could see, was Severus.

With a soft smile, Harry whispered to the empty air, "Found him: thanks Wilykat, you can go now."

**{**_**Good luck, boss,**_**} **Wilykat whispered, before he too vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Harry alone, his eyes fixed on his uncle as Severus started to glance around, as though he was trying to sense Harry's presence.

'Why doesn't he just sense me with the Ryumigan?' wondered Harry, drawing one of his kunai from his belt: a certain jutsu that he had learned could help out here, but, if his training was anything to go by, he would need concentration and skill to pull it off.

He would only have one shot…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

As his **Desert Mirage Jutsu **was dispelled, Severus held a proud smile as he also felt the power of the Ryumigan at work here: Harry had arrived, but, from what Severus could see of the area around the clearing, there was no sign of his nephew. Nevertheless, Harry was here and he was probably wondering why Severus wasn't using the Ryumigan to sense his presence: Severus had promised not to use the Ryumigan to copy Harry's jutsus, so why wasn't he using it to sense Harry?

Simple answer: he didn't want to…plus it had taken a fair amount of chakra to maintain the genjutsu that he'd summoned and, with what he had left, Severus wanted to make sure that he came at Harry with everything that he had.

Just as he was examining the surroundings one more time, Severus gasped as the light from the late-morning sun shone off a metallic surface and, as he leapt out of the way, there was a loud explosion from the spot where he'd been. Landing nimbly near the other side of the clearing, Severus chuckled to himself: he knew that jutsu.

"The **Lightning Flash Jutsu,**" he whispered, glancing around before he raised his voice, "If you want to trap me in a corner, Raiko, you'll have to try harder than that!"

Lifting his hand in a Tiger seal, Severus slammed his hands down on the ground as he commanded, **"Ninja Art: Assimilate All Creation Jutsu!"**

As his hands touched the earth at his feet, the body of the Potions Master seemed to transform from human flesh to a body of stone and earthen materials that hardened his body and, as he looked around, Severus chuckled as he added, "Now let me show you how a _real_ ninja handles a ranged attack: **Assimilation Art: Rock Blizzard Jutsu!"**

Throwing his arms out, Severus released a stream of rocks and earthen boulders from his hands, arms and body that flew around the clearing, striking at the tree trunks and treetops, which brought the branches to the ground while the rocks that had been thrown seemed to slither back to Severus' body, making him whole once more.

"I tried to warn you, Harry," Severus declared to the clearing, his eyes scanning the area in case of a counter attack, "I would come at you with everything that I had: now it's your turn."

"Very well," a familiar voice replied, much to Severus' surprise, from _behind_ him, the Potions Master gasping as he felt a kunai pressed into his neck, the smiling face of Harry Potter, alias Raiko Uchiha, appearing over his jutsu. "How's this?"

"Clever," Severus agreed, "Using the Lightning Flash to cover your movements: Hiroko's trained you well."

"The Lightning Flash was one of my first jutsus, Severus," Harry explained, keeping the fact that he hadn't quite mastered it yet to himself, "I very rarely ignore the chances coming at me as I'll now prove."

"Afraid not," Severus remarked, his body becoming human flesh once more as he lifted his hands in a new seal, **"Earth Style: Great Mud River!"**

"What?" Gasped Harry, before he cried out as the ground beneath his feet began to shift and form a new shape that threw him away from Severus, who added to the power with three new seals.

"Ram-Horse-Dragon: **Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb!" **At Severus' command, the mud that had launched Harry away began to bubble and froth, before it rose up, taking the form of a dragon's head that launched a mud bomb at Harry, the young Genin having to rely on his skill to dodge the attack. "One jutsu does not a ninja make, Raiko," Severus told him, "If you hope to get through me, you'll have to really bring the rain!"

"Bring the rain?" asked Harry, smiling to himself as he formed his own hand seals – Horse, Monkey, Bird – before he brought his hands to his mouth as he added, "Interesting choice of phrase, Severus, but, if you say so, then here it is: **Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu!"**

Releasing a breath through the overlapped hands in front of his mouth, Harry watched with satisfaction as a tremendous burst of wind and dust billowed out from his mouth, covering the clearing, and Severus, in a cloud of black dust that shrouded the area, giving Harry chance to create another seal – Dragon – before he commanded, "And here's round two for you: **Lightning Style: Storm Striker Jutsu!"**

On the other side of the dust cloud, Severus gasped as he found himself being hit by lightning bolts that charged at him with the speed and precision of a master sniper, the bolts cutting through him and forcing him to his knees.

"It…ugh…" he groaned as he looked through the storm, activating his own Ryumigan in the process so that he never lost track of Harry: if he wanted to play hardball, then so be it. "It seems that I underestimated you, Harry: well done, but now this game is over; now the _real_ battle begins."

"Bring it!" Harry laughed, unable to deny that this was actually too much fun to give up now. Thanks to his own Ryumigan, he saw Severus lift his hands and, in perfect synch, Harry matched the seals – Ram, Horse, Tiger, Rabbit, Snake – before both warriors commanded, **"Earth Style: Devouring Earth Jutsu!"**

On both sides of the area, the ground and the remnants from Severus' rock-attack began to lift and tremble, forming two earth-like jaws that began to close in on Harry and Severus. Shocked as he was with the ability, Harry tried to dodge it, but gasped when he found his legs trapped by the earth below his feet, an amused chuckle coming from Severus. Glancing through the dust storm, Harry's eyes widened when he saw the Severus that _he_ had thought trapped turn into a pile of mud that was crushed by the Devouring Earth Jutsu that Harry had copied.

As for the real Severus, he was standing atop one of the trees, his hands formed in a tiger seal while Severus was smiling broadly as he shook his head, "Just because you have the same skill doesn't mean I'm just going to roll over and let you win; so I had this one set up just in case: **Earth Style: Dark Swamp Jutsu! **Poor Raiko; you're trapped…and you're food for the worms now!"

"Not quite," Harry retorted, gathering his chakra and, in a flash of lightning, he shun shinned out of the trap just as the earth dropped down on the spot where he'd been sealed. From his own treetop perch, Harry's hand went to his belt and, with speed and strength, he threw seven shuriken out towards Severus, his hands hurriedly forming the Hare, Tiger and Dog seals before he commanded, **"Ninja Art: Lightning Barrage Jutsu!"**

Each of the spinning projectiles seemed to crackle and spit with electrical energy before they latched themselves onto the trees where Severus was standing, the Potions Master actually looking disappointed at the poor aim of his student. Glancing back to Harry, he muttered, "You missed."

"Did I?" asked Harry, forming the Snake Seal as he added, **"Release!"**

A sound like the discharge of an electrical current suddenly echoed throughout the tree trunk, sending shockwaves of white lightning through the tree and, just as he realised it too late, through Severus, who winced and groaned from the pain of the shock, his body leaping down into the clearing and Harry following suit.

"I really wanted to avoid this, Harry," Severus grunted, his hands hurriedly going through several seals that ended with the Tiger Seal, "But you leave me no choice: **Sand Style: Sahara Storm Jutsu!**"

As Harry's feet touched the ground, Severus' jutsu came into effect: a powerful, buffeting wind blew across the clearing, blanketing it and the area around it in an opaque-visual sandstorm that blocked not only Harry's vision of Severus, but also blocked the Ryumigan from seeing Severus' next moves. However, Harry didn't need to wait long as he suddenly felt the sand around him close in with the force and speed of a bear trap, sealing his hands and his feet within a chasm of sand and hardened stone, Harry crying out in pain as he felt his legs pressed into the sand with antagonising levels of pressure.

"**Sand Coffin Jutsu,**" Severus explained, a part of him hoping that his plan to force Harry to use his third jutsu level was going to work: otherwise, he may end up _killing_ the boy. "You're sealed in, Harry: you can't even make a hand sign because of the sand pressing in around you: however, there is _one_ thing that you can do."

"W-What…what are you…doing this…for?" asked Harry, his Ryumigan eyes now piercing the sandstorm to see Severus standing not three feet from him, his own eyes devoid of the Shadow Dragon Eye Dojutsu.

"Because you have real power inside you," Severus explained, "And it's time for you to realise it: do you honestly think that you can win with mere parlour games? Now; show me that you can use it, Harry: gather your chakra…and free yourself with it: free yourself with the Chaos Release Technique!"

"WHAT?" Cried Harry, though he was actually crying as the sand pressed in around him, his hands clearly unable to move, "Is that what this is all about? No, Severus…I won't…you made me promise: I…I won't…"

"You don't have a choice," Severus insisted, though his inner self was crossing his fingers that this worked, "You have no means to escape the Sand Coffin: the power in Chaos Release is your only hope: use it, Harry…unless you want to _die!_"

'Die…die…die…die!'

The word was like a mocking cry inside Harry's head, but, as he heard the final consequence of the attack that was crushing the air from his lungs, it seemed to light a new fire inside him that surged through him, giving him new strength and a feeling that he never knew he had. His hands suddenly clenched into fists and, as they tightened their grip, a strange tribal rune appeared on the back of Harry's hands, the tribal image then taking the form of the kanji for seals.

The fire inside Harry actually went as far as his head and his heart, an icy coldness being replaced by a burning power that coursed through his veins, turning his eyes into a fierce blood-red colour, the area around his eyes holding the same tribal appearance as his hands, though these markings _weren't_ the twelve kanji. Gritting his teeth, Harry's voice came out as a distorted, almost demonic tone that snarled, "I am not going to die here: not now…not _**ever**_**!"**

The seals on his hands began to glow, the kanji moving up his arms where six of each seal's symbol appeared on each arm, covering his arms in the twelve signs of the zodiac while his eyes were marked by the dark tribal image, a symbol like the Yin symbol from Yin-Yang appearing over the lightning-bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

Snapping his eyes open, revealing blood-red eyes in the process, Harry's hands were opened, his fingers splayed, a mysterious _black_ chakra energy flying from his hands and slicing through the sand coffin like a knife through butter. When the last slice had been carved, Harry landed nimbly on the ground, his chakra energy now flying through the clearing, which dissipated the sandstorm, leaving a stunned Severus and an awed Harry.

"He…he actually did it," Severus muttered, though he didn't like what his Ryumigan was showing him; even the Mangekyou Sharingan was showing him the same image: Harry, Raiko, covered in an aura and energy that was built from pure, thick, black chakra that surged through him and around him, sealing the boy within a chakra storm of his own creation. "No…he mustn't let it control him: Harry!"

"_**Severus,**_**" **growled Harry, his voice distorted by the power of his new energy, **"**_**Thank you…I…I've never felt so much POWER!**_**"**

"And you can control it," Severus told him, his voice now pleading as he saw the arms of Harry's clothes ripped away, revealing the twelve signs of the zodiac and the Yin symbol on his forehead. "Don't let it control you: use the power as _you_ want to use it, not as it wants to use you!"

"_**No-one uses me**_**," **Harry laughed, lifting his arms and running through a hell of a lot of hand seals: thirteen, if Severus was counting right, but, as he counted, he also observed the pattern.

Snake – Tiger – Ram – Dog – Horse – Snake – Bird – Dragon – Boar – Bird – Tiger – Dragon – Tiger

'No,' thought Severus, noticing that the seals on Harry's arms were also glowing with the black chakra, 'I know those hand seals: he wouldn't: I know that I wanted him to control it, but…but not like this!'

"**Chaos Style: Burning Chakra Jutsu!"**

Severus gasped in horror as Harry lifted his hands to his mouth as though he was going to bring out a Grand Fireball Jutsu, but, instead of a red flame, Harry let out a thick, serpentine-like black flame that burned through the clearing, though when it hit Severus, who was frozen in place from the horror of the moment, the Potions Master screamed in intense pain. Pain that was stronger than a sufferer of the Cruciatus and a burns victim of Amaterasu combined.

This was worse than Amaterasu and, as the flames seemed to lift from Severus' body, he felt the reason why: each of his chakra points seemed to bleed with the chakra within him, the collection of blue energy being devoured by the black serpentine flame as it moved back to Harry and flew into his heart, the Chaos-edged Genin gasping with intense satisfaction as he felt the final touch of his jutsu.

"_**Thank you, Severus**_**," **Harry laughed, preparing for his next attack, **"**_**Who knew that would feel so good? Oh well; you do…and you're afraid of it; afraid of me!**_**"**

"I don't fear what I know to be monstrous," Severus explained, knowing that Harry had likely learned of the dangerous jutsu from him when they'd been eye-to-eye while Harry was trapped in the sand coffin. "And neither do I fear you, Harry: I wanted you to feel this so that you'd know it's fury; but now, let me show you what a real Chaos Jonin can do."

With swiftness and as much chakra as he could gather, Severus went through his own collection of seals: Dog – Dragon – Tiger – Horse – Hare – Snake – Horse – Ram – Bird – Tiger – Hare – Snake – Horse – Ram – Bird – Tiger – Hare – Snake – Horse – Ram – Bird – Dog – Rat.

"_**Use all the seals that you want," **_laughed Harry,_**"I don't let anyone take my power from me: not you, not Dumbledore, not anyone! As I will now prove:**_** Lighting Style…" **His Ram Seal – which was on his left arm – began to glow as Harry summoned his base style, **"…Black Panther Jutsu!"**

"Just what I wanted," Severus remarked, charging towards Harry with his own hand enveloped in black chakra; at the same time, Harry's chakra summoned out a panther-shaped apparition that, like its namesake, appeared to be made entirely out of black lightning. As the panther charged at Severus, the Jonin released his chakra energy, slamming it into the panther, which, in turn, slammed the chakra of the Jonin into Harry as Severus gave his exclamation.

"**Chaos Style: Exorcism Seal Jutsu!"**

There was a loud explosion and, as the two chakras met, Harry let out a pained scream as he felt like his body was burning, his energy being drawn away from his control and trapped within him, its strength pulling away from his chakra, which, in turn, drained him beyond his comprehension. The red eyes vanished, the black seals faded and the energy within Harry faded away, leaving a weary, heavily-drained, fatigued Genin to collapse into the supportive arms of his mentor and uncle.

Grabbing Harry before he fell to the ground, Severus held Harry gently and, with what strength he had left, he lifted his nephew into his arms, noticing that the fruits of his tasks were being shown as Harry's forehead, the infamous lightning-bolt mark, suddenly turned black, a series of seven kanji symbols forming around the scar, before the kanji faded away, leaving the scar.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus whispered, carrying Harry out through the forest, "I should never have forced you to release that power: but if it's the last thing I do, I'll find a way to make sure you _never_ have to feel that evil again."

Harry was out-for-the-count, which meant that he couldn't do anything or say anything in response…

"_I'm sorry, Harry," Severus whispered, carrying Harry out through the forest, "I should never have forced you to release that power: but if it's the last thing I do, I'll find a way to make sure you never have to feel that evil again."_

_Harry was out-for-the-count, which meant that he couldn't do anything or say anything in response…_

Chapter 8: The Third Legacy: A Rivalry Relinquished

"Is he all right?"

"He's pretty weak, but that's to be expected."

"What were you thinking? Making him use _that_ jutsu?"

"He is an Uchiha; I had to be sure that he could use it and control it; evidently, I was wrong."

"If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive you."

"I'll do my best to keep him safe as you well know, Black."

"Enough, both of you: I think he's awake."

Harry, groaning with a sense of overpowering fatigue, cracked his eyes open and looked up at the ceiling of what appeared to be a rundown home, a soft breeze blowing through the windows and over his face, though he didn't really feel the chill as another feeling had entered his heart: fear. The last thing that he could remember was the overwhelming power that he'd released when he'd tapped into his third Release, the Chaos Release and then…he just remembered a strange sense of alienation.

Like his body had been there, but his mind had been watching from somewhere else, some_one_ else: what had he done?

Why had he been so weak?

And, more to the point, why was he lying in a home with what sounded like Sirius, Severus and Hiroko-Sensei nearby?

Turning his head slightly, Harry did indeed notice that his sensei as well as his school mentors was standing next to his bed, the second of the three figures watching him with a mix of sorrow and guilt. Hiroko was stood close to the end of Harry's bed while Sirius was sat on his left-hand side, all of them now focused on him.

With as much energy as he could muster, Harry inclined his head before he asked, "How…how long have I been out of it?"

"Six hours," Severus explained, handing Harry a small glass of water to moisten his vocal chords and allow him a chance to sit up, "A lot quicker than most that would use that power, but you seem to be fully recovered nonetheless. Raiko, I know that I may not deserve it of you, but I hope that you can forgive me for my poor decision in our conflict."

"It was my fault, Severus," Harry replied, addressing his uncle with a mix of respect and calm demeanour as he explained, "You said that I couldn't let it control me and I didn't even try to fight it: if I had been stronger in any way, then I may have had a chance."

"The fault was not yours, Raiko," Hiroko-Sensei explained, his voice calm as he told Harry, "It is precisely for this reason that I didn't tell you about Chaos Release in the first place: to use the jutsus associated with the technique require a level of chakra control that, despite your ability to use jutsu of Chunin level, you have not yet learned to harness. I had hoped that, once you achieved the rank of Chunin, you would be ready to learn about the technique and I would allow Severus to teach you its innermost secrets. However, from what he tells me about your battle, it's clear to me that we have only one option available to us at the moment."

"And…that is?" asked Harry, a part of him feeling awkward at how his mentors were using his Shinobi name to speak to him.

"To exorcise the technique from your chakra pathways," Severus explained, pressing a soft finger against Harry's scar as he told him, "For now, I have sealed the technique and any knowledge that you may have picked up from me with the Ryumigan within this Fuinjutsu: it has not affected your chakra levels, but it does mean that you cannot use the Chaos Release."

"Thank you, Uncle Severus," Harry sighed, massaging his scar before he laughed as he asked, "So my curse scar really _is_ a curse scar, now, huh?"

"In a nutshell, kiddo," Sirius replied, though his eyes were on Severus as he added, "Nothing will change with your lessons, but, until we can find a way to either cleanse or remove the Chaos from inside you, it will mean that you can't tap into your full power…not yet anyway."

"What about the techniques that match the darkness?" asked Harry, lowering his hand to his eyes as he added, "What about the Sharingan and the Ryumigan? Are they affected?"

"No," Hiroko explained, "The Sharingan, though it is originally given to an Uchiha through heavy mental torment, is _not_ tied to Chaos Release; similarly, the Ryumigan, though its name does come from a meaning of Darkness, does not draw on the power either. Now, if either skill were combined with the Chaos Release, then you would have a real challenge in mastering those powers, but, in basic uses, the Sharingan and the Ryumigan remain as normal to you as they always have been."

Lying his head against the wall behind him, Harry looked around the room that he was in before he finally asked it, "Where are we, anyway?"

"In Hogwarts," Severus explained, "Within an area that Sirius introduced me to known as the Room of Requirement; it's a room that changes to become whatever the user desires and, strange as it seems, it became this…recovery room and training place for our use. Now, in case you're wondering, Neville and Hermione are just next door and have been waiting for you to wake up: would you like to see them?"

"Yes please," Harry replied, the words barely escaping his lips before the door to the room was thrown open and Hermione ran into the room, her arms being thrown around Harry neck as she seemed to prove to Harry that she'd been worried.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, "Are you all right? You aren't hurt are you? Severus said that you tapped into the Third Release and it overpowered you; you're not…you're not evil, are you?"

"Let the guy breathe, Hermione," Neville laughed, sitting on Harry's other side as he added, "Sorry about her, Harry: when we heard about the power of the Chaos Release, we were worried, but Hermione seemed to think that you'd become evil."

"For a moment there," Harry confessed, noticing his mentors giving him and his friends some privacy, "I nearly did: but I'm okay now; Uncle Severus explained that they were going to try and remove or cleanse the power from inside me; I can guess what they mean by remove, but how do you cleanse a technique?"

"I've been reading about things like that," Hermione explained, the almost-common response making Harry laugh as she explained her point, "It's something that Jonin and Kage-level Ninja can do, but it involves a painful chakra ritual that would basically take away the Chaos Release and replace it with another: hey, maybe you'll finally be like your family and be a Fire Release Shinobi."

"Maybe," Harry laughed, though he had to admit that the idea of replacing one jutsu with another was a little…scary, but clearly not as scary as having it removed from him.

"Speaking of families," Neville then added, nodding to Hermione who, much to Harry's surprise, left the two boys alone, the newest member of Team Gryffindor now looking to Harry with a serious expression on his face, "Hiroko-Sensei was told about my…my spiralling tenketsu and…he said that it's a sign of a Shinobi legacy like yours and Hermione's."

"Really?" asked Harry, though he did notice that Neville seemed almost unnerved by the news, "What's wrong, Neville? If you're a descendant, then it explains your Triple-Class Releases: what's bad about that?"

"The family that I'm descended from," Neville explained, clearing his throat and, Harry noticed, clenching his fists, "They're…sort of rivals to yours, Harry: rivals to the Uchihas."

"Who are they?"

"Uzumaki," Neville explained, his voice calm despite the revelation, "Or rather Namikaze-Uzumaki: the family link to a hero of the olden days named Naruto Uzumaki, son of a man that was known as the Fourth Hokage of his village and an almost life-long rival of an ancestor of yours, Sasuke Uchiha."

"And the spiralling tenketsu is a symbol of the clan?" asked Harry, though he felt that he didn't need the Ryumigan to know what Neville was thinking. When Neville nodded his head, Harry continued, "And you think that this revelation will change our teamwork and our friendship?"

Again, Neville nodded his head, his voice still remarkably calm as he explained, "Harry, we may have only been partners in training for a week or so, but in that time, I…I've really come to see you as a friend and now…because of this…"

"It's not our pasts that define us," Harry interrupted, taking his friend's hand and, as dark eyes met the bright green ones of the Uchiha heir, he added, "It is our choices: I chose you to be my friend and my ally with these lessons, Neville and, if that means breaking an ancient rivalry, then so be it."

"Really?" asked Neville, earning a nod from Harry that seemed to make him feel better; taking Harry's hand in his, Neville nodded his head in agreement before he added, "All right then, Harry: the past between our ancestors dies with us and is reborn in friendship, but, if it's okay, could I ask you a favour?"

"Anything."

"Could you…help me pick out a name?" asked Neville, releasing Harry's hand from his before he explained, "An alias…like yours: I mean, we still call you Harry, but your Shinobi name is Raiko, so…could you do the same for me?"

"Ironically," Harry laughed, "I've been asked to help you with that by both Hiroko-Sensei and Uncle Severus: get Hermione back in here and we can talk some more about this."

As Neville went to leave, Harry let his eyes wander once more to the ceiling over his head, his mind feeling strangely muddled as he considered what he'd learned: his friend, his partner, was a member of a family that was as old as his.

That didn't mean that the rivalry between them had to continue: Harry may be an Uchiha, but, as the Chaos Release and Severus' decision to have it removed or cleansed demonstrated, it didn't mean that he was as evil as some of his predecessors.

Yes, the rivalry would end with him and Neville: from today, a friendship, a brotherhood would be born and it would be bigger and better than any of the predecessors before him.

After all, if Harry had meant to be like his ancestors, then he would have accepted the fact that the Sorting Hat wanted him in Slytherin;

But, lo and behold, he didn't…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

"Okay," sighed Harry when the other two returned to the room, "So to choose a name, we need to think about something that's catchy and goes with our family names: now, in Hermione's case, it may be harder as we're still unsure about whether she's a descendant of Zabuza or Haku; either way, we still need a name."

"And it should be something that we can memorise and use for one another," Neville put in, "Like yours, Harry, Raiko: an old term for the thunderstorm, which is sort of cheesy since it's _my_ ancestors that are experts of the Lightning Release Techniques. Apparently, the Fourth Hokage actually created a sort of super-substitution technique called the Flying Thunder God Technique. If I do well enough in the Chunin exam, Hiroko-Sensei has promised that he'll look into letting me learn it."

"That's good," Harry agreed, linking his fingers as he added, "But what could we use for yours, Neville? I mean a name like Raiden could be _too_ cliché for a descendant of a Lightning Release Kage; what we'd need is something else."

"And what about Hermione?" asked Neville, "Water, Ice and Mist don't really go together for names; I mean tsunami sounds a little crazy for a name and I don't really know any terms we could use to describe her best."

"I do," Harry suddenly piped up, facing Hermione as he added, "Kari: it's from the term Hikari, which is an old way of saying a source of Light."

"Sounds interesting," Hermione agreed, before she narrowed her eyes as she asked, "But why that one?"

"Because…" Harry admitted, clearing his throat and trying to avoid the red flush spreading over his cheeks from being noticed, "When…whenever I needed guidance…or a friend that was there not for the Boy-Who-Lived or any of that crap, there you were, Hermione. You were my first real friend instead of just being there for the influence and the fortunes: you were there because we were friends. You healed my broken glasses and helped us solve the mystery of the Chamber and, even now, you accept and encourage this destiny of ours: in short, Hermione, you're the…the light that's always shone in my darkness."

"Harry…" Hermione whispered, noticing the small red blush that crept over Harry's cheeks, but she didn't embarrass him about it; instead, she added, "I think it sounds good, but to complete it, it'll need a second name."

"What about Tsunade?" asked Neville, catching on to Harry's words with his own; when Hermione gave him the look, he explained, "She was the Fifth Hokage of the village where Harry and my families came from and a great user of healing jutsus. She was also one of the three legendary Sannin and, despite her eccentricity, especially towards gambling, she had a good heart and soul."

"Kari Tsunade Yuki," Hermione remarked, letting the name roll over her tongue before she added, "Or Kari Tsunade Momochi: I prefer the first, but either way…it sounds right."

"The Healing Light of the Mist," Harry translated, remembering what Zabuza had been known as, "Certainly has that ring to it."

"What about yours, Harry?" asked Neville, "What would you say that your name translates into?"

"Well," Harry explained, "My middle name, Kakashi, was Sasuke Uchiha's sensei and a master of the Sharingan copy technique, though his family were also known for something called White Chakra. As for the Raiko part, as you said Neville, it's an old term for thunderstorm or lightning and Uchiha…I don't really know. But that sounds good enough for me: The White Lightning Shinobi or the White Master of Lightning."

"I certainly like it," Hermione agreed, before she turned her attention to Neville as she asked, "So, what do you choose, Neville?"

"While Harry was out for the count," Neville explained, "I looked into my family's history and, aside from my ancestor, Minato Namikaze, also known the Yellow Flash, I don't really know. But then, I found a name tied to his son that kind of sounds about right for me."

"Naruto?" asked Harry, earning a shake of the head from Neville, "Then what?"

"Kyubi," Neville answered, an air of pride to his voice as he explained, "It was the name of one of a legendary set of creatures known as the Nine-Tails that was sealed inside Naruto as a baby. This particular one was a demon fox, or a kitsune, as I learned it was known later on, but it gave Naruto a burst of power whenever he needed it…or after he learned to unlock it, anyway."

"The dead-last with the spirit of a demon beast," Harry muttered, "Kyubi Uzumaki, or is it Namikaze, Neville?"

"Uzumaki," Neville answered, "I know that Minato was my ancestor, but my power, according to Hiroko-Sensei, is marked with the Uzumaki style: the spiral image. So, what about a middle name?"

"Well," Harry observed, "I know that I said it was cheesy, but what about Raiden? The Thunder God; in homage to your ancestor's technique and, when you combine it with Uzumaki, you get your full title: The Hidden God Shinobi, or the Hidden Demon of Thunder: hidden because of the tie to Kyubi, the nine-tailed fox, and the God part because of your title of Thunder God, which, I'd be willing to bet, Neville, you'll become Jonin of Lightning Release before I do."

"Kyubi Raiden Uzumaki," Neville muttered, testing the name on his tongue, "I like it."

"Then it's set," Harry reasoned, extending his hand as though meeting them for the first time, "I look forwards to working with you two: my name is Raiko Kakashi Uchiha."

"Pleasure, Raiko," Hermione laughed, playing along with the game, "I'm Kari Tsunade Yuki and I hope that we can work as a team."

"I'll match that hope, Kari," Neville agreed, looking to Harry with the same hopeful expression from before as he added, "I'm Kyubi Raiden Uzumaki and I look forwards to each of our missions and our tasks ahead."

Then, unable to keep up with the façade for much longer, all three officially-recognised Genin of the Land of Gryffindor broke down in fits of hysterics, enjoying their time together as friends and companions.

No matter what their past dictated, their future was now theirs to decide…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

"So…Raiko…Kyubi and Kari: interesting choices of names."

"Thank you, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry replied, all three of the young Genin standing with their mentors within the chamber that acted as their training room and study hall.

"I'm also glad to see that you and Kyubi can put the past behind you, Raiko," Hiroko added, directing his words to his first student, "I see that you are good friends and I only hope that continues."

"So do we, Hiroko-Sensei," Neville agreed, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his brother-in-battle, "Though we do have a friendly wager as to which one of us masters our Lightning Release first."

An amused laugh spread amongst the mentors before Severus cleared his throat and took charge, "Funny you should mention that technique, Neville, because we actually wanted you to be here tonight to give you three a rather…special trial for your Chunin exams: if you can complete the trials before then, we will know that you have earned the right to call yourselves Chunin."

"What trial would that be, Severus?" asked Harry, his answer coming to him as Severus revealed three scrolls, which he handed to each member of the team before he stepped back with Hiroko and Sirius.

"Until the Christmas holiday and the Chunin exam," Hiroko explained, "The main focus of our sessions will be these three scrolls: they are A-Level techniques that we are allowing the three of you to learn and hopefully use when you take part in the Chunin Exams in New Year. Each one is different, but, with the exception of Hermione, Neville and Harry's are an ability that have been taught to their predecessors and, in Neville's case, was first used by Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

"And…Hermione's?" asked Neville, looking down to the scroll in his hands: an A-Rank Jutsu, a Jonin-level Jutsu: this was going to be a real test.

"Hermione's was a technique used by the one that we believe to be her ancestor, Zabuza Momochi," Hiroko explained, "But it is just as powerful and just as complex as the jutsus held by Harry and Neville: now, to name them, they are known as the Rasengan for Neville, the Chidori or the One Thousand Birds for Harry and the Giant Vortex for Hermione. To keep the natures of these three techniques secret from each other, Sirius, Severus and I will be teaching each of you individually until Christmas in three different locations."

"As an Uchiha," Severus explained, directing his words to Harry, "I am the ideal candidate to teach you, Harry: so we will be taking our lessons in the one place open to you and you alone: the Chamber of Secrets. Given the power behind the Chidori, it would be safer for us to be down there as well."

"Neville," Sirius then added, "I'll be handling your teachings of the Rasengan as I have asked Hiroko for permission to learn the technique myself: if you can master its control before me, you will have done exceedingly well."

"Which means that you, Hermione, will be learning from me," Hiroko explained, his words calm as he addressed his student, "I have already acquired Professor McGonagall's permission to take you off-site for our lessons as I feel, and Harry, I hope you agree, but I think that the Manor would be best suited for our lesson."

"I would agree with you there, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry explained, before he set the official declaration, "And, as Lord Potter, I allow Hermione Granger and Hiroko Ryusaki access to the grounds of Potter Manor for the duration of their stay."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione replied, knowing that it must be a real threat for Harry to trust someone when he wouldn't be there, but then again, this was for their benefit.

"In that case," Sirius added, "I guess I should tell you, Neville that our lessons will take place up in the Room of Requirement: as a former Marauder, I know all the ways up and down and through this place, so I'd appreciate it if you met me here when we have lessons and I'll take you there myself."

"All right," Neville agreed, all three members of Team Gryffindor sharing a glance with one another as they knew that the coming weeks would be a challenge, but they were friends and, even though they'd be separated by lessons, they wouldn't let that affect their friendship or their teamwork in other lessons.

"Now," Hiroko added, "Because of these gifts that we've given to you and the allowance we're giving you for your Chunin exams, I would expect each of you to study alone from here on in. Think of this as survival training in the art of secrecy and preparation: if you must, think of it as your first B-rank mission: Team Gryffindor are to learn each of their A-Rank techniques with their mentors and in secret without the other two members of the team finding out before the Chunin exams. Sound fair?"

"Yes, Hiroko-Sensei," they chorused, before Severus noticed a sly smile crossing the face of his nephew.

"Don't even think about it," he told Harry, earning a look from the younger Uchiha.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You know full well what," Severus explained, smirking with amusement as he explained, "You were planning to use the Ryumigan to learn the other two's techniques for the Chunin exams: don't deny it, Raiko, I see it in your eyes."

"Busted," chorused Neville and Hermione, though Harry just shrugged ruefully as he shared his last lesson for a while with his friends and teammates.

"It was worth a try."

Raiko Uchiha, Shinobi Sorcerer

"_You know full well what," Severus explained, smirking with amusement as he explained, "You were planning to use the Ryumigan to learn the other two's techniques for the Chunin exams: don't deny it, Raiko, I see it in your eyes."_

"_Busted," chorused Neville and Hermione, though Harry just shrugged ruefully as he shared his last lesson for a while with his friends and teammates._

"_It was worth a try."_

Chapter 9: Time to Train: A Team Divided

Where had everything gone to hell in a hand basket?

So wondered Albus Dumbledore as he tried to get his head around the fact that his perfectly-executed plan seemed to have gone down the toilet and taken any chances with his weapon with them. First, he'd _convinced_ Fudge to pay a special visit to Azkaban that had resulted in Sirius' escape, though the corrupted idiot-in-the-bowler-hat was denying any role in the escape.

Then, with the Dursleys set up as the major players for what would soon be the worst summers of Harry's life, Dumbledore had made sure that the two – Harry and Sirius – were kept as far apart as possible. Yet, through some twist of sheer luck, Harry had not only reunited with his estranged godfather, but cleared his name, captured Pettigrew _and_, on top of all that, had come down on Dumbledore and his own key pieces like the proverbial ton of bricks.

Dumbledore had spent the end of the summer holiday paying money _out of his own pocket_ to keep the Weasleys on his side and with a promise that he would find some way to reform the contract between Harry and the young Weaslette. But no matter what he tried, from potions in his food to subtle compulsive mind-probes to the boy's mind, nothing was working: for one, Harry seemed to have somehow forged walls around his mind that were harder to breach than…well, than Severus' mind.

And, speaking of his Potions Master, Dumbledore had noticed that the two seemed to hold an air of civility rather than biting at each other's throats and, on top of that, Severus and Sirius had put the past behind them and seemed to be working _with_ Harry rather than ostracizing him.

No;

This was wrong;

Dumbledore knew his plan and he wasn't about to let some fluke-who-couldn't-die get the better of him.

And, if he couldn't get to Harry from a distance…then maybe, just maybe, it was time to take it to the next level.

A face-to-face encounter that would allow Dumbledore to easily enter Harry's mind and make him his obedient pawn that would want Sirius dead and away from false idols.

_Especially_ away from that Squib Longbottom and the stupid Mudblood witch Granger;

After all, it was because of them that the Golden Trio, namely Ronald Weasley, was away from Harry…and _that_ was a big no-no for Albus Dumbledore.

It was all for the Greater Good in the end…

Harry would see sense.

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Had Dumbledore not been so fixated on trying to turn the tide of fate, he would have known that, all over the school, the three students that he had referred to were all increasing their knowledge and combining their current levels of skill with new levels that would make it impossible for them to be used by anyone.

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

With a fortnight to go until Halloween, Harry, standing alone in the Chamber of Secrets, his eyes closed and his hands flexing as he tried to channel his chakra flow, was determined to at least get down the basics of the Chidori technique before the memorable date. He wasn't asked to attempt such a feat, but, as Hiroko-Sensei had told them, they were to handle these tasks individually and, in Harry's mind, if he could control the basic power of the Chidori, then the rest of the Lightning Release Techniques that he'd learned would be easier to control.

Now all he had to do was call on the deep, third-generation-worth reserves that dwelled inside him: he had used those reserves when he'd summoned the Hurricane against Dudley.

Now it was time to bring the rain once more, but this time, Harry would be able to control it as _he_ wanted to…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Seven floors and several hundred feet above Harry's current position, Neville Longbottom, also known as Kyubi Uzumaki, sat on one side of a table provided by the Room of Requirement, his interim sensei, Sirius Black, sat next to him as they read through the training instructions for the Rasengan. Like Harry, Neville had a desire to try to complete one of the three training exercises required to command the power of the Rasengan and, unlike the Chidori, Neville's given A-Skill Jutsu required more of a focus within his hand and muscular strength.

According to the scroll that the two were reading through, prolonged concentration of the chakra into the hand that a Shinobi cast the Rasengan had a warning of resulting in stiffness and aches in the joints of the fingers and palm muscles. Without properly mastering the first two steps to commanding the power of the Rasengan, a Shinobi could lose all use of his hand and, in turn, lose the ability to try again.

However, after facing up to the fear that an age-old rivalry would continue against someone that Neville was considering a friend and a brother-in-battle, the Uzumaki Heir chose to keep his spirits up, all the while hoping that he could complete the three tasks without causing irreparable damage to his arm.

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Away from Hogwarts, behind the gloriously-set scenery of Potter Manor, Hermione Granger stood next to the lake that was situated out the back of the Manor, her eyes watching the water while her hands remained at her sides. All the while, despite her appearance of doing nothing, Hermione was concentrating on the body of nature that stood before her, watching its ebb, its flow and every ripple that was caused by every leaf.

'Casting the jutsu isn't enough,' she thought, quoting what Hiroko-Sensei had told her, 'To harness the power of an A-Skill Jutsu, you need to be in complete synch with your chakra pathways and, in this case, with the element of your Nature Transformation power: Water.'

If anyone else had tried this, Hermione began to wonder about how patient they'd be just standing here, watching the water and, though it didn't look like it to the untrained eye, learning from it.

Yet, as she watched the water, watching the ripples and the ebb and flow, Hermione found herself distracted by the image of her best friend entering her thoughts, or more specifically, a certain reaction from said best friend.

'Why would Harry blush when he tried to tell me the reason behind my Shinobi name?'

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

For one week, the three Genin kept to their training and, as instructed by their mentor, kept their progress hidden from one another; however, on the second Friday after their tasks were handed to them, Harry's progress was interrupted when Professor McGonagall informed him that the Headmaster wanted to see him. Thankfully, it seemed that Harry wasn't alone in sensing a trap as, when he arrived at the stone gargoyle that led to the office, he found Sirius and Remus both waiting for him.

Narrowing his eyes at the man with the bestial chakra essence, Harry asked, "I can understand why Sirius would be here, but why are you here, Professor Lupin?"

"You don't have to pretend with me, Harry," Remus explained, his voice holding an edge of rage towards it that he seemed to hide fairly well, "Sirius told me the full story and swore me to silence about the true nature of your special lessons. I'm happy to see that your Mother's gifts have become yours and, though this old dog doesn't like it, I'm also happy that you and Severus trust one another."

With a nod of appreciation, Harry spoke the password – Fizzing Whizbees – and led the two mentors up to the office where, as soon as he entered, Harry felt the push against his mind, the same push that he'd felt at every meal and on the rare occasion that he had passed Dumbledore in the corridor. Thankfully, he was also wearing his sunglasses – as he had done since hearing he had the meeting – and so, with little effort, Harry focused his energy before he mentally commanded, **'Ryumigan.'**

With the eyes of the dragon replacing his green eyes, Harry easily deflected the mental attack and, looking to his Headmaster, who actually appeared to be sweating from some sort of strain on his part, he asked, "Headmaster, you asked to see me?"

"I…did, Harry, my boy," Dumbledore replied, though he had to pause to allow himself time to gather his senses, "But I don't recall you being asked to bring company: Sirius, Remus; don't you have lessons to teach?"

"Harry is my godson and my charge, Albus," Sirius explained, clutching Harry's shoulder while he reinforced his own defences, "Ever since my release, his life and livelihood have become my responsibility. You do not meet with him without me around, so it's sort of lucky that I became a teacher here."

"And I am here as a witness to this meeting and everything you say, Albus," Remus added, taking his place on Harry's other side as he added, "You asked me to come here to help Harry and, if that means keeping him safe from any outside interferences, then so be it."

"Ah…" Dumbledore muttered, doing his best to keep his hands calm and open rather than clenching them in rage against the fact that his two key elements to Harry's chosen future had outmatched him. "Very well: if we can begin then? Harry, would you be so kind as to tell me how you managed to locate Peter Pettigrew and how you and Sirius met in the first place?"

"I'm afraid that I don't quite understand why you would ask that, Headmaster," Harry explained calmly, though the attempts to penetrate his thoughts didn't stop. Thankfully, Severus had helped him close his mind and, with the Ryumigan active, there was next to no chance of anyone getting into his head…unless they were another Ryumigan user, which added up to all of one person: Severus. "If you mean how did I know that Pettigrew was the traitor, then I'll answer that this way: over the summer, as you may know, I heard the wills of my parents and Sirius was named as my guardian and godfather, both of which are honoured positions both in this world and the Muggle one. Ergo, it was pretty easy to figure out that he wasn't the traitor, which is why I'm not trying to rip his throat out for what he did…because he didn't do it. And, as for Pettigrew, I tell you this: Dad left a message stating that they'd switched Secret Keepers, but, surprisingly, his will, of all things, didn't name the new Secret Keeper: I wonder why that could be?"

Sirius was finding it hard to keep a straight face as Harry's reverse-logic and easily-formed answers were driving Dumbledore insane: either that, or the man had a disease that was about to burst the blood vessel in his brain.

"And," continued Harry, "As for meeting Sirius, I did indeed do that: but it was just before I started my third-year and, from what was said in my parents' will, I knew that I couldn't hate him. So, since I answered those questions, I think that it's about time you answer some for me, Headmaster."

"Of…of course, dear boy," Dumbledore replied, though Harry heard differently thanks to the Ryumigan's telepathic ability.

'_Lily and James' will was sealed: I made sure of it personally, so unless I was betrayed again, I need to try and get Harry back on my side. Perhaps…yes that may work, but it'll take time._'

'Gotcha, you senile old fool,' Harry thought, keeping his face straight before he asked Dumbledore, "Sir, would you care to explain why my parents' will did state that I wasn't to go anywhere near the Dursleys and yet it was ignored?"

"I thought that it was for the best that you were raised away from all the fame and fortune surrounding your name, Harry," Dumbledore answered, though, to Harry, the answer seemed a little _too_ quickly given, almost as though it had been rehearsed.

"So you couldn't have sent me to a good friend of my parents?" asked Harry, knowing that he had the old man by the balls with this question, "Like the Longbottoms or Remus or, hell, even Professor Snape? I now know that my Mother was a good friend of his and that they still trusted one another to this day, so why?"

'_Because I needed you weak and, by placing you with magic-hating Muggles, I knew you'd be malleable because they'd hurt you and ignore you and wish that you were dead…and in time, they'll have their wish: no-one beats me, especially not some _boy!_'_

It was almost too easy to read Dumbledore's mind: either he was dying, damned or desperate, but, either way, Harry had won this round.

"I…I seem to owe you an apology for my poor lapse in judgment, Harry," Dumbledore explained, his words holding an edge of the same compulsion that Harry had felt against his mind. But, once again, with the Ryumigan active, Harry easily deflected the attempted manipulation. "However, if I may ask another question, my boy: how did you know that Pettigrew was an Animagus and with Mr Weasley? And why, if I may ask, have you distanced yourself from a family that has opened its doors to you of their own free will?"

"Nothing in this life is free, Dumbledore," Harry answered curtly, his own words holding a measure of truth as he added, "And, like I told you, I briefly met Sirius beforehand and he told me about the Prophet picture, though how the Weasleys could have been in Egypt when a certain big-mouthed no-brains like Ronald demanded I pay them back for that trip is beyond me."

'_That stupid boy; I told him not to confront Harry until I had the matter in hand; well, we'll see how good he likes being away from the boy when Tom returns; it must happen, Harry _will_ die and if not by Tom's hand, then I'll do it myself._'

Harry was trying _very_ hard to keep his temper in check when he heard _that_ thought: it was thankful that Severus had sealed his Chaos Release because Harry actually wanted to use it to silence Dumbledore and his pathetic attempts to turn Harry into some sort of martyr. Keeping his tone as calm as possible, Harry continued, "Anyway, Sirius told me that Pettigrew was a rat with a toe missing; a rat he'd seen on the shoulder of a boy with red hair that was a Gryffindor and at Hogwarts: and, if we look at the evidence, our survey says…ding-ding: it's Scabbers the rat! With a little help from a friend that owed me a favour, I managed to get him away, Sirius cleared, me away from Durzkaban and the rest, as Muggles say, is history. Now, Headmaster, is there anything else?"

"N…No, Harry," Dumbledore replied, literally fuming inside as he knew that Harry had him beat: even revealing Lupin's lycanthrope side wouldn't unnerve the boy now. "You and…Sirius may go: enjoy your lessons and, please, if you can, please try to reconcile with Mr Weasley: after all, Gryffindors stick together."

"If that's true," Sirius remarked, sticking the knife in where it really hurt Dumbledore, "Why did one betray three others for little more than recognition and because he was a snivelling lecherous little coward of a rat?"

"Good question," Harry chuckled, the sound of his amused laughter more like a funeral dirge to Dumbledore as Harry left the office with Sirius and Remus in tow.

'Harry Potter,' Dumbledore thought, already moving to make new plans to divide Harry from Sirius, 'You think you've won, but you have no idea what you're up against.'

Downstairs, the young Heir of the Uchihas sneezed suddenly, but he shook it off as he chuckled to himself and whispered, "Just you wait, old man: you have no idea what I'm capable of."

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

With less than two days to go until Halloween, Harry's determination seemed to have sky-rocketed as he focused his chakra harder than ever, keeping his eyes focused and his stance ready for what was to come. In the sessions that he shared with Severus, he'd learned that there were two different groups of hand-seals that could be used to summon the Chidori: one that was used for a more compressed, speed-based attack and the second that was used for strength and power rather than speed.

For that reason, Harry learned his Chidori through the first set of seals and, as he stood ready, Severus watching from a safe distance as he knew that Harry had waited for this day, the Uchiha Heir went through his seals – Ox, Rabbit and Monkey – and, placing his hand to the ground, his left hand gripping at his right arm, Harry charged his chakra through each of his pathways, drawing on his Lightning Release powers to summon out the power of the Chidori.

As the energy crackled around his palm, Harry grunted and groaned with strain as he felt a resistance against the power of the Chidori that seemed to come from all around him and, at the same time, it came from within his mind and heart. Underneath his palm, Harry watched as the ground seemed to tremble and crack, a piercing whistle coming from the spot under his hand until, with a loud screech, the thousand-bird sound that gave the technique its name echoed through the Chamber.

"Good," Severus whispered, watching as the chakra within his nephew moved to allow Harry to perform the Chidori, "Now control it: harness it and don't let go."

At the edge of his concentration, Harry heard his uncle's words and, focusing his strength into his right hand, it looked like his power would actually listen to him.

However…

"ARGH!"

The scream that rang from Harry actually seemed to overpower the piercing sound of the Chidori and, as Severus ran forwards, he watched with a worried air as Harry's energy seemed to vanish, the hands of the young Genin now grasping at his lightning-bolt scar, the seven kanji symbols that had been formed by Severus' seal now as clear as day. Even worse, if such a thing was possible, the strain on Harry's chakra and his body seemed to have triggered a bloody nose and, though it was normal for first-timers to feel such effects, the bleeding of Harry's scar _wasn't_ normal.

Holding his nephew in his arms, Severus placed two fingers against the scar, relying on his own touch to help soothe Harry before he set the boy down and, standing over him, Severus went through his own seals – Rat, Ram and Dog – before he commanded, "**Ninja Art: Healing Light Jutsu!**"

Placing his hands over Harry's head, Severus watched as a white light left the palms of his hands, taking the form of a small white orb that travelled over the boy's body, cleansing the blood and, as it touched his scar, it seemed to close it again, stopping the flow of blood. Letting out a sigh, Severus placed a gentle hand on Harry's brow as he asked, "How do you feel?"

"A little weaker," Harry confessed, getting to his feet with some difficulty, "But…I'm not going to give up, Uncle Severus: I'm _going_ to perfect the Chidori."

"No," Severus countered, steadying Harry with his shoulder for support, "No more for today: let's return you to the dorm and you can get some rest: given what just happened, I don't want you trying it again until we know more."

"But…" argued Harry, looking to his mentor with eyes filled with respect and determination, "But…you saw it; it was working: we heard the sound and…and I nearly had the lightning…but I…I don't…"

"As your temporary sensei, I'm ordering you to take a break," Severus instructed, the words seemingly having an effect on Harry as he sagged against the man's body, gasping heavily from the strain of the Chidori technique. "Halloween is two days away and we need you alert: remember, Sirius has promised he'll take you to see where your parents were buried and I don't think my sister would like it if you were tired out."

"I…I guess you're right, Uncle Sev," Harry laughed, though he did need Severus' help to guide him back to Gryffindor Tower.

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

That same night, down in Severus' office, the Potions Master met with Sirius and Hiroko, both of them showing their own sense of strain with their protégés, though Severus clearly held the biggest strain as his brow was furrowed with worry. Worry that was noticed by Hiroko as he asked the man, "How is Harry faring in his tasks, Severus?"

"He's actually managing to summon out the beginning part of the energy," Severus explained, rubbing his forehead with a sense of worry as he added, "But whenever his body tries to make the chakra manifest itself as the Chidori does, his scar flares up and, today, he was actually _bleeding_ in the midst of his aftermath."

"Bleeding?" asked Sirius, "Is…is he…"

"He's fine," Severus answered, "I managed to cast a Healing Jutsu that Lily taught me before we parted ways: I never thought I'd actually have to use it, but, as we see, it seems that the seal I put on Harry actually _does_ affect the Chidori."

"It's not that much of a surprise," Hiroko explained, his voice laced with worry for his student, "The Chidori, though lightning in origin, draws on every part of the user's chakra, which is how the chakra becomes visible: with one of his three releases sealed, his chakra levels aren't weaker, but they _are_ blocked: like a log dam in a river allowing only trickles through the cracks."

"So how do we burst the dam?" asked Sirius, understanding the imagery pretty well.

"We need to progress with our plan to cleanse or remove the Chaos Release from inside young Harry," Hiroko explained, his eyes on Severus as he added, "The act itself only requires two and, as family, I suggest that you be one of the two: Sirius, despite your age, you still share the students' Genin-equal levels; no offence."

"None taken, Hiroko," Sirius replied, though he did feel a sense of sorrow towards the fact that he was a lesser class than his peers.

"But with the memorial in two days' time, how will we find the time?" asked Severus, still worried for Harry: if he tried the technique with an untrained release type, it may help or hinder the power of the Chidori. "The Chunin exams are now two months away; that's not enough time for Harry to learn about a new technique class."

"You may be surprised what that child can do in two months, Severus," Hiroko told him, a cryptic tone in his voice as he added, "We'll take him to the memorial in two days and, afterwards, we'll put him through the cleansing: there's no argument," he added as Sirius opened his mouth to argue the point, "It's what he wants: Harry believes that, without the three-class releases that he was born with, he's not complete."

Silence followed the Jonin's words before Hiroko continued, his eyes on both of his comrades as he explained, "Therefore, we shall cleanse the Chaos Release and bring it out of the ashes as a new form of Release. After that, Severus will continue training him in the Chidori _and_, as a bonus, you will help him learn about these new jutsus that will be available to him after the cleansing, agreed?"

"I agree," Severus replied, though his brow was still furrowed with worry, "Anything to help that young man."

"Severus Snape," laughed Sirius, though he was serious with his words, "You sound like you're actually starting to care about Harry Potter."

"Whether or not the powers that be like it or not, Black," Severus answered, glaring at his former enemy with full understanding of his words, "That boy has redeemed himself in my eyes and I hope I have done the same to him."

"But do you care about him?"

"Yes," Severus answered, his words and his expression showing his sincerity, "I do…more than you will ever know."

"_As your temporary sensei, I'm ordering you to take a break," Severus instructed, the words seemingly having an effect on Harry as he sagged against the man's body, gasping heavily from the strain of the Chidori technique. "Halloween is two days away and we need you alert: remember, Sirius has promised he'll take you to see where your parents were buried and I don't think my sister would like it if you were tired out."_

"_I…I guess you're right, Uncle Sev," Harry laughed, though he did need Severus' help to guide him back to Gryffindor Tower._

Chapter 10: Release the Shadows

While the rest of Hogwarts prepared for the Halloween Feast, Harry, Neville and Hermione were preparing for their own special sort of celebration that would be held at Potter Manor, thanks to a few words from Severus, Sirius and Harry about spending a personal time with just a few close friends and family. After the permissions had been given by Professor McGonagall, Harry felt a little better about the fact that he would finally get to say his goodbyes and move on: why should he be so focused on revenge when his life was finally on the up?

With help from Sirius, Severus and Remus, Harry left the school with ease before the three adults apparated their students to what appeared to be a small village that, as soon as they landed, Harry felt his Uncle's hand tighten on his shoulder while Sirius sniffed up, masking his reaction as nothing more than an early cold. As for Remus, he seemed to be dreading what was coming and, as Harry shared a glance with Hermione, the two Genin felt that they knew another reason for this.

Halloween Night didn't just fall on the moment that Harry would finally get to say his goodbyes, but it also fell on the night of the full moon, which meant that, while Harry, Neville, Hermione, Sirius, Severus and Hiroko were enjoying a quiet celebration and memorial, Remus would be going to war with his inner self. Thankfully, Sirius had explained, and Harry had discovered that Potter Manor held reinforced rooms that could be used for a wolf's transformation without any harm or damage to anyone else within the mansion.

Still, Harry couldn't help but keep a close eye on Remus, a part of him curious as to the reason for the man's uneasiness within the village. With Severus leading the way, Harry walked down the main street of the village until he came to a gate that led into a rather dim and gloomy graveyard, the sudden cold that had passed over Harry making him shiver as he knew that they were here.

"Harry and I will go on ahead," Severus explained, taking his nephew's arm before he looked to Sirius and Remus, "You two wait until we emerge before coming to pay your respects: warn us if anyone or anything comes this way."

"Right," Sirius nodded, knowing that this moment was more personal for the two Uchihas than it was for Sirius and Remus; leaving the remainder of their company waiting at the gate, Harry followed Severus along a rubble-lined dirt track towards an overgrown willow tree that hung its branches over the furthest wall of the cemetery. Shafts of grim October sunshine pierced through select parts of the foliage, giving Harry the impression that a searchlight or beacon was shining down on the graves underneath the tree.

Stopping before said graves, Harry removed his jacket, set it down on the floor and, with a glance to Severus, he dropped down onto the ground, kneeling in front of the gravestones while Severus remained upright, the only motion from the Potions Master being a nod that told Harry he could go ahead and do whatever he was going to do.

Looking back to the gravestones, Harry pushed a small amount of his chakra into his left-hand's palm and, in a puff of smoke, he revealed what looked like two thin scented reeds, before he also released a storage scroll that he had brought with him, revealing a brass urn that was partially filled with water.

'How did he manage to keep that so secure?' wondered Severus, watching as Harry placed the reeds into the urn and set it between the two graves, before he summoned a spark of lightning from his chakra and lit the reeds, a soft scent that reminded Severus of the forest in winter passing around the graveyard. His work done, Harry lowered his hands and pressed them together, closing his eyes as he seemed to pay homage to the graves in front of him, his only sign of living and actual movement being the gentle lift of his chest as he breathed in the scent of the mid-morning scene.

"I love you both," Harry whispered, his voice as soft as the freshly-fallen rain as he spoke to the emptiness before him, "I never really lived until my family came back to me and I promise that, one day, I'll come back to you. You'll always be in my heart: thank you, Mum…Dad…for everything."

Then, as though the graves were more like sensei standing before him, Harry prostrated himself and, seen only by Severus, shed his tears of loss and mourning before he lifted his head once more and, pressing two fingers to his lips, he placed them on top of both graves as he rose and stood by Severus.

"That was beautiful, Raiko," Severus whispered, using Harry's shinobi name in an act to honour the moment, "They will always be with you now: a treasure that nobody can take from you."

"I owe them my life," Harry whispered back, unwillingly sliding his hand into Severus' as he stood before the graves, the scents of the reeds now changing to what smelled like forest fruits and honey as Harry added, "Now I pay them back by becoming the best I can with what I have."

"And I will be here to help you every step of the way, Harry," Severus told him, clutching his nephew's hand as he added, "Come on: let's return to the gate and let Sirius and Remus pay their respects."

Gathering his jacket and making sure that his storage seals were secure, Harry turned away from the headstones marked with his parents' names and, walking back through the graveyard, Harry then asked, "Uncle Severus, would you be honest with me?"

"In what way?" asked the Potions Master, noticing that Harry's pace was slowing: clearly, he wanted answers.

"You _knew_ I was the last Uchiha Heir when you saw me three years ago, didn't you?"

"Yes," Severus answered, keeping pace with Harry as he explained his point, "That day I caught you and your…friends speaking about the Stone, I tried to make sure that you couldn't draw yourself into danger: if it wasn't for the fact that I knew that you knew nothing about your true self, I would have used the Ryumigan to try and stop you. That's also why I chased you away from seeing my injury in the staffroom: I always tried to keep you out of harm's way, Raiko. I'm just sorry that meant I had to try and separate myself from you as well."

"I forgive you," Harry replied, his hand remaining locked with his uncle's as though he was trying to draw strength from the elder man. "Speaking of my true self, what will you and Hiroko-Sensei do about the seal that you cast on me?"

"We'll be releasing it tonight," Severus explained, "Hiroko has offered to put you into a sleeping state so that you do not have to suffer the pain of the Chaos Release again: however, within your mind-set, I don't really know what sort of effect the release will have on you. From there, though, we'll be casting a powerful Fuinjutsu that will release your Chaos power and turn it into another form. What this form is, we don't know, but I promise that, no matter what, Raiko, I won't abandon you again."

"Thank you, Uncle Severus," Harry replied, meeting the others at the opposite end of the graveyard and, as he felt Hermione put her arm around him in an attempt to comfort him, Harry couldn't help but let a small tear escape his eye as he let his emotions be known about this particular day and time.

Though he didn't say it, he was thankful for the company of his best friends…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

After everyone had shared in the emotional moments surrounding the memorial, Harry once more took Severus' hand and felt the pull of Apparition that led them to the gates of Potter Manor, though the moment was slightly halted as Remus was led away by Severus due to the sight of evening rolling in. As for the three Genin, they made their way through the gates and up the stone pathway towards the mansion, Harry trying his hardest to keep his tears back as he saw garden candle-lights illuminating the scene around them, no doubt placed there to honour the event and the night itself.

Taking a side-track around to the back of the manor, Harry's teary state was held off when he saw a large pyre and a buffet spread set out to welcome the guests, a soft sound like the song of a phoenix echoing around the garden. How that was accomplished, Harry didn't know, but he was grateful for the spirit-lifting tones that whispered to him from all around.

"Welcome home, Harry," Hermione whispered to him, remaining close to her best friend as she knew that he wouldn't just recover from what they'd just gone through like that.

"No place like it, Hermione," Harry replied, though he felt a sudden chill pass through his body as he felt Hermione's hand link with his.

'What are these feelings?' he wondered to himself as Neville and Hermione led their friend to a seat where Hermione offered to bring some food for Harry. 'Ever since she joined our classes, I've felt so…conflicted about Hermione: why can't I just tell her what I think of her without turning into a human tomato?'

Resting his head against the wall behind his chair, Harry watched as the pyre was lit by Hiroko, who had arrived before the students and their adult chaperones, before the Jonin Shinobi moved over to where Harry was sitting and, taking the seat next to his student, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Cold, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry answered, his eyes watching the loose embers from the pyre dance high into the evening sky, "I thought…I thought that I could handle it, but…it hurts me…so much…"

"It's normal to feel pain for someone you've lost," Hiroko explained, his voice calm as he watched the dancing flames, "Even I have felt that pain: it's what led me away from Japan in the first place."

"I never actually asked," Harry then piped up, letting his gaze drift to his mentor, "Where…how did you end up meeting Mum and…and why do you still protect me so much?"

"Heh," laughed Hiroko, massaging his forehead as he leaned his head back, still watching the flames while, in Harry's case, Hermione returned, handing a fresh plate of food to her young friend. "It's a long story, Harry, and we have more important things to do tonight: I'll tell you the story one day, but, for now, just relax and enjoy the night. As for why I continue to support and protect you, all you need to know is that I am here to help you reach your full potential and nothing more…at least not yet."

"Okay," Harry agreed, picking at the snacks that Hermione had brought for him, "When…when are we going through with the ritual?"

"When it's time for you to call it a night," Hiroko explained, his eyes watching as Harry seemed more focused on the dancing flames than his food, "I will be there throughout the entire ordeal: all you need to do is let yourself be drawn into your new power."

"I'll try, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry confessed, his attention briefly distracted when he saw Hermione sitting close to the flames. Without knowing why, as one would need to remember that Harry had never really known the emotions to the fairer gender, the young Shinobi left his seat and, moving towards Hermione, he removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, "Here; does this help?"

Hugging the jacket close to her, Hermione smiled and nodded with thanks as she looked to Harry, the young Uchiha sitting by her as he continued watching the flames. Letting her hand drape from under the jacket, Hermione took Harry's hand before she told him, "I'll always be here if you want to talk, Harry: that's what friends are for."

"Thanks…Mione," Harry sighed, though Hermione was stunned when she saw him remove his hand and, like most a-typical boys, he suddenly made an excuse to leave her side, leaving an amused Hermione to hold his jacket around her, her eyes watching the flames.

'So…I think I finally understand you, Harry Potter,' she thought, though she had to look back to where he'd moved to as she added, 'But why do you think you need to run away from me when I get close?'

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

After a night of food, light conversation, silent contemplation against the light of the flames and talks with the mentors about their progress, Harry, Neville and Hermione were ready to call it a night. While Neville and Hermione were shown to the guest quarters by Sirius, Severus and Hiroko followed Harry to the master bedroom and, laying him down, Severus let his hand drift over Harry's fringe before he explained, "For the record, I think you're being very brave here, Harry: now are you sure that you're ready?"

"Yes, Uncle Severus," Harry replied, though his voice was slightly softer due to his tired state, "If…if I don't find a way to gather my chakra, I may never learn to control the Chidori: this…this has to happen."

"Then lie still," Hiroko added, his hands forming the Tiger Seal as he commanded, "**Ninja Art: Nirvana Temple Jutsu!**"

As he let out the power of the jutsu, Hiroko watched with an almost worried expression as a small amount of feathers began to fall upon the room; across from him, Severus had his Ryumigan active, which protected him from the power of the Genjutsu, the sight of the five-tomoe golden-eye jutsu actually making Hiroko curious as to how powerful Harry could become. When the feathers hit Harry, he heaved a sigh of relief before closing his eyes, his body relaxing while Severus looked to Hiroko, his voice calm as he whispered, "You had better be sure about this, Hiroko: Harry is my nephew and I won't let him be hurt any longer by this curse."

"Then cast the counter-jutsu," Hiroko commanded, watching as Severus proceeded to do just that, his hands forming rapidly-summoned seals as he poured his chakra into his will.

Rat – Dog – Bird – Ram – Horse – Snake – Hare – Tiger – Bird – Ram – Horse – Snake – Hare – Tiger – Bird – Ram – Horse – Snake – Hare – Horse – Tiger – Dragon – Dog

With the last seal in place, Severus placed two fingers against Harry's forehead, his voice close to wavering as he commanded, "**Chaos Style: Reverse Exorcism Jutsu!**"

Fuelling the power of his own Chaos Release, Severus grunted in strained discomfort as he felt the overwhelming power of Chaos Release drawing on his own chakra, the outlines of the twelve seals that appeared on the arms of any Chaos Release ninja appearing on Severus' though they didn't form full seals. Instead, Severus channelled their energy into Harry's forehead, watching with expectant eyes as a shot of violet chakra energy hit Harry's skull and seemed to rip the seven kanji seals from his brow.

"Now or never," Hiroko whispered, cutting open the skin on the fingers of his left hand while Severus did the same with his right hand, both Jonin linking their hands while their free hands performed the necessary seals:

Bird – Ox – Dragon – Snake – Hare – Horse – Snake – Dragon – Ox – Bird – Hare – Horse – Bird – Ox – Dragon – Snake – Hare – Horse – Tiger

As one, Severus and Hiroko commanded their joined jutsu: "**Secret Ninja Art: Cleansing Nature Jutsu!**"

A white light shone over Harry's body, seemingly overpowering the presence of the Chaos Release in his body; however, as the jutsu took effect, Severus gasped as the arms of Harry's clothes ripped with an impossible burst of chakra, revealing the twelve seals that recognised a Chaos Release ninja.

"What's happening?" asked Severus, keeping his bloodied hand linked with Hiroko's as their combined energy passed into Harry.

"It would seem," Hiroko explained, watching as Harry's body suddenly contorted as though he was suffering some sort of fit, "The Chaos Release doesn't _want_ to leave its new host alone."

"What…what can we do?" asked Severus, though Hiroko's words actually made him wish he hadn't asked.

"There is nothing we can do, Severus: now…it's all up to Harry."

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Within the hold of the genjutsu that had been cast by his mentor, Harry felt like he was at peace, his mind felt free and he actually felt his spirit soar through unrealistic clouds of energy and magnificence. He'd forgotten how happy it had made him to fly and now, within the genjutsu, Harry was feeling just that; the wind rushed in his ears…the clouds danced over his skin…the lightning struck at him trying to…wait a minute.

The lightning?

Yes, it was lightning: black lightning that danced from within the clouds, striking at Harry with a crack that sounded more like the roar of some hellacious beast. Within his dreamscape, Harry touched down on the ground, his forehead feeling slightly warm, but he knew that this was a sign of his seal being released and the Chaos Release being cleansed.

Except, at the same time that he felt the warmth of his own power, Harry also felt that familiar sensation of being out of his own body; the alien sensation of watching as some unknown power consumed his body and made him do things that were against his better nature.

Then, like the rumble of an approaching thunderstorm, he heard it:

"_**Harry…"**_

Sibilant, yet fierce; powerful yet possessive and, above all, a voice that was like his own, but not his own: just hearing his name being called across the plain, Harry knew who was addressing him.

"It's you…isn't it?" he asked, standing now on one side of an open field, the world around him as clear and unhindered as the roving hills and valleys of the countryside.

"_**Yes, Harry…it's me…the **_**REAL**_** force of power inside you,"**_ laughed the voice, before a final bolt of black lightning struck the ground and, in the midst of the smoke that billowed out from the strike, he appeared: he looked like Harry, but he was dressed in black clothes that seemed to stick out with sharp edges, a long black overcoat covering the rest of his body. His eyes were a deep shade of black with only a single golden slit for his pupil, the flesh around his eyes marked by a tribal-like mask of kanji. Though he _looked_ like Harry, this double, the darker side of the young Uchiha, also had a chakra aura that screamed Killing Intent, the world around the two Harrys appearing to distort from the level of pure malice and bloodlust given off by the darker Harry.

"Why are…what are you doing here?" asked Harry, facing his dark doppelganger, "Your power is going to be destroyed…so you won't become me again…I won't let you hurt my friends."

"_**And yet…"**_ laughed the darker Harry, _**"You fear me, Harry: you fear the power of the Dark Storm that dwells inside you: ooh…I like that: Dark Storm, Dark **_**Raiko**_**…the **_**TRUE**_** Chaos…"**_

"Well, Dark Storm or whatever you call yourself, I hate to disappoint you, but this is _my_ body and my power," Harry retorted, his voice regaining strength at the insinuation that he feared this…_thing_. "Just a few moments more and you'll be gone: sorry."

"_**It is I who am sorry, Harry,"**_ Dark Raiko exclaimed, his voice laced with confidence and pure malice, _**"For I have sealed our body within my own personal sealing jutsu: call it a Spirit Prison Jutsu, if you want, but basically, I won't allow myself to die so easily. In the weeks that Severus Uchiha thought me sealed, I was merely growing, feeding on you and your power and now, dear host, it seems we're at a cross-roads: two souls, one body."**_

"What are you saying?" asked Harry, glancing around the open plain, "That…that I'm _trapped in here_, but how? I was just put to sleep and…"

"_**And as any master of the mind knows," **_Dark Raiko informed Harry, _**"When you sleep, your mind and body are vulnerable; only true masters know the real power of the mind and you, Harry Potter, are **_**not **_**a Master. So, here it is: my challenge: beat me and I will leave your body and take the Chaos Release with me, but lose to me and, to paraphrase an old expression, your soul becomes **_**MINE!**_** Do we have a deal?"**_

'Do I have much of a choice?' wondered Harry, drawing on his own mental prowess and, as he did so, he noticed the area around them change into what looked like a remake of the Chamber of Secrets, his faithful storage seals and his knowledge of jutsus coming to him as he prepared for battle. Harry also noticed that, like Dark Raiko, he was dressed in a sleeveless shirt that looked like something worn by a martial arts or karate expert, the Uchiha symbol decorating his crest while it left his arms bare.

Across from him, his own arms now bare to the elements, which revealed the twelve Chaos-infused symbols of the zodiac, Dark Raiko gave a cold chuckle as he explained, _**"Personally, I don't see why you don't give me your body willingly, Harry: imagine the power we could wield together."**_

"For a dark fiend, you _do_ talk a lot," Harry insisted, before he leapt forwards, signalling the start of the battle; thanks to his taijutsu training, Harry was able to go mano-a-mano with his darker half with more than jutsus. From what he did remember about the Chaos Release, it needed a lot of chakra to use and so, if he tired out Dark Raiko with taijutsu and defences against his own ninjutsu, then Harry hoped that he would have half a chance. 'And, because he knows a lot of my own jutsus, half a chance may be _all_ that I have.'

"_**Clever," **_Dark Raiko insisted, blocking Harry's kicks with his arms, backing away slightly as he felt the power of his own strikes, _**"But you think that I don't know what you're doing, Harry? I **_**AM**_** you, remember?"**_

"Damn," Harry cursed, realising that he should have remembered that big piece of information, though Dark Raiko seemed content to remind him as he delivered a mid-level roundhouse kick to Harry's waist that was laced with so much chakra that it sent Harry flying across the makeshift chamber. However, the Uchiha Heir wasn't about to give up: if Dark Raiko thought he could intimidate him, then he was sorely mistaken. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, Harry mentally commanded, **'Ryumigan!'**

"_**And clever again," **_Dark Raiko laughed, his own energy flowing across the room as he faced Harry, _**"Our Kekkei Genkai: now you think you have a chance against me, right? Well, let me prove you wrong with four words…"**_

'Now what?' thought Harry, watching as Dark Raiko crossed his hands over his chest, his body glowing with black chakra that covered each of the twelve seals, their combined energy moving up to the head of the darker warrior. As he watched, Harry's eyes widened as he asked, 'No: could…could he actually be able to…'

"_**Perform what you cannot? Yes, Harry Potter, I can," **_Dark Raiko informed him, his black chakra now swirling around his body in a fashion that reminded Harry of a snake coiling around its prey, _**"I have been learning and feeding whilst I was sealed, remember? Now, let me show you the true power of our technique: **_**UCHIHA STYLE: DRAKARAIKI!**_**"**_

The black chakra that had swarmed around Dark Raiko now seemed to draw itself into his body, the shadow beneath the feet of the dark Uchiha changing into what looked like a large dragon insignia that seemed to lift up and out of the darkness, before it latched onto Dark Raiko, his golden-slit eyes now changing to reveal a black seven-pointed star within a pair of golden-sclera eyes, the pupil of the eyes still shaped like the slit pupil of a snake.

'Drakaraiki?' Harry asked himself, though not as literally as the situation seemed to show, 'The Divine Dragon Technique of the Ryumigan? How…how did he manage that?'

"_**Thank Uncle Severus,"**_ laughed Dark Raiko, the golden sclera of his eyes glowing with pure KI as he faced Harry, _**"When we copied the knowledge that gave me life originally and then drained his chakra, I didn't just absorb it: I became it. Everything he knew became mine and that included how to advance the Ryumigan to this level: you don't stand a cat in hell's chance now, Harry Potter. Why don't you just surrender?"**_

"Because you more than anyone should know," Harry insisted, drawing a kunai from his belt as he faced this monster before him, "That's just not _my_ style: if you want my body, you'll have to kill me here!"

"_**As you wish," **_Dark Raiko roared, charging towards Harry with a kunai of his own drawn; in a clash of metal and mixed KI levels, the two clashed, sending the world around them into a spiralling downfall that caused the ground beneath them to crack. Breaking the deadlock, Dark Raiko heaved a deep breath before he explained, _**"Impressive: a Genin able to stand up to the power of a Kage-level ability. You've truly grown as a Shinobi, Harry, but it's a shame that it won't save you from **_**ME! **_**Let me prove it."**_

Quick as a flash, Dark Raiko's hands began forming seven different seals that, with his own Ryumigan, Harry memorised and tried to prepare for whatever was coming. _**"Snake – Tiger – Ox – Hare – Ram – Bird – Tiger: **_**Chaos Style: Black Mist Jutsu!**_**"**_

From within the KI given off by Dark Raiko, Harry watched with a horrified expression as a thickened mist started to rise up and strike out towards him; with added help from his own reflexes, Harry moved to avoid the mist, but, as he did so, he saw the blackness follow him, a cold laugh escaping Dark Raiko as he watched.

"_**Run all you want, Harry,"**_ he explained, almost mocking Harry as he leaned against the wall, comfortably watching the scenario unfold, _**"The Black Mist will follow you until it latches onto you and takes some of your own stamina from you; you wanted to escape me? Well, try escaping this!"**_

"Very well, I shall," Harry exclaimed, gathering his own chakra before he whispered, "Severus: forgive me, but in here, I don't have a choice."

Lifting his hands, Harry hurriedly formed his own seals, using the knowledge that Dark Raiko had said was his from the beginning to tap into knowledge he'd never wanted. "Snake – Tiger – Ram – Dog – Horse – Snake – Bird – Dragon – Boar – Bird – Tiger – Dragon – Tiger: **Chaos Style: Burning Chakra Jutsu!**"

Breathing in through the power of his own chakra, Harry released his black-flame jutsu, though this time, where the first cast had been a snake, this one took the form of a winged dragon that charged at the Black Mist, parting it slightly, before the Burning Chakra hit out at Dark Raiko, a growl of pain escaping the dark doppelganger as he felt his chakra being drained and passed into Harry. With a slight reboot of his own chakra levels, Harry tried to avoid the alluring presence of darkness inside his mind and, instead, he drew a kunai from his belt before he went through a few more familiar hand-seals. "Hare – Tiger – Dog: **Ninja Art: Lightning Barrage Jutsu!**"

"_**Clever!" **_Dark Raiko laughed, avoiding the onslaught before he returned fire with an exact copy of the jutsu that, passing through the Black Mist, seemed to become enhanced through the Chaos power inside it. _**"But not clever enough: just give up, Potter: your body rightfully belongs to me: there's not a jutsu that we've learned that I don't know."**_

'He's wrong,' thought Harry, landing on the ground and, releasing the Barrage, watching with relieved amusement as the Black Mist found itself caught in the web of lightning, dissipating the mist and turning the kunai launched by Dark Raiko into puffs of smoke. 'There's one: but can I do it?'

There was only one way to find out: switching off his Ryumigan, Harry changed tack as he commanded, "**Sharingan.**"

"_**Still you do what I want,"**_ Dark Raiko growled, _**"Do you honestly think that the Sharingan can compare to the power of Drakaraiki when my power gives me strength that dwarfs the Mangekyou? Very well; fools learn the hard way: Tiger – Dog – Dragon – Snake – Hare – Ox – Ram – Bird – Hare – Snake – Tiger…"**_

'That's it,' thought Harry, forming the seals for Ox, Rabbit and Monkey as he channelled his power, his energy spiking to new levels thanks to the power of the seal being released. 'I can do this,' he thought, clutching his right arm with his left hand while the full power of his chakra was fuelled through his body.

"…_**Dog – Horse – Snake – Bird – Dragon – Tiger – Rat – Snake – Tiger – Dragon: **_**DRAKARAIKI STYLE: RAIDEN'S ARROW JUTSU!"**

"Impressive," Harry remarked, his energy now charged up and, at the end of his hand, he saw it: flickering brightly and emitting a sound that would make dogs howl and grown-men cower: the flapping sounds of a thousand birds that sounded more like nails on a chalkboard. Crouching down, Harry harnessed the power of the Sharingan, using its copycat ability as well as that of his Ryumigan to mimic the speed of the spirit of the creature opposite him, "But I _do_ know something you don't, Dark!"

"_**It…it can't be!" **_Dark Raiko exclaimed, the skies above him becoming a black thunderstorm's worth of clouds that began to rain down black lightning senbons; however, in retaliation, Harry moved and, with his empowered sight and reflexes, the senbons kept missing him, a few nicking against his skin, but that didn't stop him. _**"What are you?"**_

"I'm Raiko Uchiha," exclaimed Harry, "The _TRUE _Raiko Kakashi Uchiha, also known as the White Lightning Shinobi Sorcerer of the Land of Gryffindor and _this_, Dark Me, is the _true_ power I hold!"

With his incredible speed, Harry pushed the glowing palm of his electrified hand into Dark Raiko's chest, the dark doppelganger coughing out a shower of blood while the senbons from the Raiden's Arrow jutsu struck both of them, piercing both of their skins and setting into their bodies while Harry, glaring at Dark Raiko, snarled at him, "This is my body…and you can consider this your eject button: **CHIDORI!**"

With an incredible burst of strength, Harry used the power of the Chidori to pierce Dark Raiko's chest, his hand emerging out the other side, its palm still glowing with the electrified summoning power of the Chidori while Dark Raiko's Drakaraiki eyes locked onto Harry's Sharingan eyes, both of them filled with raw hatred for the other.

"_**H-How…"**_Gasped Dark Raiko, the chaos seals slowly fading from his body, _**"How do you…beat the dark…darkness in…yourself? It's…not possible: tell me…how do…do you do…it?"**_

"By believing in myself and my own power," Harry explained, removing his hand from Dark Raiko's chest, the piercing stings of Raiden's Arrow combined with the strain that it took to use the Chidori actually making Harry stagger back before he fell onto his rear, gasping heavily as he looked to Dark Raiko. "As a one-track-minded old fool once told me: it is not our abilities that define us, but it is our choices and, in this case, my choice is to control my own power: the Ryumigan, the Sharingan, the Mangekyou, the Drakaraiki, the Chidori and my Lightning and Wind Releases: they will do as _I_ want them to and not someone else."

"_**And now…" **_Dark Raiko coughed, his body slowly dissipating into darkness, _**"I too…go to where…you want me: away from…from you, just…just as we agreed. You fight…with a pure heart…Raiko Uchiha, Shinobi Sorcerer…and that will…guide…you…well…"**_

With that, Dark Raiko's body became nothing but scraps of darkness that seemed to vanish into the ether, leaving Harry to sag back onto what was now soft grass, the remnants of his battle fading away as if they'd never happened.

But, while Harry would never show physical scars, he was certainly changed deep inside: he had felt the power of Drakaraiki and, if that's what it felt like out of control, then it only fuelled Harry's fire to learn it's powers and control them.

'Whenever you're ready…Uncle Severus…' he thought, before closing his eyes and settling down on the grass of his mindscape…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

"Look! The seals!"

Severus did look and, if he was honest, he felt a sense of pride and hope as he saw the seals turn to little more than ashes in the air, leaving his nephew's body clean of any permanent signs of the turmoil that it had just gone through. "What does it mean?"

"It means Harry won," Hiroko explained, though Severus did notice that his nephew's body didn't change too much; a strange grey energy seemed to mix into his shadow and settle into his chakra, which Severus could see from his Ryumigan. Using the power of the Kekkei Genkai to read Harry's thoughts, Severus smiled while Hiroko nodded as he added, "And he has seen the true power of this jutsu of ours: now, to finish the job."

"There's no need," Severus explained, casting a release jutsu on Harry that allowed him to awaken from the Nirvana Temple Jutsu, "It's done: isn't that right, Raiko?"

"Only one…one way to find out," yawned Harry, taking a piece of chakra paper from Severus; like before, the paper split in two and crinkled with the signs of Wind and Lightning Release, but, as a finishing touch, both Hiroko and Severus watched as the crinkled pieces suddenly turned jet-black, the paper fading into the darkness beneath Harry's body leaving nothing.

"What…what was that?" asked Severus, actually unable to recognize the sign.

"A trade," Hiroko explained, "The more dangerous for the easier to control: no longer Chaos Release, but, if I'm right, _Shadow _Release."

"Shadow?" asked Harry, looking up to his mentor as he asked, "But how can that be a release technique? You told me that only members of the ancient Nara clan could manipulate shadows, couldn't they?"

"It must be due to your magical change," Hiroko explained, removing his hand from Severus while he explained the situation to Harry, "The rite did indeed cleanse you, but instead of replacing the Chaos with a lesser power, it chose to give you the full power over the darkness of the world: Shadow Release."

"Sounds like fun," Harry mused, turning his attention to Severus as he added, "Looks like I have some training to do."

"Looks like it," agreed Severus, before he helped Harry settle back onto his bed, the eyes of the young Uchiha filled with an intense shine that actually reminded Severus of Lily when they were Genin. "What's wrong?"

"In…in my battle," Harry explained, smiling proudly as he whispered, "I…I finally did it, Uncle Severus: I finally used the Chidori power."

"Congratulations," Hiroko muttered, leaving Severus to say goodnight to Harry while, outside, Hiroko actually laughed as he considered how much young Raiko Uchiha continued to impress him.

Back in the room, Severus checked Harry's hands for any signs of damage due to the Chidori; finding none, the Potions Master actually tucked his nephew into bed before he told him, "Get some sleep; we resume training next weekend and we have less than two months until the Chunin Exams."

"Bring 'em on, Uncle Sev," Harry laughed, letting out another yawn before he closed his eyes, ready for a proper night's sleep, "Bring 'em on…"

_Back in the room, Severus checked Harry's hands for any signs of damage due to the Chidori; finding none, the Potions Master actually tucked his nephew into bed before he told him, "Get some sleep; we resume training next weekend and we have less than two months until the Chunin Exams."_

"_Bring 'em on, Uncle Sev," Harry laughed, letting out another yawn before he closed his eyes, ready for a proper night's sleep, "Bring 'em on…"_

Chapter 11: Golden Spirit: The Chunin Exams Arrive

With the memorial and the cleansing both behind him, Harry began to put more time into his studies, using his first few lessons with Severus to prove that he could handle and control the power of the Chidori. Like any user of the technique, Harry was limited to a select number of times that he could use it and, by the time the Chunin Exams officially begun, Harry found that he was able to summon out the Chidori not once, not twice, but thrice.

As Severus explained to him, "Summoning out the technique once is impressive enough, especially for someone of your age, Harry, but bringing it out three times proves that your chakra levels are growing and have been doing ever since your first day using the power inside you."

Another surprise that came from Harry's time with his duel against his inner darkness was that his Ryumigan had also been improved: now, instead of three tomoe, there were four that shone around Harry's slit-pupil in a shape similar to that of a diamond shape, though his golden-coloured eyes lost none of their glow with the power.

With this new level, Harry's sensory and telepathic abilities were increased, but also, he knew that he was able to not only dispel the Tsukiyomi power of the Sharingan, but redirect it and, if he wanted, he would be able to manipulate and influence the mental and emotional state of his targets.

Once he achieved the rank of Chunin, Severus promised Harry that they'd start work on the redirection power as well as that of the manipulation ability. Again, Severus provided an explanation as he told Harry, "Manipulating the thoughts of another is dangerous, Raiko: you need to be able to have full knowledge and imagery of what you want to do with their thoughts before you even think of trying the power out."

'And here I was worrying about the Chunin exams themselves,' Harry thought when he heard about this explanation, 'But it seems the adventure isn't over yet.'

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

As November began to disappear and the date of the Chunin exams began to draw closer, Harry found himself looking forwards more and more to his lessons with Severus: nothing against the other members of Team Gryffindor, but in those lessons, he was learning faster and amplifying his control not only over the Chidori, but over his other abilities, in particular, his newest Release, Shadow Release.

Hiroko-Sensei had been right when he'd said that the Shadow Release was similar to the Chaos Release, because Harry could still feel that pull from the shadows and the darkness whenever he used it. However, unlike the Chaos Release, the skill wasn't as possessive or addictive and the shadows were easier to control than the focus that had been required for the Chaos Release.

Yet, outside his lessons, when he was studying with his friends, Harry still found time to keep up with his studies from his other lessons: replacing his Divination elective with the special lessons from Severus, Sirius and Hiroko-Sensei had been a good call and, when he was in lessons with Hagrid in Care, Harry felt happier. Partially because he was being taught by a friend and partially because it allowed Team Gryffindor to work together without having to worry about their unofficial rivalry on who would learn and control their A-Rank Jutsu first – Harry was yet to tell them that he had successfully used the Chidori.

However, in the middle of November, after one of their Care lessons that followed with a free session where they chose to relax by the lake, Team Gryffindor were just contemplating on their individual studies when a voice called over to them, "Oi, Harry: can I have a word, mate?"

"Have two: go away," Harry replied nonchalantly, keeping his attention focused on the leaf-balancing exercise that they used for chakra control: at the moment, he could balance ten leaves on his arms while Neville could balance five and Hermione could balance six.

"Come on, mate," Ron argued, distracting Harry and causing the leaves that Harry had been balancing to drift to the floor, "I just want to talk: you've been avoiding me for a long time now and, well, I've missed you two: you and…and Hermione."

"Well we haven't missed you," Harry reasoned, leaping down from the tree he'd been sat in and, brushing his trousers down, he faced Ron, the red-head's face showing an expression of anger and what could be described as desperation as he tried to get back into the _new_ Golden Trio's good books. "And, to be honest, without Quidditch distracting and an annoying voice asking me if I want to play chess every five minutes, I've found it easier to concentrate on my lessons."

"Look," Ron sighed, clearly hiding his disgust at hearing how willing Harry was being against quitting the team. What made it worse was that Wood and Angelina had said that it was Harry's decision and, given his track record of injuries, cursed brooms and sudden cancellations of his position, they backed him up: _that_ was the last straw for Ron. "I've forgiven you for quitting: it's understandable, but why do you distance yourself from me and from our friendship? I mean, anyone has to be better than Longbottom, right?"

"_Neville,_" Harry corrected him, while putting emphasis on the word as he saw his friend get to his feet, "Is a better study partner and a willing member of the team: you'd be surprised how quickly he's changed if you'd pay attention to something other than the fact you've gone from being Harry Potter's sidekick to being yesterday's news. By the way, I don't see why I should even consider giving you the time of day when it was _your_ family that was stealing from me and _you_ yourself challenged me for seeking justice. Oh, and just _how_ does a family with seven children, two of which are high-class duellists and knowledgeable in their crafts, miss the fact that an Animagus is in their midst for so long?"

"I…I don't know what…what you're talking about, Harry," Ron explained, his voice breaking as he tried to keep his temper in check: he _had_ to get back on Harry's good side and get him away from Granger and back to Ginny: the plan asked for it. "But…but you made me realise that I _might_ have deserved what you did and…I guess…I'm…well…you know…"

"Sorry?" asked Harry, actually smirking as he asked, "For what? Lying to me on that first meeting about the train being full? Insulting my…my best friend and making her feel unwelcome within a House that prides itself on loyalty and bravery? Risking exposure and my expulsion by flying a car to Hogwarts? Or are you sorry for stealing from me and then trying to cover it up by making me out to be the villain?"

"I don't know," Ron reasoned, before he drew on his last nerves as he added, "But I guess I'm…what you said…for, you know, thinking you abandoned me when I see now that you chose your lessons to make your own life. So, I'm sorry for thinking it and I forgive you."

"Do you?" asked Harry, shaking his head in amusement as he turned to the other two, "Do you believe this?"

"Not for a second," Neville answered, watching as Harry withdrew his sunglasses; he knew what was coming next.

'Neither do I: **Ryumigan,**' commanded Harry mentally, his eyes reading Ron's mind with an ease that was almost child's play to the Uchiha Heir.

'_That's it,_' Ron was thinking, his inner voice laced with malice and a hunger for wealth and power, '_Accept it, Potter: then I can get you away from Granger and maybe drug her so that she gives her purity to me over the summer; it's too easy._'

'That's what he thinks,' Harry retorted, cancelling the Ryumigan and removing his sunglasses before he mused, "Sorry: the sun got in my eyes for a moment there; anyway, what were we saying?"

"You were about to let me back into the team," Ron insisted, "And…maybe, you know…let me join your lesson."

"Sorry," Harry replied, shaking his head as he added, "But our…lesson has this important test coming up and, given your track record for studying, you'd fail it before you started: better luck next time. Oh, and as an added warning, I think you should remember that my godfather is a Professor and former Marauder, just like my Father and like Professor Lupin. So, if you're thinking of trying anything, just know this: I have the means to get the Demons of Gryffindor on my side just by introducing them to their idols: now, if you don't mind, Ron; this is a private party and, basically put, you're not invited: bye now."

Harry turned away, about to return to his studies, but he was stopped by Ron grabbing his arm; thinking quickly, Harry rounded and, summoning out a kunai, he pressed it and Ron to the trunk of the tree he'd been studying in, the blade pressed against the flesh of Ron's throat.

"W-W-What is _that?_" asked Ron, "How…how d-d-did you s-s-summon it?"

"You're never going to know," Harry replied, using his free hand to replace his sunglasses as he added, "Damn sunlight: it's such a pain sometimes."

'**Ryumigan,**' he added in thought, his eyes now changing into the four-tomoe design of his Kekkai Genkai before the tomoe began to spin, a push of chakra leaving his eyes as Harry drew on a power that he'd promised he'd wait before using.

"Now," Harry whispered, his words laced with an almost compulsive edge, "You're going to go back to the Common Room and forget that you ever came down to the lake today as well as how I used my weapon on you. When you return to the Common Room, you'll get on with some homework and you'll never bother me again. Oh, and as a final note, you'll destroy any plans that you had to take Hermione or take anything as precious to her: now…_leave!_"

Ron's eyes appeared to glaze over before he moved away from Harry and began to make his way up to the school, leaving Harry to switch off the Ryumigan and, settling down on the edge of the lake, he heaved a deep sigh before he explained, "Now I know why Uncle Severus told me to wait before using that power: I actually felt a need to force him away from me for good; it was…pretty good."

"But you managed it," Hermione reasoned, slightly shocked at the fact that Ron was willing to hurt her, or he was from what she'd heard from Harry's Ryumigan-influenced command, "You made him forget ever coming here, which means he'll forget about his stupidity and you also managed to keep him away from us…and from me; thank you Harry."

"I'll never let anyone hurt…my team, Hermione," Harry explained, the blush creeping over his cheeks once more as he looked to Hermione, though he composed himself as he added, "We stick together: to the very end."

"Thanks Harry," Neville replied, though he had to shake his head at the attitude that he saw and heard from his team's leader;

If Harry and Hermione didn't talk about things before the end of the year, Neville felt like he was going to go ballistic…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Neville was still laughing about his friend's blindness to his true feelings when he met Sirius for their next lesson, but, thankfully, his control abilities over the power of the Rasengan distracted him from his humour. Over the time that it had taken for Neville to run through the steps, he had managed to complete the first two parts of the trial with help from his control with the chakra. Though he'd never told Sirius, who was currently struggling with the second part of the trial to create the Rasengan, which was to use his chakra to burst a rubber ball, which was thicker than a water balloon – the first part – and also required denser chakra, Neville had a sneaking suspicion that his Uzumaki-Namikaze bloodline had something to do with the fact that he found it easier to wield the power of the Rasengan.

He hadn't needed anything like shadow clones or even regular clones to help him focus the chakra and, though he had needed a day's rest to regain the strength in his finger muscles, Neville had fought on. Now, with the third part of the task waiting for him, Neville was determined to succeed: after all, Harry didn't have to say it, but Neville knew that his friend had used the Chidori and also managed to wield it as a proper jutsu, but that didn't stop him.

Holding the water balloon in his hand, Neville began to charge his chakra, keeping it in place within the balloon, which _was_ difficult, but also pretty complex, especially when it involved the fact that Neville had to do this without moving the balloon itself.

"I…" he grunted as he focused his chakra, feeling the energy swirl around inside it, wanting, _needing_ to be released, "I think…I think I've got it!"

"Let's see," Sirius told him, approaching Neville while he flexed the fingers of his own hand, trying to regain some feeling in his palm from trying to burst the rubber ball.

Sure enough, when Sirius approached Neville, he saw that the balloon wasn't moving and yet, to the inexperienced Genin-level adult, it was clear that Neville was indeed tapping into his chakra.

"I'd say you did it," Sirius agreed, drawing his wand before he conjured a dummy that stood in front of Neville, "Now try to use it: just remember everything you learned."

"Right," Neville agreed, throwing the balloon into a nearby bucket before he turned and, flexing both of his hands, he curled the fingers of his left hand, feeling the power of the chakra inside him rising up. As it met his desire, Neville gasped when he felt a mix of Lightning Release chakra mix with his own Fire-Release chakra and, as the two collided, the spherical shape of the Rasengan appeared, but, unlike what Neville had read, the sphere was…different.

Whereas a normal Rasengan was blue in colour thanks to the chakra focus of the wielder, Neville's Rasengan was a bright and illuminating shade of _gold_ that seemed to crackle and actually vibrate with a mix of his chakra energies. Keeping the energy in motion, Neville ran towards the dummy and slammed his Rasengan into its chest, his voice crying out the name as Harry would with the Chidori, **"RASENGAN!"**

Like a normal wielder of the skill, the dummy began to spin and vibrate before it was launched back by the power of the Rasengan, crashing into the wall opposite, its chest marked with the spiralling wound-image of the Rasengan's hit.

"I…I don't…I don't believe it," Neville whispered, looking down at his hand where his gold Rasengan still burned brightly, "I…I actually did it: but why…why is it…_gold_?"

"If I'm right," Sirius explained, applauding at the success of his young student, "The gold in your Rasengan is due to the fact that you combine your three elements when using the skill: like the Chidori, the Rasengan requires a full command of your chakra control and, combined with your Gryffindor lineage and your determination, it must have somehow combined the Fire and Lightning-Release Techniques inside you and changed it from blue to gold. According to the records, such a thing has never happened, just like how it was apparently impossible to combine the Lightning Release with the Rasengan, but, if I'm right, Neville, you may indeed be the first to do so."

"You think so?"

"Perhaps," Sirius answered, shrugging ruefully as he added, "Anyway, keep practicing and focusing your energy and, when it's time, I daresay that Harry and Hermione will be in for a surprise come the Chunin exam."

That was an understatement if Neville had ever heard one…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

At long last, the Christmas holidays came around and, for the first time in his Hogwarts life, Harry would be leaving Hogwarts and going home – or rather, to his home in Potter Manor and not the Dursleys – and, to be honest, he was looking forwards to it. Neville and Hermione were also returning home, but Harry, with a little help from Sirius, sent letters to their guardians asking for their permission for his friends to spend New Year at Potter Manor. When the replies came back, they did so with the accompanied permission and so, as the trio rode on the train back to King's Cross, they knew that everything was set for the Chunin exams.

"If I've said it before, I'll say it again," Hermione explained while the two boys looked to her, Harry sat against the window with his legs stretched across the two chairs, "Bit weird to be going home, isn't it?"

"And like I said the last time, Hermione," Harry laughed, looking to his best friend with a warm smile, "I'm not going home: not really; I mean, for me, home is a place I feel warm and comfortable and, ever since the revelations were given, I've felt…conflicted: so, therefore, home for me is the Manor."

"But then that would mean that you _are_ going home," laughed Neville, earning a chuckle from his team-mates as he asked, "So, until New Year and the start of the Chunin exams; what's everyone got planned?"

"Studying," chorused Harry and Hermione, both of them sharing a look before Hermione, "Well it's about time, Harry: anyway, I'll be looking up on tactics for the exam's combat section: any of you know what the first part involves?"

"Survival and reconnaissance combined with a retrieval exercise apparently," Harry explained, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he added, "But from what I've heard from Uncle Severus, there's some sort of surprise arranged for that one as he and Hiroko-Sensei want us prepared for the combat round."

"I wonder why," Hermione mused, earning a shrug of the shoulders from Harry before she asked, "So does this mean that we'll be seeing each other _before_ New Year?"

"The Winter Solstice," Harry answered, counting down the days on his fingers, "Which is four days away: Sirius and Uncle Severus will be coming to collect you two and Hiroko-Sensei will be taking me to the site where we'll meet up: apparently, it's somewhere that will really test our mettle."

"Wonder where?" Hermione remarked, earning another shrug from Harry.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Settling back into life at the Manor was fairly easy for Harry: in the days that counted down to the first trial of the Chunin Exams, he spent his days practicing and honing his skills and his nights in either deep meditation or relaxation, all the while revising his skills and his plan for the exam itself: he wouldn't allow himself to be taken by surprise in the exams.

On the morning of the first trial, Harry dressed in a makeshift version of the sleeveless outfit that he'd been dressed in within his trapped state against Dark Raiko, his Land of Gryffindor headband tied around his head, revealing his bright green eyes. Behind him, as he saw in the mirror, Hiroko watched with anticipation and pride as he approached Harry and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, "You seem prepared, Harry: today's the day that you've spent nearly six months preparing for: are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry answered, facing his mentor as he added, "I want to take this opportunity to thank you for everything you've done to help me: from training me to helping me control my inner power. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry," Hiroko smiled, a feeling of pride and warmth being shared between the two as he added, "I daresay that Lily would be proud of you if she saw the young warrior that you've become: now, I hope you're prepared because today's task won't be easy."

"I'm ready," Harry replied, before he gasped as Hiroko activated what felt like a portkey and, seconds later, the two were standing in a dimly-lit chamber, a single door standing open in front of them. A few seconds later, Hermione appeared, dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and a short pair of jeans, her headband tied around one arm instead of her head, her eyes filled with expectancy and a sense of purpose.

Not long after she arrived, Neville appeared with Severus at his side, both of them sharing a welcoming smile with the other four members of the room, Hiroko now taking centre stage as he indicated the room behind them.

"Welcome to the first trial of three, young Genin," he explained, his voice filled with strength as he addressed his students, "The three of you have spent the past two months working alone on your individual skills and this first trial is going to be the culmination of that hard work. As you know, this mission involves three elements: survival, reconnaissance and retrieval; it is, in hindsight, a race."

"A race?" asked Harry, looking around the chamber warily, "Hiroko-Sensei; where are we anyway?"

"Within one of the mines of Gringotts," answered Hiroko, startling Harry, Hermione and Neville as he added, "At the permission of Lord Ragnok and assistance from Barchoke, who felt privileged to work as part of your test, Harry; but at their assistance, I have placed a reward deep within the mines. But, between here and there are several traps, obstacles and, of course, one another: the first member of Team Gryffindor to retrieve the item and return to this room will earn the right to keep the reward."

"So it's a race against one another?" asked Neville, earning a nod from Hiroko as he asked, "Any rules?"

"Yes," Severus answered, whispering a spell and, before the three Genin could turn, they found their wands and a few shuriken, senbon and kunai taken from their sides, even those that were hidden in storage seals. "You are to use basic taijutsu and the knowledge that you have gathered over the past few months _only_; also, though it's not _meant_ to be fair, I am forbidding you, Harry, from using the Ryumigan. You may, however, use the Sharingan and, if the three of you have done well enough and should happen to need them, you may also use your newly-learned A-Class Skills; good luck."

'I get the feeling we'll need it,' Harry thought before he actually lifted his hand as he asked, "What about my summoning jutsu? Am I allowed to use them for assistance?"

"Yes," Hiroko answered, before he lifted a single finger as he added, "But you only get _one_ summoning, Harry, so be very careful on the amount of chakra that you put into the summoning: now, Team Gryffindor, are you ready?"

"Yes Sensei," they chorused, watching as Hiroko stepped aside and opened the door fully, a strange coldness blowing into the chamber as they waited for the sign that they could begin.

"Then," Hiroko commanded, stepping back so that the trio had open access to the room and tunnels beyond, "Let the first trial of the Chunin exams…_begin!_"

Parting separate ways, Harry, Hermione and Neville moved off into the tunnels, using their shinobi-taught speed and agility to leave the chamber and find their own starting points to the path.

The last thing they heard was Hiroko-Sensei calling a final rule after them;

"Oh, and by the way, you have until midnight to return; any that don't will _not_ advance to the next round: good luck!"

"_Oh, and by the way, you have until midnight to return; any that don't will not advance to the next round: good luck!"_

Chapter 12: The Race is On: A Legacy Revealed

Ever since his first visit to the bank, Harry had known that the tunnels of Gringotts were more labyrinthine than most other places in the wizarding world; finding the location of Hiroko-Sensei's reward was certainly going to be a challenge, but, as he ran through the tunnels, using agility to leap over certain obstacles and descend into new passages, he also knew that he would be the first one to complete the challenge. In a way, it felt sort of right to be competing against Neville and Hermione: like Hiroko and Severus had said, it was the culmination of their time within their A-Ranked lessons, which sort of made this part of the Chunin exams an A-Rank mission.

Skidding to a halt, Harry took a deep breath before he glanced around, using his instincts to try and guide him through the tunnel: if this was one of the tunnels that was protected by goblin defences _and_ Hiroko-Sensei's sense of test, then Harry needed to be prepared. Without the Ryumigan, Harry felt like a part of himself had been taken away, but he was determined not to fail this test: he would honour his family's legacy and, no matter what, he would even do that which his Mother would not.

He would become a Sannin of the Uchiha Clan…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

A few tunnels over from Harry's location, Hermione had also stopped, though she did it because she was slightly tired from using so much energy so quickly; tapping into a storage seal, the young Water Genin withdrew a bottle of water that she was surprised Severus-Sensei hadn't removed from them.

Maybe he wanted to make sure that they passed it with full strength; glancing to the water in the bottle, Hermione wondered how she could track her path while being wary of the other two.

Without his Ryumigan, Harry was at a disadvantage, but, if he was still the same Harry that Hermione had known and loved for three years, he wouldn't let that stop him. He would go all out, relying more on instincts and, quite likely, the experience of his trial with Severus in the Forbidden Forest; Harry wouldn't give up until midnight came around or he wound up succeeding in the trial.

That was what made him the proud young man that he had turned into over the summer; the young man that Hermione had noticed him coming out as.

Maybe that was why she felt so…different around him nowadays: she could tell that he liked her, but was obviously too afraid to say anything in case of disrupting their friendship or ruining their relationship as it stood.

But, when Hermione managed to get him to say those words, she knew that she'd be ready and she'd be happy;

Because she felt it too…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

It was official: Neville was lost in the labyrinth.

Glancing around the spider-web-like design of the crossing point where he'd stopped, the Uzumaki Heir tried to draw on his own survival instincts to figure out a way around this challenge. Unlike the other two, Neville had the advantage of being in a world of earth-based design, which gave him the advantage should it come down to a clash for the reward between him, Harry and Hermione.

And yet, as he tried to decide his next course of action, Neville also began to wonder about the hidden meaning with this trial of the Chunin Exam: yes, it was a race between them, but what was the overall point?

After all, Hiroko-Sensei had said that by the time the trial was over, the three of them would be recognised Chunin of the Land of Gryffindor, so wouldn't that mean that the three of them were _meant_ to succeed in this or was there some sort of test within the test?

Calming his breathing, as he knew it would be a fool's errand to panic when he was lost with no sign of escape, Neville bent down, closed his eyes and set his hand down on the ground, drawing on the feel of the earth beneath his fingers as he tried to figure out the next stage in his path while, at the same time, he still wondered about the trial's hidden meaning.

If there was one…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Coming to his own crossroad, Harry's eyes narrowed as he actually wondered if he had passed this way before, his green eyes glowing dimly in the low light that escorted the ninja through the tunnels. Glancing around, the young Genin looked for a sign of recognition, but, finding none, he heaved a sigh and, leaning against the wall, Harry whispered, "No choice; I'll have to use it."

Straightening up, he cleared his throat and began going through the motions for his jutsu, "Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram: **Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!**"

As he slammed his hand down on the floor, Harry actually hoped that he'd gain the assistance of his old friend Wilykat, but, as the smoke passed through the tunnel, it revealed a feline form that was _nothing_ like Wilykat. This one was a proud Siamese cat with blue fur that held a diamond of deepest red on her forehead, a pair of green eyes – 'seriously, will all my summons have my eyes?' – looking up at Harry before a mewling voice asked in a proud tone, **{**_**What do you want with me, human? I was having a rather nice cat-nap.**_**}**

"First meetings usually warrant introductions," Harry commented dryly, a part of him feeling sceptical about having this…creature as his only guide, "I am Raiko Uchiha, Shinobi Sorcerer and trainee Panthera Sage: who are you?"

**{**_**I am Cleona,**_**} **answered the Siamese, her body almost wriggling on the ground as she seemed to be trying to find a comfortable position. **{**_**What **_**is**_** this floor? It is too uncomfortable for one such as I; ah well…**_**} **Standing on all fours, Cleona met Harry's eyes as she asked, **{**_**Why did you summon me, Mr Uchiha? What could be so important that you disturb my rest?**_**}**

"You're pretty spoiled, you know that, don't you?" asked Harry, earning a purr of agreement from Cleona, "Anyway, I'm trying to find my way out of this labyrinthine maze and locate the source of a reward hidden deep within and…well, it's a bit embarrassing, but…I seem to…"

**{**_**To be going in circles?**_**] **Cleona seemed almost amused with Harry's embarrassment, but she meowed once as she continued, **{**_**It's no surprise; there is a genjutsu upon this cavern that acts as a distortion of your senses, but to those of the Royal Felines, it holds no such sway.**_**}**

"Royal?" asked Harry incredulously, remembering the titan form of Bastien from his first summoning, "Does…does that mean you…you're…"

**{**_**King Bastien's third daughter, yes,**_**} **Cleona answered, chuckling to herself as she added, **{**_**But don't worry, I won't tell him that you insulted my pride and thought yourself higher than me: anyway, if you **_**are**_** the Uchiha that he told me about, then you should be able to find your way out of this. Good luck.**_**}**

With that, she vanished in a puff of smoke and, as he tried to regain his own sense of pride after being insulted by Cleona, Harry drew himself up, this time drawing on a different tactic as he laughed to himself, "Clever, Hiroko-Sensei: distract us from the get-go, but useless against an Uchiha: **Sharingan!**"

With his red-coloured eyes now glancing around the tunnels, Harry saw it: a thick blue aura that covered every tunnel except one, which was still as dark and foreboding as ever: this one had to be the right tunnel and, to be sure, Harry decided to keep his Sharingan active as he descended into this new tunnel.

Unaware of the wisp of golden sand that seemed to return to the upper end of the tunnel as he left…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Removing his hand from his right eye, Severus gave a smile as he whispered, "Very good, Raiko, you're learning quickly: though bringing out a summons like Cleona may have been a mistake."

"They're each learning their trade differently," Hiroko agreed, opening his own eyes as he explained, "Hermione has just figured out that the tunnels held a genjutsu: I didn't know she had the means to perform the Release Technique."

"She did it in the lessons that she shared with Harry," Sirius explained, toying with the tip of a kunai blade as he continued, "Before Harry's test with Severus brought you to Hogwarts, Hiroko, Hermione was revealed to possess the means to cast that technique and use it: it's not all that surprising anyway. She _is_ hailed as the brightest witch of her age."

"Perhaps," agreed Severus, blinking once to clear his eyes of the dregs of sand that he was using to keep an eye on his students, "But speaking of students, how's Neville doing?"

"I'd say that he's doing just fine," Sirius reasoned, before he gasped as a kunai missed his head by inches; glancing past the kunai, Sirius asked, "What the hell? Severus; why do you think you can attack me?"

"Hiroko and I are keeping an eye on our students, Sirius," Severus answered, "Why aren't you?"

With his a-typical dog-like grin, Sirius answered that question with a question, "Who says I'm not?"

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Within his own tunnel, Neville kept low to the ground, his eyes looking around as he had stopped again; like the other two, he had harboured a guess that the tunnels were all part of some large genjutsu and, instead of panicking or wondering about how to break it, Neville had relied on the power of the earth below him. The denser the material, the easier it was to follow the right path as the genjutsu tunnels would only be undisturbed and without dirt on the ground.

However, the reason that Neville had stopped this time was because he had heard a kick of stone just behind him; dropping to the ground, Neville had originally gone for a kunai only to remember that he was unarmed. Whatever threat was tailing him, he would have to disable it another way; watching the path, Neville wondered what sort of jutsu would work, especially since he had no real conduits to work with and little experience in the way of using the powers.

Well, there _was_ one; narrowing his eyes, Neville saw the shadows shift just ahead and, with a scowl, the young Uzumaki curled his hand into a tightened claw-like shape, focusing a small amount of chakra into his hand and, swirling it around, he leaped out of the shadows, forcing his clawed hand, which now held a smaller form of the golden orb he'd created, into his target as he commanded, "**Rasengan!**"

A loud yelp was his response and, as the Rasengan hit its target, Neville gasped as he saw a small wolf pup sprawled out on the ground, spirals in its eyes and its tongue lolling to one side. Releasing the chakra, Neville bent down as he asked, "Who…where did you come from?"

With another bark, the pup leaped back, snarling at Neville before it actually spoke, **{**_**Is that how you welcome someone that's keeping an eye on you, kid? Geez, no wonder you're the dead-last around here.**_**}**

"I'm sorry," Neville exclaimed, realising that, for him to be speaking, the wolf had to be a summoning spirit, a ninken if he remembered right, "But who are you?"

**{**_**I'm pissed off is who I am,**_**} **the wolf snarled, before he sighed and, meeting Neville's eyes, he added, **{**_**No, I guess I shouldn't be angry with you; the big guy didn't tell you or your friends that you'd have a tail. My name's Raze and I'm a scout of the Canis Summoning Contract: the big dog asked me to keep an eye on you and make sure you made it okay to the reward.**_**}**

"Guess we both goofed there, huh?" asked Neville, checking Raze's damaged fur for any signs of permanent wounding. Seeing none, he sighed before he asked, "Are you meant to just watch me or can you help me?"

**{**_**Just watch,**_**} **Raze answered, before he gave a wolfish grin as he added, **{**_**But I don't really remember telling you that to keep going to the right source, you follow the fireflies; I didn't hint at a second meaning when you come to the reward and I don't remember you knowing about the genjutsu.**_**}**

"But I _do_ know about the genjutsu," Neville commented, though he didn't get to say too much more as Raze vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the Uzumaki Heir to look once more around the tunnels, remembering the pup's last words.

'Follow the fireflies, huh; well, this task _is_ about reconnaissance…'

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

After what seemed like an hour and a half of following his Sharingan's path, Harry emerged into what seemed to be an open-air chamber with several different-sized pillars and a sight that worried him as he also saw several human skeletal remains littering the floor. Switching off his Sharingan, Harry quickly moved to one of the pillars and, closing his eyes, he regained some of his chakra that had been used by his Kekkei Genkai before he looked once more to the chamber beyond the pillars.

'Something's here,' he thought to himself, wishing that he did have the right to use his Ryumigan, 'I can sense it: but it's not part of the genjutsu, it's something…different: powerful.'

Across from where he was looking, Harry had to duck out of sight once more as he saw Hermione emerge from another of the tunnels that led to this chamber, her face caked with sweat and dirt from the tunnels. If she was here, then Neville wouldn't be that far behind and that meant that they'd be facing a triple-threat against the power of one another and whatever was here.

Hiding behind his guard, Harry tried to think of a way to get around the challenge of his best friend and whatever had caused these skeletal remains to be here, but, before he could come up with an answer, he was shocked when _something_ grabbed his right hand and seemed to pull him around the pillar, bringing him into the open and in front of Hermione. When he looked up to her, Harry saw that she was holding a thickened strand of water that extended from her and was lassoed around his right arm.

"The **Water Whip Jutsu,**" Harry mused, slowly getting to his feet as he added, "I guess I should have known better than to hide from you, Hermione: but I won't let you stop me here."

"I'm not going to stop you, Harry," Hermione replied, surprising Harry with her words as she indicated the chamber, "I don't plan on failing this test, but whatever's here doesn't need one of us: it'll need three of us."

"Guess that's the hint I found," Neville's voice added, the third member of Team Gryffindor appearing from his tunnel as he explained, "I was told there'd be a second meaning to this test and it looks like we found it: so, what now?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed, watching as Hermione removed her whip from his arm, "But I think Hermione's right and you're right too Neville; if we're going to beat whatever challenge is here: we need to work together. First, if you'll allow me to, I'll take a look myself: **Sharingan.**"

Turning away from his friends, Harry looked around the chamber, taking in the sense of magic and what felt like high-level ninjutsu being used within this room. He observed how the pillars seemed to radiate a sense of attraction to them and then, as he looked to the back-end of the chamber, he saw it. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" asked Hermione, following Harry's red-eyed gaze, "What do you see?"

"Let me put it this way," Harry replied, switching off his Sharingan before he lifted his hands, getting into a stance that was ready for battle, "Anyone ever read the story of Jason and the Argonauts?"

"Yes…" Hermione replied, a part of her not liking where this was going.

"Remember the final trial?" asked Harry, recalling the book himself from his time in primary school, "The defender of the treasure?"

"You…you don't mean…" Hermione gasped, looking into the darkness while Harry nodded and bent down, retrieving a stray bone from nearby and, stepping onto the other side of the pillars, he threw it into the den with a loud clatter. As soon as the bone crashed onto the ground, a low menacing hiss came from the shadows and, within the darkness, Harry, Hermione and Neville thought that they saw a set of leering golden-coloured eyes staring out at them, a trail of smoke rising over the eyes rather like…well, like a dragon.

But this was no dragon.

"A Hydra?" asked Neville in a hushed voice, "What…what the hell's a Hydra doing in Gringotts?"

"Hiroko-Sensei said that this place was one of the deeper mines of Gringotts," Harry explained, indicating the bones around them, "At a guess, the goblins used to use this place to bring a final punishment on the worst of the worst and, after the wars ended and the Ministry tried to work with goblins, this place was kept as a last resort."

"And…how do we defeat a Hydra?" asked Hermione, indicating the trails of smoke that left the darkness. "Cut off one head and…"

"Two more grow back," chorused the boys before Harry continued, "I used to read about the old stories in primary school before coming to Hogwarts: if I remember right, there _is_ a way to stop that, but, like we've realised now, we have to work together."

"I remember that story," Hermione agreed, "Hercules and his trials, though some called it the story of Heracles instead of Hercules; anyway, according to the story, Hercules cut off the head and then burned the stump to stop it growing back."

"And we need to try and do the same," Harry finished, turning back to the others, "We already have all we need: we have two that can cut off the heads in Hermione and I and, with your Fire Styles, Neville, you can burn the stumps and help keep that thing off of us."

"Nice plan," Neville reasoned, though Harry heard a note of sarcasm in his voice as he pointed behind Harry, "Just one problem with it."

"What?" asked Harry, turning to see what Neville was pointing at; he soon saw what it was and, with a slap to his forehead, Harry hissed, "Bugger, should have seen _that_ coming."

The summoning out of the Hydra had revealed its large body: it was jet-black in colour save for the golden-coloured eyes that it held and the pearly white teeth, but that wasn't what Harry had missed. No, he had missed the fact that this Hydra, which had been under Gringotts for so long, didn't have two, three or four heads.

It had _twelve_.

And, if they cut off one and two more grew back, it would soon have twenty-four, then forty-eight then…ohh, it hurt Harry's head to think about.

"Now what?" asked Neville, "We don't have something _that_ big to beat it with: even the Chidori and Rasengan wouldn't help."

"They won't," Hermione agreed, before she smiled as she added, "But I've got something that will: Hiroko-Sensei and I discovered it after I managed to finally summon my own jutsu."

"So it looks like we all pass _that_ trial," Harry mused, glancing to Hermione, "But what…"

He was cut off when he saw Hermione going through several hand seals in rapid succession, "Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram – Snake – Ox – Tiger – Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram…" Hermione then held out both of her hands, both of which were glowing with pure chakra as she exclaimed, "**Secret Ninja Summoning Art: Kubikiribocho!**"

In a flurry of blue chakra, Harry and Neville watched in awe as Hermione's hands curved around a long, thick handle while, on the other end of the chakra that had been summoned, a strange sword that looked a lot like a broadsword appeared, a pair of holes set in the blade giving the impression of a guillotine or decapitating sword.

"Bloody hell," Neville gasped, eyeing the sword that Hermione lifted and held over her shoulder in a gesture of pride, "What…what is _that?_"

"I told you," Hermione answered, wiping sweat from her brow as she explained, "It's called Kubikiribocho or the 'Decapitating Carving Knife' and it belonged to my ancestor, Zabuza Momochi, the…the Demon Hidden in the Mist."

"Wow," Harry gasped, looking over his shoulder at the Hydra before he looked back to Hermione, "But isn't it…you know…heavy? Certainly looks heavy; even _I_ wouldn't be able to lift it."

"Hiroko-Sensei said that I could lift it because the blade is in synch with my chakra," Hermione explained, though Harry thought he saw a glint of what could be described as bloodlust enter Hermione's eyes as she added, "Now, are we going to stand around talking all day or are we going to get that reward?"

"Right," Harry agreed, turning to face the Hydra before he explained, "We have ourselves a plan then: Neville, do you have something in your arsenal to take out those heads?"

"I think so," Neville answered, looking to Harry as he asked, "But how do we take on _that_ many heads at once?"

"Thank my newest Release for that one," Harry answered, lifting his hands before he set them in the Tiger Seal as he commanded, "**Secret Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

In several puffs of black smoke, Hermione and Neville gasped as they saw five more copies of Harry appear beside him, each of them looking as determined as the real thing while Hermione, glancing to the clones, gasped as she realised these weren't like normal clones. They had shadows, auras and also seemed to wait on Harry's commands: these were _real_ full-bodied clones.

"We'll handle the Hydra's defences," the real Harry explained, the real one identified by the fact that he'd lowered his headband to sit around his neck, though the fact that the real one also activated his Sharingan couldn't be ignored either. "Once Hermione and I manage to take off a head, you bring the flame, Neville: can you do that?"

"Just tell me where and when, Harry," Neville answered, the three of them facing the Hydra as Harry took centre-stage, his eyes glowing with the power of the Sharingan as he faced his toughest enemy to date.

"All right…here we go."

"_We'll handle the Hydra's defences," the real Harry explained, the real one identified by the fact that he'd lowered his headband to sit around his neck, though the fact that the real one also activated his Sharingan couldn't be ignored either. "Once Hermione and I manage to take off a head, you bring the flame, Neville: can you do that?"_

"_Just tell me where and when, Harry," Neville answered, the three of them facing the Hydra as Harry took centre-stage, his eyes glowing with the power of the Sharingan as he faced his toughest enemy to date._

"_All right…here we go."_

Chapter 13: A Team's Reward: The First Trial Completed

Facing the twelve heads of the Hydra, Neville, Hermione, Harry and the five clones that had been summoned by the Uchiha Heir seemed to act with a sense of nervousness as they considered their moves. With Hermione's family weapon, Kubikiribocho, and the added support of Harry's Shadow Clones _and_ his Sharingan, they had some basic assistance. But, with only Kubikiribocho as a melee attack, Neville had to glance to their wild-eyed leader as he wondered what Harry had in mind.

Without wands, shuriken, senbon, kunai or even smoke bombs, they had no chance on their end to damage the Hydra's diamond-thick scales or get close without being crushed, slashed or, worse case scenario, eaten. And, with twelve heads, if the worst case scenario did happen, the Hydra would tear them apart before they were even past its giant teeth.

Yet, despite the fear felt by Neville, the Uzumaki Heir noticed that Harry still seemed calm and focused, his blood-red, two-tomoe Sharingan eyes fixed on the Hydra as though he was trying to assess its weaknesses.

Finally, as though he'd merely been fixed by a paralysed state of fear himself, Harry let out a deep breath before he asked, "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Hermione replied, her eyes widening when she saw that Harry and his clones had suddenly moved with the speed of lightning, each of them moving around the Hydra in what could be described as a wheel formation.

The only way that Hermione and Neville knew which Harry was the real one was when the real one – which also had his lowered headband _and_ his Sharingan eyes – called out to them, "When I give the word, slice that thing up like pepperoni on a pizza; Neville, be ready to bring the fire."

"I…I will be," Neville replied, though he was still confused as to Harry's plan.

Within his wheel of clones and lightning, Harry took a deep breath as he tried concentrating not only on the movements of the Hydra, but the places of his clones. This _had_ to work or Hermione and Neville wouldn't have their shots: it was now or never; passing a small spark of his chakra through his clones, Harry lifted his hands, his clones doing the same as they began running through several hand seals: Bird – Ox – Ram – Tiger – Dragon – Snake – Bird – Ram – Dog – Tiger "**Lightning Style: Cyclone Prison Jutsu!**"

At the command that echoed from the six different Harrys, the chakra build up in their bodies seemed to become visible, as though the Chidori had covered their bodies, each of them releasing their lightning from the pointed fingers that were set in the final Tiger seal. Skidding to a stop, Harry and his clones released the energy and watched as the lightning flew upwards, spiralling its way around the Hydra and trapping it within the cyclone, a fierce hissing roar coming from the beast when one of its head was caught in the vortex.

"Now!" Harry commanded, looking to Hermione who, understanding his point, leapt into the air, Kubikiribocho held high over her head as she dived downwards, slicing the blade through several of the heads and, as she did, Harry then yelled, "Quick, Neville: before they grow back!"

Following Hermione's example, Neville also leapt high and, recalling a fairly-powerful Jutsu that he'd read about, he moved his own hands through several hand seals: Snake – Rabbit – Dragon – Tiger: "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**"

From within Neville's mouth, Harry watched as his friend breathed out a stream of golden flames that, to the surprise of each member of Team Gryffindor, used the whirlwind-like tracks of Harry's Jutsu to move around the Hydra, the flames then licking at the stumps where parts of the Hydra's new heads had started to grow. With a pained scream, the Hydra retreated, smashing through one side of Harry's Cyclone and also taking out two of the Shadow Clones.

Landing with their friend, Neville gulped as he mused, "I think we made it angry."

"That's good," Harry grinned, already lifting his hands and, in succession, he formed several more seals: Ram – Dog – Bird – Tiger – Snake – Rabbit: "Time to give this new style of mine a real test run: **Shadow Style: Pitfall Jutsu!**"

At his command, Harry's Jutsu reached out and, along several points of the ground, Neville and Hermione gasped as several large black holes appeared in the ground, two of which caught the Hydra before, to their amazement, the Jutsu closed up, sealing the Hydra's legs in the ground.

"Time for strike two," Hermione remarked, though she didn't rush towards the Hydra this time: instead, she lifted her hand and, placing her fingers in the Tiger Seal, she focused on the beast as she commanded, "**Water Style: Water Dragon Whip Jutsu!**"

Releasing the chakra, Hermione summoned out an orb of light-blue water that seemed to hover over towards the Hydra and, when it touched one of the heads, the orb…_exploded_. However, instead of showering the Hydra in water, the water orb instead released several whips and spikes of heavily-formed water that struck at the Hydra, once more piercing two more of its head before, with a slice from a large whip, the heads were removed, the stumps singed by Neville's Dragon Flame Jutsu.

"Six down," Harry counted, actually impressed that this was working, "Six to go: the Pitfall won't hold it for long; let's move while we can."

"Got you covered," Hermione remarked, lifting her hand into the air, the environment around them suddenly filling with an intense amount of chakra that seemed to flow out from the orb that Hermione had summoned. With a smile in Harry's direction, Hermione explained, "The Hydra can't attack what it can't see: **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!**"

"Clever," Neville whispered, already moving while Harry, gathering his chakra from his clones as he banished them back, looked around the newly-formed misty realm that Hermione had summoned.

'It _is_ clever,' he agreed, narrowing his eyes as he tried to focus on the sounds of the Hydra's roaring, 'But I remember this Jutsu from Hiroko-Sensei: he said that the Sharingan wasn't as effective against it. Could Hermione know this? Is that why she summoned it? To distract us as well as the Hydra while she gets her hands on the reward?'

"Don't be stupid," he whispered, shaking his head furiously, "Even in the greatest of dangers, Hermione never cheats: no, there's another reason for this…but what is it?"

As the mist thickened, Harry actually had to double-back as he heard a low, angry growl coming from the Hydra's remaining heads coming from a point just to his left; the Pitfall Jutsu must have worn off. Moving carefully away from the creature, Harry gathered his senses before he gasped as he felt someone brush against his back, the sound of the echoing gasp making him recognise the newcomer as Neville.

"What do you think Hermione's planning?" asked Neville, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"I don't know," Harry replied, feeling the condensation of the mist dampen his hair and his face…and that gave him an idea; with a smile, he asked, "Neville; how are your lessons on Lightning Release coming along?"

"I've learned a couple," Neville admitted, "But none that would help: why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going to teach you one that you may have learned, but with all the water around us, it will also help," Harry explained, lifting his hands and focusing his chakra, "It's called the Storm Striker; heard of it?"

"Not really," Neville answered, noticing the shadow of Harry's hands forming the Dragon seal, "Do you think it'll help?"

"Physics 101," Harry laughed, already drawing on his chakra, "Water conducts electricity; now, form the Dragon and focus: it'll come to you."

As Neville mirrored Harry's move, a loud slash could be heard from their left while Hermione's voice asked, "Where are you two?"

"Lost in the Mist!" Harry argued, releasing his chakra as he added, "Now Neville."

"Right."

"**Lightning Style: Storm Striker Jutsu!**" They chorused, releasing the chakra energy and, around them, Harry watched as his plan came into full view; the trails of mist around them were like nerves in the body and, by using the Storm Striker, the energy was swarming around them, attacking the Hydra and, at the same time, giving Harry an opportunity to use the Sharingan to pierce the mist.

"Nice one," Hermione exclaimed, her form appearing next to Harry and Neville as she asked, "Now what?"

"Now we finish this," Neville explained, turning his head as he added, "Harry, you taught me; now let me teach you: look at me."

As Harry did so, he met Neville's gaze and, in a split second, the Sharingan absorbed the Jutsu knowledge that Neville was going to use, the eyes of the Uzumaki Heir now filled with determination as he asked, "Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear, partner," Harry replied, already forming his hand seals as he copied Neville's motions: Boar – Ox – Ram – Rat – Dragon – Snake – Tiger – Dog – Rabbit – Ram – Rat – Tiger – Dragon – Tiger.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Laser Jutsu!**"

With the chorused exclamation, Harry and Neville released a blast of electrical energy from their mouths that bounced off of the walls of the chamber, dispelling the mist and, at the same time, slicing through five of the remaining heads of the Hydra, which Neville burned away with a different Jutsu that he called the **Fireball Jutsu** while Hermione, with one head left, made her final move.

"Boar – Snake – Tiger – Dragon – Dog: **Ice Style: Frozen Reaper Jutsu!**"

"What does…" Harry began, but he was cut off as Hermione slashed through the head of the Hydra with what looked like the Grim Reaper's scythe, the impacted area of the cut also freezing over, which seemed to slow down the rate of attack and regeneration of the Hydra's final head.

"Now," Hermione laughed, facing her two friends, "I think you two can finish things here: then we can decide who gets the reward."

"Right," Harry agreed, Neville nodding in agreement as his left hand was formed into a familiar claw-like shape; Harry, meanwhile, activated his Sharingan once more and, gripping his right hand, he formed the hand seals – Ox, Rabbit, Monkey – and, keeping his right hand flat to the ground, he watched as the familiar sound of wings flapping resonated through the chamber. At the same time, Neville's palm filled with the golden orb shape of his special Rasengan and, with a glance to Harry, the two male members shared an unspoken command before they charged forwards.

With everything that they'd done so far, Harry had a distinct impression that he would only get one chance, so he had to make it count: pushing his body forwards, the Uchiha Heir took off at a run and, lifting his hand, he slammed it into the heart of the Hydra, a final piercing roar echoing around him as he commanded, "**Chidori!**"

"**Rasengan!**" Neville commanded, forcing his spinning orb through the heart of the Hydra and sending its corpse flying back and smashing into the wall from where it had emerged.

"You did it!" exclaimed Hermione, seeing her two friends standing tall and proud, though Harry appeared to be trembling with what looked like a heavy amount of chakra drainage. With the Hydra slain, Harry quickly switched off his Sharingan while Neville flexed his hand, trying to get some feeling back into his palm; Hermione, meanwhile, emerged from the cavern where the Hydra had emerged holding what looked like a large scroll with kanji written on its side.

"A summoning scroll," Harry gasped, his strength finally giving out as he fell forwards, his collision with the ground only halted by his two friends supporting him through his fatigue.

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Because of the weight of their leader, Team Gryffindor made it back to the main chamber with minutes to spare, the proud faces of Severus, Sirius and Hiroko all showing the trio that they had done well in their task. Throwing the scroll at the feet of their mentors, Hermione asked, "All that for a summoning scroll?"

"Not just that," Severus explained, his eyes on his nephew as he noticed Harry's tiredness, "You also proved that, when one of you is required for the mission's final parameters, you still have it in you to work as a team. Also, my congratulations to each of you for accomplishing your individual tasks: Hermione for summoning out Kubikiribocho and using it fairly well and Harry and Neville for successfully using the Rasengan and Chidori."

"Also," Hiroko added, watching as Neville and Hermione allowed Harry to sit down against one of the walls of the chamber, "My congratulations to Harry for successfully controlling the Shadow Release and using the difficult and chakra-draining Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"And _my_ congratulations to Neville for using the Dragon Flame successfully," Sirius added, though he was almost awed at how much strength was in his godson: Harry was _still_ awake and listening with an intent ear. "According to our research, the Jutsu is one that is used as a Coming of Age not for Uzumaki or Namikaze ninjas, but members of the Uchiha Clans."

"However," Severus cut in, stopping Neville's exclamation, "Neither Harry nor myself hold the Fire Style, so we cannot use the Dragon Flame unless we copy its knowledge and usage with the Sharingan and the Ryumigan."

"And now," Hiroko asked, looking to the tired-out members of the Gryffindor Team, "The main question: who gets to bind themselves to the summoning contract?"

"What…what does…does it summon?" asked Harry breathlessly, taking a drink from a bottle of water provided by Hermione while Hiroko tossed the scroll to the trio.

Looking at the information written on the side, Hermione's eyes widened as she asked, "Dracul Clan Contract: Ryukage: the Dragon King?"

"A Dragon's contract?" asked Neville, though Harry seemed to be more focused on the information written.

"Yes Harry," Severus answered, answering the unspoken question, "That is the same Ryukage that is summoned with the Drakaraiki power of the Ryumigan; but, as Hiroko asked: who gets it?"

"Given the connection," Neville explained, "I think that it should be Harry: he _was_ the first of us to arrive at the destination _and_ master the Chidori."

"But it was Hermione that helped bring the beast down," Harry argued, actually willing to pass on this clearly-powerful contract if he had to, "Besides, I'm already a trainee Panthera Sage; I don't think I could handle the Dracul as well."

"You _could_ give the Panthera to one of the other two," Hiroko suggested, indicating Harry's arm where the claw-like manacle marking of the Panthera was indicated on his arm, "All you'd have to do is summon out Bastien and tell him that it is your will as Panthera Sage to do so."

"No offence, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry laughed, struggling to his feet as he felt his chakra energy levels going to war with his resiliency, "But with what energy I have left, I doubt I could summon out a kitten, let alone the Boss Panther."

"Then let's get some rest," Neville suggested, looking to Hermione and, like he'd done with Harry, sharing an unspoken conversation as they nodded to one another before Neville continued, "Because Hiroko-Sensei and Severus-Sensei are right about you being the one to wield this contract; it's your power that comes from Ryukage and it _was_ you that helped us come up with the strategy to fight the Hydra. And, if you need a recipient, then, given the Panther's connection with Earth, I volunteer."

"But…"

"Just go with it, Harry," Hermione laughed, moving to Harry's side as she helped him remain upright, "We're all tired, I'm hungry and, to be honest, I'd just as soon find my own sort of contract than earn one from a test. Besides, you're a Parselmouth _and_ a user of Lightning and Wind, two elements of which are known for draconian ties in mythology and magic. Therefore, you deserve it: now, speaking of rest; can we go home now, Hiroko-Sensei?"

"Of course," Hiroko nodded, handing the contract to Harry before he took his student by the arm as he added, "You can spend the night at the Manor with us and, tomorrow, after Harry's transferred the power of Panthera to Neville, we'll take you back to your families."

None of Team Gryffindor felt strong enough to do anything but agree with that suggestion…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

After a good-night's rest and a hearty breakfast to congratulate them on successfully completing the first part of the Chunin Exams, Hiroko led Harry and Neville out to the back garden of the manor where Hermione stepped aside while Harry, holding the Panthera Summoning Scroll, unfurled it before he ran through the hand seals, pouring a large amount of chakra into his will before he slammed his hand down on the ground, "**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!**"

In a large explosion of smoke and wind, Neville gasped when the giant form of Bastien, the Panther King was revealed to the two members of Team Gryffindor, the eyes of the Panthera Boss filled with a sense of fury as he boomed, **{**_**Raiko Uchiha; what do you think you're doing summoning me like this? And what did you think you were doing addressing my daughter like some sort of tomcat?**_**}**

"I apologise for both of my actions, Bastien," Harry explained, bowing his head to the large animal, "But my summoning you was because I wish to transfer the rights and powers to one more able to work with your clan than I."

**{**_**And who is this interloper?**_**}**Bastien roared, his voice filled with shock, **{**_**The right to call yourself the Panthera Sage is not something that can just be tossed aside; you must truly believe that your recipient is worthy: who is he?**_**}**

"He's standing behind your back-left paw," Harry explained, watching as Bastien lowered his head and, turning around, he met the awed and slightly terrified expression of Neville, the Uchiha Heir continuing, "This is Neville Longbottom, Bastien; also known as Kyubi Raiden Uzumaki, the last son of Kurama's hosts' bloodlines and a worthy successor to the mantle. He, like me, is a Triple-Recognised Release User: Earth, Fire and Lightning; he is a strong warrior and I believe he would be better suited to watch over your clan and fight with them than I would."

**{**_**Is that so?**_**} **Asked Bastien, using his large nose to sniff at Neville, the Uzumaki Heir keeping very still as the Panther King looked him over, his tail swishing in the wind before he chuckled to himself as he explained, **{**_**It is not very often that I allow this privilege, but Raiko speaks the truth about you, little Kit. Therefore, I shall allow the transfer of my clan's sage-hood from you, Raiko Uchiha, to you, Kyubi Uzumaki: will you use this power wisely?**_**}**

"I will," Neville whispered, watching as Bastien's whiplash-like tail suddenly coiled itself around the marking on Harry's arm.

**{**_**Will you honour the call of the Panthera and fight with truth, justice and honour?**_**}**

"I will."

**{**_**And, when you are truly worthy, will you lead and guide the clan through their trials and alliances as only a Sage of the Panthera can?**_**}**

"I will," Neville replied, before he visibly shuddered as Bastien opened his giant-sized jaws and, extending his tongue, he licked at Neville's right hand, a fierce tingling spreading through Neville's chakra pathways before, as though he'd been branded with it, the claw manacle of the Panthera appeared on Neville's right wrist. At the same time, Harry's wrist was cleansed of the marking and, as he lifted his head from Neville and his tail from Harry, Bastien turned once more to face the Uchiha Heir.

**{**_**Pity,**_**}** he chuckled, his voice echoing all around them, **{**_**Together, we could have done so much: ah well, luck be with you, Raiko Uchiha.**_**}**

"And you," Harry replied, bowing once more to Bastien before the Boss Panther vanished with a puff of smoke, leaving Harry to roll up the contract and hand it to Neville, "There you go: he's all yours…good luck."

"Thanks, Harry," Neville muttered, slightly awed by the power he could feel pulsing through the mark on his wrist; ignoring the power as best he could, Neville then asked, "What…what are you going to do now?"

"What else?" asked Harry, revealing the Dracul contract from within a storage seal where he'd kept it safe overnight, "I have my own destiny to fulfil: let's do this."

Opening the contract, Harry went through the same motions that he had done when he'd first summoned Bastien, writing out his Shinobi name on the contract in his own blood while he slammed his right hand down to make it official. With the pact sealed, Harry went through the hand-seals once more and, charging up his chakra once again, he commanded, "**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!**"

Once again, there was a large puff of smoke and, from within, a fierce roar echoed around the Manor and the surrounding forest as, from within the summons, a large, serpentine white dragon appeared. It was as long as the Hogwarts Express from engine to end and had a glowing pair of golden-coloured eyes that, for a second, Harry actually thought resembled the eyes of the Ryumigan; it even had five tomoe set in a star-like formation.

**{**_**Who dares summon out Ryukage?**_**} **boomed the dragon, flashing two rows of pearly white teeth before it raised its head to the sky and roared, releasing a flurry of white lightning bolts that filled the skies. **{**_**Where is Salazar? How **_**dare**_** he allow me to be summoned by some sapling: when I find him, I'll…**_**}**

"Salazar isn't here," Harry interrupted the huge dragon, noticing how its wings seemed to arc downwards and shine like silver, its claws the same colour as the rest of the body. The sound of his voice seemed to draw the dragon out of its reverie as it lowered its head and, meeting his gaze, it seemed to inspect him as Harry explained, "I am Raiko Kakashi Uchiha and I'm the one that summoned you; look," he pointed to the contract, "There's my name: if you're Ryukage, then it's an honour to meet you."

**{**_**You say…you're an Uchiha?**_**} **Asked Ryukage, his eyes watching Harry warily, **{**_**A child of the Dragon's Eye Dojutsu **_**and**_** a son of Salazar to boot?**_**}**

'My family was Salazar's descendant?' asked Harry, a part of him still wondering if the dragon meant Salazar Slytherin.

**{**_**Yes I do,**_**} **Ryukage answered, brushing his white nose against Harry's forehead, a fierce breeze blowing through the Uchiha's hair as he continued, **{**_**Do not try to hide your thoughts from me, young Raiko: as you possess my gifts, so too do I: your mind is not safe from me, but, as you have indeed signed my contract **_**and**_** you are Salazar's son, I shall grant you this right. As of this day, you are the Last Sage of the Dracul and you will bear the full power of the Sage come your next year of age: when you wish to learn of the power, summon me again. Otherwise, be very careful how you call me out: my nest is yours to use, but I am **_**no-one's**_** weapon or pet: am I clear?**_**}**

"Yes…your Highness," Harry replied, a part of him smirking at the irony of Ryukage's statement, though he was curious about the dragon's meaning behind the full power of the Dracul Sage. Keeping his thoughts to himself for now, Harry continued, "I will wield your power wisely and honourably: I look forwards to working with your kin."

**{**_**Then luck be with you, Raiko Uchiha,**_**} **Ryukage explained, before he vanished in a loud puff of smoke that seemed to echo his ear-splitting roar as the smoke dissipated.

All that was left was a marking like the eye of a dragon printed on the back of Harry's right hand, the mark outlined by two small dragon wings.

Turning to his friends and family, Harry asked, "Now we've all been sorted out with that: what's next?"

"Stage Two," Hiroko explained, "Given your success with the first task, I look forwards to round two of the Chunin Exams as it will _really_ test you."

"How come?" asked Hermione, earning a chuckle from Severus as he explained the second part of the exam;

"Because…to become a successful graduate of the Chunin Exams, you must win an elimination battle…against the other two!"

Team Gryffindor stared at one another as they realised that this part of the test would be harder than anything else they'd gone through so far…

**Hand Seals: **Boar – Snake – Tiger – Dragon – Dog

**Effect: **Creates a blade of frozen chakra energy that can cleave through a target like a scythe; can also be used to turn any melee weapon of a ninja into a frozen blade charged with the same effect;

Raiko Uchiha, Shinobi Sorcerer

"_Because…to become a successful graduate of the Chunin Exams, you must win an elimination battle…against the other two!"_

_Team Gryffindor stared at one another as they realised that this part of the test would be harder than anything else they'd gone through so far…_

Chapter 14: Showdown: The Three Way War

With less than a week to go until the second trial of the Chunin Exams, Team Gryffindor willingly consented to splitting up and keeping their strategies for the triple-threat match a secret until the day itself. At the same time, Sirius, Severus and Hiroko also split up and took each student under their wings once more with Severus teaching Harry, Sirius with Neville and Hiroko teaching Hermione, all three of the Genin knowing that their mentors were also there to finalise any training or secrets held by the warriors.

In Harry's case, he and Severus spent the week not only practicing on ninjutsu, but matching taijutsu with the skills and powers of both the Sharingan and Ryumigan after Hiroko had told a worried Neville and Hermione that all weapons and all strategies could be used in the battle. More than anything else, Harry had the distinct impression that his friends were worried about going up against the Stage Four Ryumigan, which would give Harry the ability to manipulate their thoughts and see them coming from all sides. If he wanted to, Harry could manipulate the emotions and see to it that his friends were trapped in illusions, not to mention the fact that his Ryumigan had the power to dispel Genjutsu, which meant that Hermione's Hidden Mist Jutsu would be useless against him.

But, again, it was only if Harry wanted to do that, which, though he didn't tell Severus this, he didn't: this test was meant to be just that: a test; a trial of skill, strength and resilience coupled with the hope of ascending to Chunin status. Just because his friends were his enemies for the challenge ahead didn't mean that Harry had to have a killer's instinct going into this: he wasn't a monster.

He was a warrior, a protector and, first and foremost, he was a friend.

_Nothing_ would make him reveal his darker nature, no matter what Neville and Hermione came up with…

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

'It's time…here goes nothing.'

So thought Harry as he stood outside one of the three entrances created by Hiroko to allow the Genin to enter a specially-crafted arena set under the foundations of the Mansion, his hands clenched into fists as he considered what lay ahead. Dressed in a red flak jacket with dark clothes underneath, his Land of Gryffindor headband set around his neck and his hair brushed back to avoid lack of eye contact, Harry felt a little intimidated even now.

On his hands were two metal arm guards with gloves that hid a launcher that would release senbon, shuriken or kunai at the opponent, said weapons safely stored in the seals that Harry had crafted onto his hands. As for his feet, Harry wore a black pair of shoes that held no signs of marking or any chance of reflections; said shoes were also charmed with silencing charms to keep his steps quiet: if he had a chance to disappear, he would take it.

'A Ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night; that is the moment for a ninja to strike.'

It was one of the creeds that Harry knew he'd need to listen to in order to emerge victorious and, despite his wish to ensure that he wouldn't aim to kill his friends, he couldn't help but feel the same competitive rush that he felt whenever he'd gone into a Quidditch game.

Suddenly, as Harry tried to gather his senses, the young Genin actually jumped as a loud gong sounded from beyond the entrance and, taking a step forwards, Harry smirked to himself when he saw his two friends and allies walking out into the arena. Hermione was dressed in what appeared to be a tight-fitting shirt with knee-length shorts that revealed a weapon's pouch attached to her thigh, her headband holding back her wild dark hair while her eyes held the same determination that Harry felt.

Neville, on the other hand, really projected the warrior: he was dressed in a loose sweatshirt with black jeans and, over this, he wore a white trench coat that seemed to billow in the wind as he walked, before, as Neville reached the centre, he removed the coat to reveal his sweatshirt was, in fact, a sleeveless black shirt that held his family's classic spiral marking over one shoulder.

'What's the point of that?' wondered Harry, noticing how Neville was devoid of any signs of weapons or seals, but, then again, Severus had told him that the Uzumaki's were pretty infamous for sealing techniques and keeping their secrets hidden, so he wasn't about to lower his own alertness.

Meeting in the centre, the three Genin shared a traditional bow of respect to one another before they faced an upper platform where, behind one-way glass, Severus, Sirius and Hiroko watched with anticipation, the elder sensei rising from his seat as he amplified his voice and addressed the triage below him.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom: you have studied long and hard over the past several months and now, on the eve of a new year, it is time to see just how your training has progressed. For the battle ahead, as I have told you, there are no rules or restrictions: anything goes and any weapons, strategies or powers may be used: if you turn to your entrances, you'll see that there are two bottles of green potion."

Turning to his entrance, Harry did indeed notice that the potions were there, a smirk crossing the young Uchiha's face as he knew that Severus had to have been the one responsible for making them.

"Those vials," Hiroko continued, "Contain a Chakra Rejuvenation Draught fashioned by Severus and myself to allow you a temporary restoration of your chakra levels. While the battle is meant to test your resolve and resiliency, we will allow a respite for each of you to take one of those vials, so choose your moments and your Jutsu carefully. Otherwise, good luck: the match will end when there is only one of you standing and, when the first elimination occurs, one of us will use the Body Flicker to keep that combatant out of harm's way while the match continues: do you understand the rules and allowances and guidelines for your combat round?"

"Yes, Hiroko-Sensei," chorused Team Gryffindor, each of them returning their attention to the other as they prepared for whatever their friends-now-rivals would bring out.

"Then luck be with you," Hiroko explained, lifting his hand as he commanded, "And, without further ado, let the match…_begin!_"

As soon as the word left his lips, the three members of Team Gryffindor leapt away from one another, Harry already keeping his distance from the others while Hermione began moving her hands already in a flurry of motions: Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram – Snake – Ox – Tiger – Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram, "**Secret Ninja Summoning Art: Kubikiribocho!**"

'I was wondering when she would bring that out,' Harry thought, watching as the legendary sabre appeared in the hand of its new mistress, a strange predatory look filling Hermione's eyes as Harry waited for a reaction, 'She's going to act just like her ancestor and, instead of relying on taijutsu, she'll use Kubikiribocho to attack Neville and I.'

Watching both Neville _and_ Hermione was a bit of a task, but Harry had his own plan for the time ahead; slowly moving around the outer edge of the arena, he saw that Neville seemed to share his concerns regarding Hermione's first move. With a predatory smile of his own, Harry used Neville's distraction and leapt towards his now-rival, his foot sweeping out to catch Neville's head. However, in retaliation, Neville rounded on Harry and blocked with his hand, before sweeping in low, aiming to cut off Harry's legs.

Leaping high, Harry collected three shuriken from his belt before he ran through his own hand seals: Boar – Hare – Tiger – Dog, "**Lightning Style: Lightning Flash Jutsu!**"

Throwing the shuriken, Harry watched as Neville dodged the now-electrified weapons, the eyes of the young Uzumaki filled with awe as he looked to Harry, a smirk of knowledge crossing his face.

"Nice try, Harry," he explained, his eyes on his opponent while checking Hermione's location: to his surprise, she hadn't moved, "But I'm a Lightning Release User too and I've read about this one: you won't trap me."

"I don't have to, slick," Harry laughed, indicating behind Neville's back, "_She_ already has."

"Huh?" Neville asked, before his words were cut off when Hermione seemed to dash out from behind Neville, swiping low with her bare hands, her fists coming into contact with Neville, knocking him back…right onto the Lightning Flash, which exploded as soon as Neville touched them, showering him and Hermione in bolts of electrified energy.

"The Hidden Mist has more than one effect," Harry explained, indicating Hermione and the Hermione that remained still, "I may not have my Ryumigan active, but even _I _could tell a clone from the real Hermione: for Merlin's sake, I was trained first by a Water Release Jonin."

"It was worth a try," Hermione mused, forming the Snake Seal with her hands and, just as Harry had predicted, the Hermione holding Kubikiribocho vanished in a splatter of water, the sword vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Impressive use of Ninjutsu, Hermione," Harry laughed, keeping his distance from his own trap, "But you need to realise that you're not just facing two everyday Genin here: you're facing Neville, the Demon Hidden in the Thunder, and me, the White Lightning Shinobi: we're not going to be fazed by _that._"

"Then how about _this?_" asked Neville, forming his own seals: Dragon – Hare – Tiger, "**Fire Style: Ash Meteor Jutsu!**"

Throwing his hands into the air, Neville released what looked like an actual meteor shower from his chakra, the energy showering down on the field and, in a few cases, singing Harry's clothes while Hermione tried dodging back from the attack.

"Impressive," Harry mused, coming in close and striking at Neville with fists and feet, aiming for pressure points as well as certain weak points of the body, "It shows you've really been practicing, but such a radial Jutsu is dangerous, Neville: you used up a fair amount of chakra with that."

"Maybe," Neville grunted, countering Harry strike-for-strike, "But I'm not done yet: come on, Harry; why don't you bring out the big guns?"

"And spoil the fun?" asked Harry, backing away before he threw a kunai at Neville, who dodged it just in time to slide as Hermione aimed a shuriken at his head.

"What is this?" asked Neville, looking to the two that stood either side of him, "Piggy in the Middle? We're meant to be going up against one another."

"And we are," Harry reasoned, "But in eliminations, it's always best to narrow the playing field a little bit. Now, since we seem to have a stand-off, I think it's time I even things out."

"Huh?" asked Neville and Hermione, both of them watching as Harry's hands moved into the forms of two seals: Dog – Dragon.

"I've been waiting for the right time to use this one again," Harry chuckled, gathering his chakra as he exclaimed, "**Wind Style: Hurricane Jutsu!**"

At his command, a powerful wind began to blow from behind his back, knocking Neville _and_ Hermione away and sending a rift of chakra energy through the arena. On the other side, Neville tried to ride out the wind as he went through his own seals: Dog – Tiger – Hare – Boar – Ram.

"**Earth Style: Turtle Shell Jutsu!**"

Neville's newest Jutsu – or at least it was new to Harry and Hermione – went into effect almost immediately as a dome of pure earthen matter rose around the Uzumaki Heir and sealed him within it, cutting the winds off Neville's body and defending the young Genin from outside harm.

"Impressive," Hermione mused, facing Harry as she added, "Guess while we wait, we should take care of this ourselves, Harry: now don't hold back."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry smirked, closing his eyes as he added, "But if I'm going to go all out against my best friend, then this requires the best: **Ryumigan!**"

'Just what I was hoping for,' Hermione thought, watching as the familiar four-tomoe black eyes appeared in the eyes of her best friend; at the same time, Hermione ran through three hand seals of her own as she faced Harry directly: Bird – Ram – Rat, "**Ice Style: Crystal Vision Jutsu!**"

"Crystal…_what?_" asked Harry, his answer coming to him as he then saw Hermione's brown eyes glow with a silvery sheen, the sheen covering Hermione's eyes like frost covers a window on a winter's morning.

"There," Hermione laughed, drawing a kunai and a senbon from her pouch as she explained, "I had a feeling that you wouldn't be able to resist using the Sharingan or the Ryumigan so I asked Hiroko-Sensei if there were any Jutsus that could, as you said, even the playing field. And now there is: thanks to my crystals protecting my eyes, your Ryumigan can't read my mind, sense my presence _or_ copy my Jutsus. Sorry, Harry, but as you should know: I'm not the brightest witch of my age for nothing."

'She's got that right,' Harry thought, his Dragon Eye Jutsu now weakened slightly because of Hermione's Jutsu, 'But she forgets that those aren't the only powers of the Ryumigan…ah well, if I must, I must.'

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Up above, Sirius and Severus were in shock that Harry's main weapon was beyond his reach thanks to Hermione; glancing to Hiroko, Severus asked, "But I thought that the Jutsu and its knowledge was lost, Hiroko?"

"It was," Hiroko explained, turning to face them both as he explained, "But my family has held the secrets of Ice Release for so long that learning _that_ particular Jutsu is easy for someone like me."

"Your family?" asked Sirius, "The Ryuzakis?"

"No," Hiroko answered, "My ancestral family: the Yuki Clan."

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Within his earthen dome, Neville listened and shared in the shock felt by Harry and their mentors: there was a weapon out there that could overcome the Ryumigan?

It sounded impossible, and yet Hermione had done it; from what Neville could hear, Harry was now breathing heavily and seemed to be panicking about what move he could make next. Almost as though he'd chosen to depend on the Ryumigan if his other powers had failed him: however, with Hermione knocking his confidence, even Neville had to wonder what path Harry would choose to take from here on in.

_**RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer**_

Silence filled the arena for what seemed like an age as Harry stood opposite Hermione, his eyes on her as he tried to think of some other way of taking care of this except for what he had planned. With the Ryumigan blocked, it took away the main piece of Harry's strategy for the exam and, at the same time, it reminded the young Uchiha why he'd chosen Hermione to be the first to share his secret with.

As she had said, she really was the brightest witch of her age and it was that fact that made Harry like her even more than he already did, but that didn't mean he would go easy on her. She'd asked for his best: well, she'd get just that.

"You got me, Hermione," Harry explained, gathering a few more weapons from within his seals, "I never once suspected that there'd be a Jutsu out there that could dispel the Ryumigan, but here we are: besides, if you think you have me beaten, then you're sadly mistaken."

"Give me your best shot, Harry," Hermione challenged, before she surprised Harry as she threw four senbon of her own towards him, each one glistening with an icy edge. Dodging the strikes with his own speed and enhanced reflexes, Harry gave a laugh as he returned fire, his hands hurriedly going through his hand seals.

Hare – Tiger – Dog: "**Ninja Art: Lightning Barrage Jutsu!**"

"Clever," Hermione agreed, dodging the now-electrified charges, which seemed to bounce harmlessly off of Neville's earthen shield as she challenged Harry, "But not clever enough: the ground nullifies the effects of lightning and, without your Ryumigan, you're all but defenceless, which is why I feel no shame in doing _this:_ **Secret Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!**"

'Here we go again,' thought Harry, watching as the mist rose around him, but, like he had planned himself, he was ready for this. Forming the Bird and Ram seals in rapid succession, Harry exclaimed, "Hermione, your eyes may have stopped my Ryumigan affecting you, but they don't stop it's _other_ abilities: **Secret Ninja Art: Ryumigan Dispel Jutsu!**"

With a sound like it was being let out of a balloon, the mist vanished and Harry was almost amused at the confounded look on Hermione's face, his eyes filled with his own victory as he explained, "First ability of the Ryumigan; it can instantly dispel any Genjutsu _and_, though I don't need your eyes to see, I can still sense your chakra movements _and_ your presence; remember, it's a combination of the Byakugan _and_ the Sharingan in its effects."

"I _did_ forget about that," Hermione confessed, her place on the other side of the arena as clear as day to Harry as he prepared for his next attack. "Since our work with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu don't work, let's go back to basics, Harry."

"I'm ready when you are," Harry mused, leaping forwards and meeting Hermione in a flurry of punches and kicks, both of them clashing with chakra-infused blows that actually seemed to rock the arena. At one point, Harry and Hermione's feet met one another in a perfect mirrored version of a roundhouse that was so powerful, it sent both of them flying back, cracking through Neville's dome at the same time.

Slowly getting to her feet, Hermione gasped through her exhaustion as she asked, "What…what…happened?"

"I think…" Harry answered, recalling how something similar to this had happened against Dark Raiko, "I think…we clashed…our chakra…pathways: I've…I've felt that power…before."

"We…we're both…exhausted," Hermione gasped, lifting her hands in an attempt to form a seal, "I…I think we…we need a respite…"

"May…maybe…" Harry agreed, before something caught his attention at the edge of his vision: thinking quickly, Harry ran through his own handseals while crying out, "Look out!"

Ram – Dog – Tiger – Snake – Bird – Ram – Horse – Tiger

"**Shadow Style: Shadow-Speed Jutsu!**"

What happened next, Hermione actually had trouble believing: one minute, Harry was running through his hand-seals and, the next thing she knew, he was hunched low over her, crying out as flames torched his back, the source of those flames being Neville.

"What…Harry?" asked Hermione, watching as he weakly rolled off of her, his breathing weak and almost breathless as he looked over at Neville. Following the gaze, Hermione asked, "What? What did you do?"

"We're still battling as a three-way," Neville explained, his lips slightly chapped from using what Hermione identified as the **Fireball Jutsu**, though he also looked at Harry in shock, "Why…what did he save you for? Surely he…he remembered we're fighting here for our promotion?"

"Harry?" asked Hermione, before, seconds later, Severus appeared at their side in a flurry of sand; kneeling down, he checked Harry's pulse and breathing rate, before he straightened up and faced Neville.

"He's all right," Severus remarked, before he stepped back and indicated to the potion on the other side of the room, "Get that down him: then you can do the same and continue."

Neville went to oblige, but suddenly, as soon as he went to reach for the vial, he was electrified by a charge that ran down from his feet. Looking down, Neville actually gasped when he saw a senbon planted in his leg, the shockwave running through his body.

As for Hermione, she watched with disbelief as the burned and poorly-breathing Harry seemed to vanish in a wisp of smoke, leaving Severus…to shift back into Harry in a flurry of smoke.

"A…A substitution?" asked Hermione, earning a laugh from Harry as he held his hand out to her.

"Sorry," he told her, indicating the now-kneeling Neville, "I had to make sure he believed it: when we knocked one another back, our combined chakra output cracked through his Turtle Shell and freed him. I saw Neville going through some hand-seals and had to protect you no matter what: this…this was an added bonus to that."

"What?" asked Hermione, before she gasped as the real Severus appeared along with Hiroko and Sirius, all three of them looking at Harry with a mix of amusement and wonder.

"A Genjutsu," Severus explained, his eyes on Harry as he added, "The **Death Mirage Jutsu**, am I correct, Raiko?"

"Yes, Severus-Sensei," Harry answered, stepping back and retrieving the _real_ Chakra Rejuvenation Draught, before he downed it, feeling the surge of his pathways being restored to full strength. "It…it was all I could do to lull Neville into a false sense of security: when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night…"

"That is the time for a ninja to strike," finished Hermione, though she had a sneaking suspicion that there was something else to Harry's Genjutsu; even worse, because her Crystal Vision Jutsu didn't protect her from Genjutsu, she'd fallen for it…and actually believed that Harry was dead…or dying.

"A…a clever…trick," Neville whispered, thanking Severus as the man handed him the real Draught of his own, "You hid your Lightning Barrage Jutsu in the shadow of your Death Mirage Jutsu: you've really excelled, Harry."

"And yet you still managed that other one," Hermione added, taking her own draught as she asked, "What…what was it?"

"The Shadow-Speed Jutsu," Harry explained, drinking down another mouthful from his first draught, "It gathers shadow-chakra energy around my feet and allows me to move faster than a blink of an eye: with that much speed, it's almost like the rest of you are moving in slow motion. Therefore, since I couldn't fool Hermione with my Ryumigan, I chose to cast three separate Jutsu in the space of about twenty seconds: four, if you count my **Transformation Jutsu.**"

"The basic Jutsu for any Genin," Hiroko mused, stepping back as the three friends and allies all seemed to recover from their fatigue, "And you did well to mirror Severus, Harry: now, since all three of you are back to full strength, we'll let you get back to the battle."

With that, they vanished and Harry, looking to Hermione, smiled meekly before he shrugged his shoulders as he told her, "By the way…yes."

"Yes what?" asked Hermione, approaching Harry as she looked him over; there weren't any signs of battle scars from the Fireball, but she wasn't so sure of what lay within.

"Your Crystal Vision is gone," Harry explained, leaning in close to Hermione's ear as he whispered, "And so I know you're wondering if there was more to my Genjutsu than fooling Neville? Yes."

"What?" asked Hermione, watching as Neville seemed to move into a new position, his hand sweeping down to remove the senbon from his leg.

"I'll tell you later…I promise," Harry whispered, before Hermione gasped as he shunshinned away from her, reappearing on the other side of the arena as he asked, "Now…where were we?"

**Authors Note: and there is Raiko Uchiha: shinobi Sorcerer. If it seems smaller its because I took out about 10k words of notes…not even kidding. Like I said the story isn't mine and I believe it's dead. I'm a bit of an archivist…I'm going to be archiving more stories.**


End file.
